


Ruina

by Zsuzsa1053



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Trauma
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 26,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsuzsa1053/pseuds/Zsuzsa1053
Summary: A történet a "Thor: Sötét világ" idején játszódik, megváltoztatva annak cselekményét, és részben a mitológiai eseményeket követi a filmek helyett.Ruina: latin eredetű, régies magyar szó. Jelentése: rom, maradvány, omladék, romhalmaz, várrom, épületrom.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Az egyetlen dolog,_   
_mely szembeszállhat_   
_apáink akaratával,_   
_az anyáink szeretete."_

* * *

Alig halt el a riadó végét jelző harci kürtök hangja, a folyosókat háromszor annyi katona lepte el, mint korábban. Ahogyan arra számítani lehetett, az asgardiak gyorsan leverték a szervezetlen börtönlázadást, és miután gondoskodtak a sebesültekről, nekiláttak felmérni a palotát és a várost ért károk nagyságát.

Az őrök közben egymás után terelték vissza a még működő cellákba azt a néhány foglyot, akik megadták magukat. Ha a rabok esetleg abban bíztak, hogy majd elkerülhetik a felelősségre vonást, óriásit tévedtek: bármit követettek el korábban, a szökési kísérlet már önmagában is komoly törvényszegésnek számított, és a lázadás csak tovább súlyosbította a helyzetüket.

Odin igazságszolgáltatása mindig gondoskodott róla, hogy a hasonló esetekben a büntetés azok számára is elrettentésül szolgáljon, akik elég elkeseredettek vagy elég őrültek voltak ahhoz, hogy megpróbálják követni a példájukat.

Loki karba font kézzel figyelte a lassan csillapodó káoszt, amiben egy kis szerepe neki is volt, és egy cinikus mosoly futott át az arcán a gondolatra, hogy a raboknak esetleg sikerült néhány kellemetlen percet szerezniük Odinnak és Thornak. Egy darabig kíváncsian nézte az újonnan felbukkanó alakokat, majd amikor elunta a látványt, visszasétált az ágyához.

Pillantása a több tucatnyi könyvre tévedt, amiket Frigga küldetett neki, hogy legyen mivel elütnie az időt. A vaskos kötetek, polc híján, gondos halomban álltak a fal mellett, ő pedig mielőtt leheveredett volna, a kezébe vette a legfelsőt, és találomra belelapozott: Csillagok, kozmosz, a Kilenc Világ.

Abban a reményben, hogy elterelheti a figyelmét korábbi vitájukról, megpróbált az olvasásra koncentrálni, ám minden igyekezete hiábavaló volt. Az ismerős ábrák és mondatok mind összefolytak a szeme előtt, és már hosszú percek óta bámulta ugyanazokat a sorokat anélkül, hogy egyetlenegy betűt is felfogott volna belőlük.

Még mindig a fülében csengtek az indulatos szavak, amiket Frigga fejéhez vágott, és miközben beszélgetésük részletei újra meg újra lejátszódtak előtte, Lokit ritkán tapasztalt érzések kerítették hatalmukba. Megbánás, amiért hagyta, hogy a Thor de legfőképp Odin iránt érzett haragja felülkerekedjen rajta, és bűntudat, amiért fájdalmat okozott az egyetlen embernek, aki törődött vele, aki megértette, és legfőképp elfogadta anélkül, hogy ítélkezett volna felette.

Bár férjétől eltérően a királynő sohasem tett különbséget Thor és közte, Odin nyomasztó árnyékában túl sokáig tartott, mire Loki erre rájött. Az oktalan szóváltás helyett inkább hálásnak kellett volna lennie a körülményeiért mert, ha létezett gyenge pontja Odinnak, akkor az a Frigga iránt érzett feltétel nélküli szerelme volt. Lokinak kizárólag a királynő miatt nem kellett most tucatnyi másik rabbal osztoznia ezen a cellán. A tényt, hogy még mindig életben volt, és nem Skalmölddel, a palota hóhérjával volt találkozója, szintén Frigga szeretetének köszönhette.

Mindent el is kívánt követni, hogy ez utóbbi így is maradjon, ezért gyorsan elhessegette a lelkifurdalását, hiszen csak idő kérdése volt, hogy Frigga megint kijátssza Odin tilalmát, újból beszéljenek, és ő a bocsánatát kérje elhamarkodott szavai miatt.

Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, mikor szűnt meg a cellát határoló erőtér halk, monoton zúgása, és egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy két ismerős börtönőr lépett a zárkába.

Míg Haklangr a fiatalabb, szikár termetű, szőke foglár egykedvűen megállt a cella közepén, vörös hajú, szakállas felettese Jernskjegg fölényes vigyorral az arcán méregette a herceget, de egyikük sem szólalt meg.

Az őrök ez alkalommal nem egyedül érkeztek, a királyi tanács egyetlen női tagját kísérték, aki ahogy közelebb ért, meg sem próbálta elrejteni az arcára kiülő megvetést. Nyílt titok volt, hogy Aasrunn túlságosan enyhének gondolta Odin ítéletét, és ha rajta múlt volna, habozás nélkül a halálbüntetésre szavazott volna.

Gyűlöletének legfőbb oka évszázadokra visszanyúló irigység és féltékenység volt.

Ha tehették, a varázslók a köreiken kívül senkivel sem osztották meg a tudásukat és a hatalmat, ami azzal járt, és már azt is rossz szemmel nézték, hogy Loki ösztönös tehetsége és kitartása révén minden területen sokkal ügyesebbnek bizonyult náluk. Azonban a királynő akaratával még ők sem szállhattak szembe. Amikor Frigga úgy határozott, hogy szakít az ősi hagyományokkal, és megtanítja fiának az illúziók és a mágia művészetét, az asgardiak kénytelenek voltak belenyugodni a döntésébe, ám soha nem fogadták be maguk közé a fiatal mágust, és a sorozatos elutasítások után a herceg sem kereste a társaságukat.

Így Loki most anélkül, hogy bármit mondott volna, csak unottan lapozott egyet a könyvében, és a kölcsönös ellenszenv jegyében várta, hogy a nő elárulja, miért küldték.

Aasrunn viszont üdvözlés vagy magyarázat helyett csupán néhány bonyolult kézmozdulatot tett.

Loki ekkor már érdeklődve figyelte a szeme sarkából, de amikor megérezte Odin varázslatát, és a csuklóin egy-egy vékony rúnákkal díszített lánc jelent meg a semmiből, elkapta a tekintetét a karcsú, barna nőről, és leplezetlen undorral az arcán pillantott le az ölében heverő kezére.

Avatatlan szem számára az ezüstlánc első ránézésre inkább tűnt közönséges karkötőnek, mintsem mágikus eredetű tárgynak, de kétség nem fért hozzá, hogy különleges erővel bírt. Loki óvatosan kinyúlt az elméjével a két lánc felé, és ahogyan arra számított, komoly ellenállásba ütközött: saját védőmágiájuk volt, azonban ez most egészen más érzés volt, mint amikor a király elé vezették. A korábbi bilincsek sokkal egyszerűbbek voltak, és bár szintén átjárta őket Odin ereje, kizárólag arra a célra készültek, hogy ő ne tudjon valamilyen csellel alakot váltani és megszökni.

\- Őfelsége, Odin király látni kíván - közölte öntelt magabiztossággal Aasrunn.

Volt valami a hangjában, ami kizökkentette Lokit a gondolataiból. Ahogy a fennhéjázó szavakra gyanakodva felkapta a fejét, egy apró mosolyt látott feltűnni a nő szája sarkában, és Aasrunn elmormolva a végső varázsigét, aktiválta a láncokat.

Amikor a bilincsek elkezdték kifejteni a hatásukat, éles fájdalom hasított a herceg ujjaiba, és végigkúszott a karján, egészen a nyakáig. Loki érezte, ahogy a karkötők áthatolhatatlan falat emeltek az elméjében, elzárva tőle a mágiáját. Bár ösztönei azt súgták, hogy harcoljon a láncok ellen, addig nem akart kockáztatni, amíg ki nem ismerte őket, ezért inkább összeszorított fogakkal, szótlanul tűrte, hogy az illúzió, amit teremtett lassan semmivé foszlott körülötte.

Először az arany díszítésű, éjfekete bársonyruha és az elegáns, sötétzöld palást vált köddé, egy pillanattal később pedig a kényelmes, puha bőrcsizmák is eltűntek a lábáról. Mire a varázslat véget ért, már mezítláb volt, és csak az a szürkészöld ing és nadrág maradt rajta, amit a többi rabhoz hasonlóan ő is viselt, amióta bezárták. Előbb még kifogástalan, hosszú, fekete hajtincsei csapzottan omlottak a vállára.

\- Kísérjétek a foglyot a királyi lakosztályba - utasította Aasrunn a mellette várakozó őrt, és a hercegre többé ügyet sem vetve sarkon fordult, hogy sietős léptekkel elhagyja a cellát.

\- Ne várakoztassuk meg őfelségét - javasolta Loki egy ironikus mosollyal.

Az éjjeliszekrényre csúsztatta a könyvét, majd felállt, és egy könnyed mozdulattal a füle mögé simította a haját, ám a látszólag nyugodt felszín alatt kettős érzések kavarogtak benne. Gyűlölte, amiért Odin így megszégyenítette Aasrunn és az őrök előtt, ugyanakkor elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy a király nem folyamodott volna ehhez a módszerhez, ha nem tartott volna a hatalmától.

Míg azon tűnődött, mit akar tőle Odin, tett néhány szándékosan lassú lépést a kijárat felé, kizárólag a két foglár bosszantására, és még mielőtt Jenskjegg meglökhette volna, hogy gyorsabb tempóra ösztökélje, mesteri időzítéssel ütemet váltott.

A szakállas férfi dühösen felhorkant a háta mögött, mert a keze már csak a levegőt markolta, Loki viszont ügyet sem vetett Jenskjeggre. Pillantása szenvtelenül siklott át a távozó Aasrunnról a sebesült asgardi katonákra, és a körülöttük sürgölődő gyógyítókra. Az összecsapásban megsérült férfiak állapota hidegen hagyta, de a trónterembe lépve megborzongott a pusztítás mértékén. A palota az egyik legszebb épületegyüttes volt, amit valaha látott, és a romok között, minden utálata ellenére, őszinte sajnálatot érzett a pótolhatatlan műalkotások iránt.

A megrongált, hiányos szobrok, leszakadt mennyezet és oszlopdarabok mellett az egykor a falakat takaró, élénk színű kéziszőttesek cafatokban lógva, felismerhetetlenül szürkéllettek a portól. A palota díszeként szolgáló festett, fenséges ablakok, melyek a kilenc birodalom történetének fontos pillanatait örökítették meg mind kitörtek, és temérdek, kisebb-nagyobb darabban hevertek a földön.

Ahogy keresztülvágtak a csarnokon, Loki megütközve nézte a nem mindennapi látványt: a terem közepén egy elf hadihajó oda nem illő, groteszk szobra nyelte el az akadálytalanul beáramló reggeli napfényt. Azt hitte, ezek után nem érhette több meglepetés, ám amikor kilépett az űrhajó takarásából, és tekintete Thor jövendő trónusának üresen tátongó helyére siklott, akaratlanul is megtorpant.

Mintha sohasem létezett volna, csak a lépcsők maradtak, és a két torz színarany karfán kívül semmi más nem jelezte, hol állt korábban a fejedelmi trón.

Azonban a türelmetlen Jenskjegg nem nézte jó szemmel a késlekedést. Keményen megtaszította Lokit, hogy mozgásra bírja, Haklangr pedig megragadta a karját, és sietve a trónterem baloldaláról nyíló királyi lakosztály felé terelte.

Mialatt a hatalmas bejárat előtt álló palotaőrök lenézően méregették a herceget, vezetőjük, Filgursson elmagyarázta a két foglárnak, hol várakozzanak. Loki figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy távozásuk után Filgursson még váltott néhány szót a társaival, és gyorsan odasúgott nekik valamit. A határozott bólintásokból, és a megvető pillantásokból nem volt nehéz kitalálnia, kiről is folyt a rövid társalgás.

Úgy tűnt, az elmúlt évszázad is kevés volt hozzá, hogy a testőrök elfeledjék azt a kis "incidenst" a felszerelésükkel, ami először egy Frigga és Odin tiszteletére rendezett ünnepségen esett meg velük.

És amihez talán a csínytevés istenének is volt némi köze.


	2. Chapter 2

A hagyományoknak megfelelően a királyi család, a személyes testőrség, és a szolgálók kivételével más nem léphetett be ezekbe a termekbe, így Loki is Filgursson kíséretében sétált át a kapun.

Eddig sem értette, miért nem az egyik kisebb tanácsterembe hívatták a királyi lakosztály helyett, ám alig nézett körül, kezdeti bosszúságát zavar váltotta fel. Thor, de legfőképp Heimdall jelenlétére egyáltalán nem számított. Gyanakodva futtatta végig a tekintetét a három harci díszben pompázó, kimerült alakon, akiknek arany veretekkel díszített páncélját még mindig a lázadó foglyok vére színezte.

A kapuőr ritkán hagyta el a posztját nyomós ok nélkül, most viszont a kardjára támaszkodva várakozott a király mellett. Miközben Loki közelebb ért, Heimdall egy rövid, kiismerhetetlen pillantást vetett rá, azután az oldalán lógó hüvelyébe csúsztatta a fegyverét, és Odin felé fordult. Szemmel láthatóan a Mindenek Atyja parancsára várt.

Thor a bejárattal szemben, az erkélyhez vezető lépcsősoron ült. Máskor közvetlen, nyílt tekintetében gyűlölet és düh kavargott, és teste mellett ökölbe szorított keze arról árulkodott, hogy csupán egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy elveszítse az önuralmát.

Amikor elhaladt előtte, Loki arra számított, hogy a villámisten magyarázattal szolgál a jelenlétükre, Thor azonban némán lesütötte a szemét, Lokinak pedig nem maradt ideje tovább töprengeni a kérdésen, mert a testőr Odin elé vezette.

A Mindenek Atyja megereszkedett vállakkal, félig lehajtott fejjel, mélyen a gondolataiba merülve állt a hálókamrához tartozó díszes kút mellett, ám fiával ellentétben az ő arcán semmiféle érzelem nem látszott. Nem szólalt meg, amikor Loki belépett a terembe, és még akkor is csak a földet nézte maga előtt mozdulatlanul, a Gungnirra támaszkodva, amikor a herceg a palotaőr kíséretében közelebb ért hozzá.

Ekkor a keze megfeszült a dárdán, és végül lassan kiegyenesedett, de hiába igazította meg egy határozott mozdulattal vörös palástját, Loki nem látott benne semmi fejedelmit, ahogyan azt Asgard uralkodójától, a háború istenétől elvárta volna. Tiszteletre méltó vezető helyett csak egy megfáradt, szomorú, ősz öregember állt előtte.

Semmi sem utalt rá, hogy hármójuk közül bárki megsérült volna, mégis, ahogy követte Odin tekintetét, Loki egy félig megalvadt vértócsát pillantott meg a világos márványcsempén, a lábai előtt. Rossz előérzet fogta el, azonban mielőtt kérdőre vonhatta volna őket, a kellemetlen csendben hirtelen egy kéz nehezedett a vállára.

\- Add meg a tiszteletet őfelségének! - sziszegte dühösen a fülébe Filgursson a háta mögül, Loki azonban csak gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. A tárgyalásnak nevezett komédia alatt sem térdelt Odin előtt, és önszántából most sem volt rá hajlandó.

Mivel a bilincsek megfosztották Lokit az erejétől, Odin egy egyszerű varázslattal, egyetlen mozdulattal könnyedén térdre kényszeríthette volna, de a király nem vette a fáradságot, hogy ráerőltesse az akaratát.  
Filgursson viszont váratlanul, teljes erejéből megrúgta a herceget a térdhajlata alatt, és kisöpörte alóla a lábát.

Loki meglepett kiáltással rogyott térdre, és ahogy egy ösztönös mozdulattal maga elé kapta a kezét, a tenyere hangosan csattant a földön. Ez mentette meg attól, hogy ne az arca találkozzon a márványpadlóval.

\- Hogy merészeled? - fakadt ki. Szemei felháborodottan elkerekedtek, és kihúzta magát, hogy felálljon, ám amikor a testőr keze újból a vállára csúszott, döbbenten ébredt rá, hogyha megkísérelne talpra állni, Filgursson habozás nélkül visszanyomná a földre.

Felpillantott, hogy lássa a többiek reakcióját. Míg Odin növekvő türelmetlenséggel az arcán mérte őket végig, addig Thor feltűnően kerülte a tekintetét, és messziről lerítt róla, hogy bárhol máshol szívesebben lett volna, mint itt, ebben a teremben.

Ha nem belőle űztek volna csúfot, Loki még szórakoztatónak is találta volna a feszengő Thor látványát, azonban hosszú másodpercek teltek el, és senki sem szólalt meg. Miután egyértelművé vált, hogy egyikük sem fogja rendre utasítani Filgurssont, az ő parancsának pedig nem fog engedelmeskedni, Loki dühösen összeszorította a száját, de megőrizte a hidegvérét. Lerázta magáról a férfi kezét, és nem tett rá erőfeszítést, hogy felálljon.

Filgursson látva, hogy feladta, röviden meghajolt Odin előtt, majd visszavonult. A következő pillanatban a király intésére Heimdall közelebb lépett hozzájuk, és amikor kinyújtotta mindkét karját, hogy kétoldalt Loki halántékára helyezze a kezeit, a herceg meglepetten hátrahőkölt.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte gyanakodva, de nem kapott választ. Még látta, ahogy Heimdall belekezdett egy varázslatba, azután megszűnt számára a külvilág, mert a kapuőr érintése nyomán a csata képei valósággal berobbantak az elméjébe. Minden erő kiszaladt a lábaiból, és hogyha nem térdelt volna már amúgy is, egy szempillantás alatt összeesett volna.

>> _Heimdall leleplezi a sötételfek első rohamát, és riasztja a várost, hogy még időben gondoskodjanak a palota védelméről._ <<

Bár tudta jól, hogy felesleges, hiszen Odin bilincsei miatt nem használhatott mágiát, mégis valamiféle sértett büszkeségtől vezérelve, puszta akaraterővel megpróbált szembeszállni a varázslattal, Heimdall azonban minden különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül, néhány másodperc alatt megtörte az ellenállását.

>> _A palotát védő pajzs összeomlik, és miután Frigga gondjaira bízta Fostert, Odin egy szakasz katona élén maga is a betolakodók ellen indul._ <<

\- Hagyd... abba - sziszegte dühösen Loki, de nem fejezhette be, mert a jelenetek megállás nélkül peregtek tovább.

>> _A katonák Thor és Sif vezetésével, vállt vállnak vetve küzdenek a sötételfek és a rabok ellen, akik a szökés reményében elözönlik a palota termeit. Halott és haldokló asgardiak hevernek a folyosókon._ <<

Loki valahonnan erőt merített, és határozottan megragadta a kapuőr csuklóját, hogy lefejtse magáról a kezeit, ám hiába volt minden próbálkozása, Heimdall sem fizikailag, sem mentálisan nem engedte, hogy megszakítsa a kettejük közt felépült köteléket. A kép ismét elmosódott, a herceg pedig tehetetlenül figyelte, ahogy átváltott az ismerős helyiségre.

>> _Frigga fegyvert ragad.  
_ _Könnyedén legyőzi a sötételfet.  
_ _De Makekith nincs egyedül.  
_ _A démon felemeli a kardot.  
_ _Odin és Thor is elkésnek.  
_ _Frigga meghal._ <<

Az utolsó jelenetsor láttán egy kétségbeesett mozdulattal ellökte magát Heimdalltól, aki ez alkalommal nem akadályozta meg, így Loki a lendülettől kibillent az egyensúlyából, és a földre zuhant.

Nem érezte az ütést, de mintha egy hatalmas, láthatatlan kéz kulcsolódott volna a torkára, mert alig kapott levegőt, és egész testében remegett. A megrendüléstől kábultan valósággal kényszerítenie kellett magát, hogy lélegezzen. Fel akart állni, azonban az izmai nem engedelmeskedtek az akaratának, ezért végül csak hátracsúszott pár métert, amíg a kút hideg kőfala a háta mögött meg nem állította.

Bár valahol a tudata mélyén érezte a másik három alak pillantását, képtelen volt szembenézni velük. Minden egyes csepp akaraterejével azon volt, hogy nehogy elhányja vagy elsírja magát előttük. Esetleg mindkettőt egyszerre.

Lábait a mellkasához húzva szorosan átkarolta a térdét, ám nem lett jobban, sőt még a hideg verejték is ellepte az arcát. Hosszú percek teltek el feszült némaságban, de Loki sehogy sem tudta elszakítani a tekintetét az Odin előtt elterülő vértócsáról, és minden erőfeszítése ellenére újra meg újra leperegtek előtte a képsorok.

\- Hol... - elakadt a szava, és egy ideig egyedül az ő szaggatott légzése törte meg a csendet. - Vezessetek hozzá - sikerült végül nagy nehezen kinyögnie halk, rekedt hangon, ahogy felülkerekedett a sokkon. Összeszedte magát annyira, hogy feltápászkodjon, azonban Odin felelet helyett csak tagadólag intett egyet a fejével.

\- Többek egybehangzó vallomása szerint beszéltél a démonnal miután az kiszabadult a cellájából. Mit mondtál neki?

Odin csalódott arca beszédesebb volt mindennél, Loki pedig döbbenten meredt a királyra, amikor megértette, mire célzott. Nyelni próbált egyet, hogy válaszoljon, de a szája még mindig túl száraz volt, fürge észjárása, csípős nyelve mind cserbenhagyták, fogalma sem volt, hogy mit feleljen.

Amikor reményvesztetten megrázta a fejét, Thor kétkedő pillantásával találkozott a tekintete. A villámisten arcán a gyász mellett fájdalommal vegyes gyanakvás és nyílt undor tükröződött. Habár Loki általában könnyen olvasott mostohabátyja arckifejezéséből, most mégsem tudta eldönteni, hogy az ellenszenv oka az volt, hogy Thor hitt az apjának vagy az, hogy nem.

\- Atyám! - törte meg a csendet Thor, ahogy döntésre jutott, és felállt, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet. - Nem hiszem, hogy... - kezdte habozva.

Odin anélkül, hogy ránézett volna, vagy figyelmét elfordította volna Lokiról, egy türelmetlen kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta. Meg sem kellett szólalnia, az apró gesztus elég volt hozzá, hogy Thor rövid vívódás után meggondolja magát, és egy mély sóhaj kíséretében, csendes beletörődéssel visszaüljön a földre.

\- _A helyeben a baloldali lépcsőt választanám!_ \- idézte fel Odin, minden egyes szót kihangsúlyozva - Nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy ellenségeinket országunk szívébe vezeted. Még mindannyian emlékszünk a jégóriásokra, akiket Thor koronázásakor beengedtél a fegyverterembe! - emelte fel a hangját, anélkül, hogy hagyta volna Lokit szóhoz jutni - Összeesküvést szőttél? Netán az egész a te terved volt, hogy bosszút állj, és pusztulást hozz a birodalmunkra?

\- Nem, dehogy! - ellenkezett Loki, és jeges félelem kúszott végig a gerincén, mert semmilyen logika nem volt abban, amit Odin a gyásztól elvakultan a fejéhez vágott, de Asgardban a király szava maga volt a törvény, a bizonyíték, és az ítélet.

\- Honnan tudták a sötételfek, mikor kell támadniuk? Honnan tudták, hogy jussanak át a védelmünkön? Hogyan voltak képesek percek alatt megsemmisíteni a várost védő erőteret? - sorolta dühösen egyik gyanús eseményt a másik után egyre indulatosabban Odin. - Mivel magyarázod, hogy a lázadás ugyanazon a szinten, sőt épp a te zárkáddal szomszédos cellából indult?

\- Fogalmam sincs! Miért nem Heimdallt kérdezed inkább? - vágott vissza a képtelen vádak hallatán Loki, és ezzel kiérdemelt egy gyűlölettől fűtött pillantást a kapuőrtől. - Ez csak egy... - akarta folytatni, de ahogy tekintete visszatévedt a vérfoltra a padlón, megbicsaklott a hangja, és érezte, hogy megint könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

\- Csak egy mi? Véletlen egybeesés? Rossz tréfa? Csínytevés? - kérdezte a Mindenek Atyja lekicsinylő gúnnyal. - Legalább most ne hazudj!

Loki semmit nem tudott felhozni a védelmére anélkül, hogy Odin ne forgatta volna ki a szavait úgy, ahogy neki megfelelt, ezért csak némán megrázta a fejét.

\- Annyira elvakított az irántam érzett gyűlöleted, hogy már nem is érdekelt a tetteid következménye - állapította meg a király. - Kivégeztethetnénk felségárulásért - jelentette ki nyugodtan, mintha csak a reggelijéről beszélt volna, és átható pillantásától Lokit kirázta a hideg.

\- Mi tart vissza? - csúszott ki akaratlanul is Loki száján a cinikus kérdés a feltételes mód miatt.

\- Megfogadtam az... - a fájdalomtól elfúlt Odin hangja, és hosszú pillanatokba telt, amíg felülkerekedett a megrendülésén - Megfogadtam, hogy megkímélem az életed. - Bár megtört tekintete változatlan marad, arckifejezése megkeményedett, ahogy elhatározásra jutott. - Én, Odin, Mindenek Atyja úgy döntöttem, hogy a Tanács elé tárom a tényeket, hogy a legközelebbi ülésünkön megvitassuk a tetteidet, és ítélkezzünk a sorsodról. - A Gungnir határozottan koppant egyet a márványpadlón. - Vigyétek vissza! - utasította Heimdallt.

Nem nézett többet Lokira.


	3. Chapter 3

Az őrök néhány gúnyos megjegyzést követően magára hagyták Lokit a cellájában anélkül, hogy levették volna róla a mágikus bilincseket. Csupán ekkor hasított belé a szörnyű felismerés, hogy a történtek után Odin meg fogja tiltani neki, hogy részt vegyen Frigga temetésén.

Újra elöntötte a bűntudat, és reményvesztve leroskadt az ágyára. Egy pillanatra átfutott a fején, hogy szól valakinek, hogy kísérjék vissza a királyi lakosztályba, hogy még egyszer beszélhessen Odinnal, de mire a gondolatmenet végére ért, belátta, hogy ez egy képtelen terv. Odin a történtek után nemhogy meghallgatni, de látni sem akarta. Nem volt semmi értelme, hogy azzal hitegesse magát, hogy volt bármi, amivel megváltoztathatta volna a király véleményét.

Annak ellenére, hogy az elmúlt évszázadok alatt leleményességének és legendás trükkjeinek köszönhetően ennél rosszabb helyzetekből is kivágta már magát úgy, hogy közben nem szorult senki segítségére, Loki egy percig sem ringatta magát abban a hitben, hogy Odin megtartja adott szavát. Az ostoba Thorral szemben ő tudta, hogy a Mindenek Atyja soha nem válogatott az eszközökben, ha el akart érni valamit.

Ha úgy tartotta kedve, bezárathatta egy sötét cellába, parancsba adva, hogy dobják el a kulcsot. Mocsos, de egyszerű megoldás lett volna, Loki azonban továbbra is élve, és ép elmével tervezett kikerülni a cellájából.

Lehetőleg minél hamarabb.

Abban az egyben volt csak biztos, hogyha életben akart maradni, akármilyen gyötrelmes volt, egy időre el kellett fojtania a gyászt, a lelkifurdalást, és a megbánást, mert nem engedhette meg magának, hogy az érzései uralkodjanak felette.

Közelebbről is végigmérte a csuklóját körbeölelő vékony, ezüst bilincseken futó rúnákat. Odin mágiája, a galdr bonyolult, ősi praktikákon alapult, és alapjaiban különbözött Frigga varázslataitól, vagy a herceg jötün örökségétől, ám Loki elég hosszú ideje tanulmányozta ahhoz, hogy tisztában legyen a működésével.

Már hosszú percek óta vizsgálta a jeleket, azonban kiterjedt tudása ellenére csupán a rúnák háromnegyedét tudta első ránézésre azonosítani. Bosszankodva hajolt még közelebb a láncokhoz, és elégedetlenül vonta össze a szemöldökét, mert kilenc, első pillantásra ismerősnek tűnő jel apró, de fontos részletében különbözött a megszokott írástól. Hogy biztos legyen a dolgában, még egyszer alaposan szemügyre vette őket, és rezignáltan állapította meg magában, hogy tényleg egy ősi, elfeledett korból származó változat volt, amit csak kevéssé ismert.

Ez újból emlékeztette a nyugtalanító tényre, hogy a sajátjánál sokkal idősebb mágiával volt dolga, és bár csábító gondolatnak tűnt, nem kapkodhatott, és nem követhette el azt a végzetes hibát, hogy alábecsülje Odin gyászát, vagy haragját.

Mivel a rúnákkal nem boldogult volna elég gyorsan, más megoldást kellett keresnie. Vakmerő, kockázatos módszert választott, de úgy érezte, nem volt veszítenivalója. Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyon, vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd lehunyt szemmel összpontosítani kezdett.

Nem telt bele sok idő, és megpillantotta maga előtt a bilincseket átszövő mágiát.

A karkötőkön tekergő, véletlenszerűen egymásba kapcsolódó arany fonalak szerteágazó alakzatokba rendeződtek, hogy azután a pillanat töredéke alatt újból megváltozzanak. Loki elismerően mérte végig a bonyolult varázslatot, és egyáltalán nem lepődött meg a szövevényes formákon, hiszen a Mindenek Atyjától nem is számított kevesebbre.

Ahhoz, hogy le tudja venni a bilincseket, először el kellett távolítania az Yggdrasil kusza gyökereihez hasonló mágikus fonalakat, közben pedig meg kellett akadályoznia, hogy a karkötők védelme működésbe lépjen. Ehhez viszont szüksége volt a varázserejére.

Figyelmét az elméjében a bilincsek által emelt masszív fal felé fordította, mely ugyanolyan valódinak tűnt, mint Hrimthurs* építménye, ami odakint Asgardot vette körül.

A tömör akadályon első ránézésre akkora rés sem volt, amin egy hajszál átfért volna, ezért kezdeti erőfeszítései nem jártak sikerrel, Loki viszont türelmes volt, és kitartóan kutatott tovább. A mágiája ott volt egy karnyújtásnyira, látszólag elérhetetlen messzeségben, de nem létezett tökéletes fal, mindegyiknek volt valamilyen hibája, ő pedig repedéseket, gyenge pontokat, hiányos illesztéseket keresett.

Amikor végül észrevett egy kis rést az alapoknál, és jobban megvizsgálta az alig látható, apró hézagot, elszántsága elnyerte jutalmát. Bár nem tudott mágiát használni, hogy illúziót hozzon létre vagy varázsoljon, az elméje erejét még a bilincsek sem korlátozhatták teljesen, máskülönben már sem beszélni, sem mozogni nem tudott volna.

Óvatosan hozzáfogott, hogy kiszélesítse, és addig koncentrált, amíg a rés fokozatosan növekedni nem kezdett. Időről időre rövid szünetet tartott, amíg megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a bilincsek védővarázslata nem aktiválódott, majd erőt merítve az apró sikerből, tovább haladt előre.

Egyre bátrabban próbálkozott, és egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj tört fel belőle, amikor a kis törésvonalból tucatnyi új repedés eredt, és azok lassan, de biztosan minden irányba szétterjedtek.

Azonban sokáig nem örülhetett, mert amint tovább merészkedett, kínzó fejfájás tört rá.

Eleinte csak a koncentrálásban akadályozta, ám az egyre fokozódó fájdalom visszavonulásra kényszerítette, és amikor dühösen kinyitotta a szemét, nemcsak a feje sajgott, de szédült és a végtagjait is erőtlennek érezte.

Ingerülten megdörzsölte a halántékát, és engedélyezett magának egy pár perces pihenőt, hogy átgondolja a lehetséges következményeket, amíg a fejfájása tompa lüktetéssé nem szelídült. Miközben felülkerekedett a gyengeségen, úgy döntött, tesz még egy próbát, azonban ahogy behunyta a szemét, hogy megkeresse az elméjében azt a pontot a falon, ahol nemrég kibővítette a hasadékot, megütközve tapasztalta, hogy az ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint amikor felfedezte. Nyoma sem volt annak, amit az előbb tett, Odin varázslata egyszerűen újjáépítette a falat.

Loki nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és megint nekilátott, hogy kitágítsa a hézagot. Egy percig sem gondolta, hogy könnyű dolga lesz, és ezúttal valóban sokkal lassabban haladt, mint szerette volna. Bár a fal látszólag ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint korábban, a rés környéke mégis erősebb és ellenállóbb lett a próbálkozásaival szemben, és jóval tovább tartott, amíg ismét sikerült egy kis darabon megbontania.

Most, hogy már tudta, mi volt az ára, nem hagyta, hogy a fejfájás vagy az azt kísérő gyengeség megzavarja. Másodjára már egyik sem érte felkészületlenül, a bilincsek reakciója viszont, amit az előbb nem láthatott, annál inkább meglepte.

Amikor Loki megérezte mágiája összetéveszthetetlen, hívogató jelenlétét, a repedést kitöltő vakító, arany fényt egy pillanatra hideg, zöld villanás fedte el. Először azt hitte, hogy csak a képzelete űzött vele tréfát, de azután gyorsan megértette, mi történt.

Odin varázslata egyszerre volt végtelenül megalázó, kegyetlen és aljas.

A karkötők minden sikeres támadása után megcsapolták a mágiáját, és segítségével nemcsak kijavították, hanem meg is erősítették a varázserejét elzáró mentális pajzsot.

Loki maradék önuralma semmivé lett: féktelen düh áradt szét benne, és minden erejével nekiesett a elméjében magasodó falnak. Ahol a repedések vonalai egymásba futottak, ott kisebb-nagyobb darabok peregtek le belőle, és tűntek el a semmiben, de nem számított, milyen gyorsan bontotta meg a sima felületet, az mindig visszaállt az eredeti formájába, ő pedig egyre gyengébb lett.

A karkötők elszívták minden energiáját, és a büntetés az engedetlenségéért csontig hatoló, leírhatatlan fájdalom volt. Egy szempillantás alatt kizökkent a koncentrációból. Teste minden egyes porcikája lángolt a kíntól, és levegő után kapkodva, görcsbe ránduló izmokkal görnyedt össze az ágyán. A legkisebb mozdulat is kész gyötrelem volt, és bár két fájdalomhullám között még ordítani sem maradt ereje, ezerszer is elátkozta magában a Mindenek Atyját.

Amikor egy idő után megint képes volt összefüggően gondolkozni, émelyítő érzés fogta el, amiért alulmaradt. Néhány perccel ezelőtt még biztos volt benne, hogy sikerrel jár, mostanra azonban kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ezzel a módszerrel nem fogja tudni megtörni a bilincsek mágiáját. Ha folytatta volna, csak saját magának okozott volna még több fájdalmat, büszkesége azonban nem engedte, hogy máris feladja.

Nem hitte, hogy Odin csupán az asgardi mágiával szemben vértezte fel védelemmel a bilincseket, de még a következmények ismerete nélkül is szívesebben nézett szembe egy másik kudarccal most, mint később azzal, hogy meg sem próbálta. Mielőtt meggondolhatta volna magát, újból elhelyezkedett az ágyon és behunyta a szemét.

Amikor megpillantotta a bilincseket átszövő mágikus fonalakat, Loki arra az egy varázslatra kezdett el összpontosítani, amit minden jégóriás ismert. Míg Frigga örökségét, a seidhrt tanulta, a jötün mágia apja révén veleszületett adottsága volt. Bár nem szívesen használta, most mégis legyűrte az idegenkedését, és abban bízott, hogy a jégóriások erejét még Odin varázslata sem tudja korlátozni.

Míg a hőmérséklet érezhetően lecsökkent a cellában, a karkötők körül tekergő arany szálak lassan jégkék színben kezdtek el pompázni, és ezzel egyidőben addig kiszámíthatatlan mozgásuk lelassult. Ahogy egyre több fonálra átterjedt a fagyos árnyalat, megdermedtek, és többé már nem változtatták az alakjukat.

Amikor a kék szálakon vékony repedések jelentek meg, a mágikus fonalak olyan könnyedén törtek ketté, mint a jégcsapok.

Ám megint korai volt Loki öröme, mert a letört szálak helyére újak nőttek, méghozzá sokkal gyorsabban, mintsem lépést tudott volna velük tartani, hogy megfagyassza, és széttörje őket.

Először csak a csuklóját fonták körbe lágyan, figyelmeztetően, de amikor a herceg továbbra sem szüntette meg a varázslatot, felkúsztak a karjára, körbefonták a testét, és a törzséhez szorították a kezét. Újabb és újabb szálak eredtek az előzőkből, és valósággal gúzsba kötötték.

Két szál elért a nyakáig, és ahogy Loki ösztönösen mocorogni kezdett, hogy kiszabadítsa magát, a fonalak megfeszültek. Minél erősebben próbálkozott, annál szorosabbá váltak, és egyre kevesebb levegő jutott a tüdejébe. Amikor már a végtagjai is zsibbadni kezdtek, rájött, hogyha így folytatja, bármelyik percben elveszítheti az eszméletét. Végső kétségbeesésében felhagyott minden ellenállással, mozdulatlanná dermedt, és remélte, hogy a bilincsek nemcsak a támadást, de a visszavonulást is képesek felismerni.

Elképzelni sem tudott volna megalázóbb helyzetet annál, ha segítségért kellett volna kiabálnia.

Végül lassan, de enyhült a szorítás, a fonalak visszahúzódtak a helyükre, a bilincsek köré, Loki pedig sajgó mellkassal, néhány korty levegőhöz jutott.

Hiába égett a tüdeje, és lüktetett a feje, a szégyen sokkal rosszabb volt bármilyen fizikai kínnál. Úgy érezte, bolondot csinált magából, amiért Odin ilyen könnyen túljárt az eszén. Mire elég erőt érzett, hogy felkeljen, minden korábbi higgadtsága szertefoszlott, és szabad utat engedve haragjának, felkapta az első keze ügyébe eső dolgot. A díszes széket dühében többször a falnak vágta, aztán az asztalát ragadta meg, és csapta teljes erejéből a földhöz, nem törődve az étellel, a tányérokkal vagy a poharakkal. Minden, ami mozdítható volt szanaszét repült, és a cellája pillanatok alatt úgy nézett ki, mintha egy tornádó söpört volna végig rajta.

Észre sem vette, hogy végiggyalogolt az üvegcserepeken, csupán akkor látta meg őket, amikor felsértették a lábát, és a szúró fájdalom a talpába hasított. Kimerülten roskadt le a fal mellé, és ahogy ott ült a gondolataiba merülve, teljesen elveszítette az időérzékét.

Órák telhettek el, amikor egyszer csak kopogás törte meg a csendet, majd Jernskjegg bukkant fel a zárka előtt. Két-két botot tartott a kezében, azokat ütötte össze ütemesen, onnan eredt a zaj.

Ez a nagyjából öt marok hosszúságú fadarab a börtönőrök kedvelt fenyítési eszköze volt. Az erős husáng, amit általában az övükbe tűzve hordtak, a rabok fegyelmezésére szolgált azokban az esetekben, amikor más már nem használt.

Jernskjegg megállt a zárka előtt, és egy alattomos vigyor jelent meg az arcán. Nem szólt semmit, de nyilvánvalóan várt valamire.

Nem telt el sok idő, és megjelentek Frigga testőrei, Filgursson vezetésével. Jernskjegg mindegyiküknek átnyújtott egy husángot, azután saját botját a kezébe fogva közelebb lépett.

A foglyok kíváncsian gyűltek össze a szomszédos cellában, és hangosan elkezdtek fogadásokat kötni egymás között. Úgy tűnt, nem először volt ilyenben részük.

\- Odin megint új barátokat küldött? Igazán kedves tőle - jegyezte meg ironikusan Loki. Egy komor mosoly kíséretében felvett a földről egy törött fadarabot, ami nemrég még az asztala egyik lába volt, majd párszor feldobta a levegőbe, és megforgatta az ujjai között.

A bilincsek miatt nem hívhatta segítségül a mágiáját, de hagyományos közelharcban ugyanolyan tapasztalt volt, mint bármelyik asgardi katona. A tény, hogy nem szívesen hagyatkozott fizikai erőre egy kézitusában, a közhiedelemmel ellentétben csupán azt jelentette, hogy nem szeretett puszta kézzel harcolni. Nem pedig azt, hogy nem is tudott.

Amíg a négy testőr lecsatolta a páncéljait, és a fegyvereiket a folyosón a cellák előtt gondos halomba fektették, a türelmetlen Jernskjegg nem volt hajlandó tovább várni. Megszüntette a zárka erőterét, és Filgursson figyelmeztető szavai ellenére belépett a cellába.

Bár egyedül volt egy szűk helyen az illúziói, vagy komolyabb fegyver nélkül, Loki mégis úgy becsülte, hogy egy kis szerencsével, és némi furfanggal a túlerő ellenére is harcképtelenné tudja tenni az ellenfeleit, mielőtt felülkerekednek rajta. Bizakodásra adott okot, hogy a katonák a felszerelésüket a fegyvereikkel együtt odakint hagyták.

Egyelőre nem akarták megölni.

Jernskjegg közelebb lépett, hogy felé vágjon a botjával, de Loki fürgén elhajolt a nehézkes támadás elől. Amikor a börtönőr újból megpróbálta eltalálni, a herceg ahelyett, hogy hátrált volna, blokkolta a döfését, majd keményen a férfi csuklójára ütött, mire az a sérült kezéhez kapott.

Loki rögtön kihasználta a kínálkozó lehetőséget, egy pillanat alatt a háta mögé került, és már emelte a botját, hogy egy ütéssel a földre küldje a lomha őrt, azonban mielőtt befejezhette volna a mozdulatsort, a bilincsein körbefutó rúnák hirtelen aranysárga színnel felizzottak.

Odin eddig ismeretlen varázslata működésbe lépett, és Loki a csuklójába nyilalló váratlan fájdalomtól annyira meglepődött, hogy kis híján elejtette a kezében szorongatott fadarabot.

Mivel Jernskjegg egyáltalán nem számított a támadásra, Loki nem hagyhatta, hogy időt nyerjen, és feleszméljen, ezért figyelmen kívül hagyva a bilincsek okozta kínt, egy-egy erős ütést mért az őr vállára és tarkójára.

Jernskjegg keményen nekivágódott a padlónak, meg sem próbált felkelni, csak ott feküdt, halkan nyöszörögve.

Jóllehet, Loki igyekezett felkészülni rá, a fájdalom mégis villámcsapásként hasított a vállába és a fejébe. Szabad kezével megdörzsölte a halántékát, majd a térdére támaszkodva, előregörnyedve várta, hogy enyhüljön a kín. Olvasott már erről a varázslatról, igaz még sohasem használta. Bor uralkodása idején hétköznapi büntetésnek számított: a bilincsek ugyanott okoztak sokszoros fájdalmat, ahol az elítélt a másik személynek, szinte lehetetlenné téve, hogy az ártson neki.

Ha nem ő lett volna a szenvedő alanya, még elismeréssel is adózott volna Odin látványos trükkjének.

Amikor egy kis lélegzethez jutott, és felvette a börtönőr botját a földről, hogy kicserélje rá az otromba asztallábat, amit eddig forgatott, a szomszédos zárkák felől helyeslő kiáltások és szórványos taps hallatszott.

A testőrök ekkor már a cellájában voltak, de nem siették el a dolgot. Látszott, hogy képzett katonák voltak, összehangoltan mozogtak, és szavak nélkül, egy-egy kézmozdulatból is értették egymást.

Loki úgy helyezkedett, hogy a háta mögül ne tudják meglepni, és ha egyszerre támadnának rá, akadályozzák egymást. Mialatt elkerült egy rúgást, majd kivédett egy sor botütést, felmérte az ellenfeleit, és a jobboldali fiatal férfit választotta. Közben eszébe jutott a katona neve is. Jónsson.

A herceg könnyedén kitért a következő rúgás elől, és egy erős ütést mért Jónsson bal lábára. A jól irányzott mozdulat ideget érhetett, mert kín torzította el a testőr arcát, és szinte azonnal térdre rogyott.

Úgy tűnt, sikerült leszerelnie, ám még mielőtt kiélvezhette volna ezt az apró győzelmet, a bilincsek harmadszorra is felizzottak. Loki hiába számított rá előre, a lábán végigkúszó, zsibbasztó fájdalom teljesen kizökkentette a ritmusból, és egy halk szitkozódás kíséretében hátrébb bicegett, hogy néhány percre kikerüljön a botok hatósugarából.

A korábban talpába fúródott üvegszilánkok nem könnyítették meg a dolgát, és az állva maradt testőrök sem tettek le a szándékukról, hogy emlékezetessé tegyék számára a napot. Szünet nélküli, gyors támadássorozataik kizártak minden védekezési lehetőséget vagy taktikázást, és ahogy felőrölték a maradék erejét is, Filgursson társa váratlanul kiütötte a botot Loki kezéből.

A bot szinte még földet sem ért, amikor az ellenkező oldalról Filgursson egy másik jól irányzott ütése csattant a halántékán. A herceg botladozva hátratántorodott, de felocsúdni sem maradt ideje, máris érkezett a következő ütés a bordái közé. Összegörnyedt a fájdalomtól.

Egy elkeseredett kísérletet tett rá, hogy megkaparintsa az egyik botot, és visszaszerezze az irányítást, a testőrök azonban lélegzetvételnyi szünetet sem hagytak neki, sőt újult erővel támadtak. Miután Filgursson ismét eltalálta, és már nemcsak az izzadság folyt a szemébe, hanem felrepedt szemöldökéből a vér is, elhomályosítva a látását, Loki helyzete egyre kilátástalanabbá vált. A következő ütés megint a sérült bordáit érte. Kínlódva hátrahőkölt, és szinte egészen a falig visszahúzódott.

A háromszoros létszámfölény, és a testében lüktető fájdalom lehetetlenné tett bármilyen ellentámadást, és az alattomos varázslatok nyomán a bilincsek elszívták minden erejét. Loki ekkor már csupán a karjával védte magát, arra hogy megkísérelje elvenni valamelyik husángot, már gondolni se mert. Be kellett látnia, miszerint a terve, hogy uralja a küzdelmet, azelőtt szertefoszlott, hogy Jernskjegg belépett volna a zárkába.

Egy a gyomrát ért rúgástól a földre került, és csak zihálva nézte az arcáról a koszos padlóra hulló vércseppeket. Amikor megpróbált felállni, Jónsson odasántikált hozzá, jó néhány ütést mért rá a bottal, majd amikor a karja elfáradt, kétszer-háromszor oldalba rúgta. Ekkor már a másik két testőr is ütötte, ahol érte.

Filgursson a kezére taposott.

Loki egy hátborzongató reccsenést hallott, és az egész teste összerándult a kíntól, de nem akarta megadni a testőröknek az elégtételt, hogy hallják felkiáltani, ezért inkább keményen az ajkába harapott. Érezte a kiserkenő vér ízét a szájában. Látása elhomályosult, a zárka körvonalai a katonákkal együtt lassan összemosódtak a szemei előtt. A börtöncellákból kiszűrődő hangok monoton morajlássá tompultak, majd pár másodperccel később teljesen elhaltak.

Az ájulás megváltásként érkezett, és hacsak átmenetileg is, de megszabadította a fájdalomtól.

Cserébe régi emlékek és hívatlan érzések törtek rá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hrimthurs: az északi legendák szerint egy óriás, aki (halandó képében) felajánlotta Odinnak, hogy falat húz Asgard köré, hogy az ellenségeiket távol tarthassák.


	4. Chapter 4

_Loki unatkozott. A fiatal herceg sóhajtva kulcsolta össze az ujjait a tarkóján, majd hanyatt dőlt az ágyán, és miközben igyekezett kitalálni, hogyan vessen véget az egyhangúságnak, komoran bámulta a hálószobája mennyezetét díszítő arany rozettákat. El kellett ismernie, hogy csak magát okolhatta, amiért a dolgok idáig fajultak._

_Amikor nem volt elég elővigyázatos, és fény derült a csínytevéseire, rangjának köszönhetően általában sikerült elkerülnie a felelősségre vonást és következmények nélkül törhette a fejét a következő tréfán. Szemrehányó pillantásokon és dorgáló szavakon kívül ritkán kapott komolyabb büntetést._

_Most azonban elpártolt tőle a szerencséje._

_Legújabb trükkjének szokás szerint Thor volt a szenvedő alanya, ám ez alkalommal nemcsak bátyja haragudott meg rá, apjuk sem volt megbocsátó hangulatban. Büntetésképp Loki már négy hosszú napja nem hagyhatta el a lakosztályát, nem vehetett részt a közös családi étkezéseken, és látogatókat sem fogadhatott._

_Ám legjobban nem is az fájt a hercegnek, hogy bezárták hanem, hogy a király parancsára elvették tőle azokat a mágiáról szóló könyveit, melyeket hosszú hónapok aprólékos munkájával ő maga válogatott össze a palota könyvtárából._

_A fiút gyerekkora óta vonzotta a varázslók zárt világa. A lenyűgöző trükkök, a látszólag semmiből felbukkanó, szinte életre kelt illúziók mind ámulatba ejtették, így amióta anyja támogatásával a mágia művészetét tanulmányozta, ezeknek a könyveknek a társaságában töltötte szinte minden szabadidejét._

_Igaz, ezzel kivívta Sif, Fandral és a többiek lenézését, akik olvasás helyett sokkal szívesebben gyűltek össze odakint az udvaron edzeni._

_Loki kezdetben megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni bántó megjegyzéseiket, és minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy nekik is megmutassa a mágia szépségét. Ők azonban csak kinevették, és ha egy varázslata nem úgy sikerült, ahogyan azt eltervezte, egyetlenegy alkalmat sem szalasztottak el, hogy gúnyt űzzenek belőle, és heteken át az orra alá dörgölték a hibáit._

_Thor kivételével._

_A villámisten jelenlétében senki sem mert lekezelően bánni Lokival, és bár a saját kárán kellett megtanulnia, hogy ez a fajta tisztelet sokszor nem volt őszinte, mégis örült neki, ha Thor kiállt mellette. Általában. Azután amikor elfogyott a türelme, és már túlságosan fárasztónak találta bátyja oltalmazó viselkedését, hol vicces, hol kegyetlen tréfák kíséretében hozta ezt a tudomására. Thor pedig vérmérsékletétől függően viselte, hogy a csínytevések céltáblája lett._

_A fiú váratlanul halk zajt hallott a folyosó felől. Kíváncsian nézett fel, hiszen még túl korán volt a vacsorához, és apja büntetés terhe alatt megtiltotta a szolgálóknak, hogy a legszükségesebb teendők kivételével belépjenek a lakosztályába._

_\- Ki van ott? - állt fel, és a mágikus pecséttel lezárt ajtóhoz lépett._

_\- Én vagyok. Jól vagy, testvér? - csendült fel Thor ismerős hangja._

_\- Mit keresel itt? - kérdezett vissza Loki meglepetten, miközben hallotta, ahogy a bátyja letelepedett a földre a túloldalon._

_\- Gondoltam, örülnél egy kis társaságnak. Holnap kora hajnalban vadászni indulunk, és három vagy négy napig biztosan távol leszünk._

_\- Halkabban! A végén még idecsődíted az őröket! Semmi kedvem még több büntetéshez miattad! - csattant fel Loki dühösen a szemét forgatva a túl hangos magyarázkodás hallatán, de közben követte Thor példáját, és a hátát az ajtónak támasztva ő is leült a földre._

_\- Ne aggódj, nem láttak meg - biztosította a szőke fiú, és Loki hallotta a hangján, hogy elengedte a füle mellett sértődött szavait. - Meddig kell még itt maradnod?_

_\- Nem tudom, gondolom még néhány napig - vonta meg a vállát Loki. - Apa valami olyasmit mondott, hogy amíg nem tanúsítok "őszinte megbánást". Bármit jelentsen is - fintorodott el, bár Thor természetesen ezt sem láthatta. A világért sem vallotta volna be, mennyire jólesett neki bátyja törődése._

_\- Ha ez segít, én már egyáltalán nem haragszom. És az oldalam sem fáj már._

_\- Ezt igazán örömmel hallom. Nagylelkű és nemes dolog, hogy máris megbocsátottál Lokinak - amikor Frigga hangja felcsendült, a testvérek egyszerre pattantak fel az ajtó két oldalán, és Loki önkéntelenül elmosolyodott. - Négyszemközt szeretnék beszélni az öcséddel. Most menj, később a vacsoránál találkozunk - kérte a királynő a fiát._

_\- Igenis, anyám._

_Az ajtót lezáró varázslat Frigga számára nem jelentett akadályt, így egy pillanattal később már Loki előtt állt, és szorosan magához ölelte. A herceg először boldogan viszonozta az ölelést, de azután elkomorult az arca._

_\- Meddig kell még itt maradnom? - kérdezte._

_\- A döntés apád kezében van._

_Loki csalódottan bontakozott ki Frigga karjaiból, hiszen titokban azt remélte, hogy anyja azért jött, hogy közölje vele, hogy letelt a büntetése._

_\- Ha rajta múlik, sohasem kerülök ki innen - morogta maga elé rosszkedvűen._

_\- Ne aggódj, Lóðurr, biztos megenyhül - próbálta meggyőzni Frigga, miközben végigsimított fekete haján. Gyerekkori beceneve hallatán egy grimasz futott át Loki arcán, de nem tette szóvá, mert közben észrevette, hogy anyja egy könyvet tartott a másik kezében. Kérdő tekintettel pillantott fel rá. - A kedvenc versesköteted - magyarázta az asszony. A herceg felcsillanó szemekkel nyúlt volna a könyv után, de Frigga megállította. - Előbb beszélni szeretnék veled._

_Loki türelmetlenül felsóhajtott a gondolatra, hogy még egy szülői kioktatást végig kell hallgatnia helytelen viselkedéséről, de anyja komoly tekintetén látta, hogy felesleges lett volna ellenkeznie. Szótlanul megragadott egy széket, és odahúzta, hogy Frigga helyet foglalhasson, ő maga pedig kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyán, a hátát a támlájának vetette, és várt._

_\- Egyszer eljön majd az idő, amikor Thor lesz az egyetlen igaz támaszod az életben, és viszont._


	5. Chapter 5

Az emlék, akár egy álom elhalványult, Loki pedig arra tért magához, hogy egy erős kéz markolta meg a karját, és ülő helyzetbe emelte. A herceg nem mozdult, csak kíntól ködös elmével, a sorsába beletörődve várta a következő ütést. Ahogy teltek a másodpercek, és nem történt semmi, csodálkozva nyitotta ki a szemét, és amikor felemelte a fejét, egy vörös palást került a látóterébe, majd Thor égszínkék pillantásával találkozott a tekintete. A villámisten arcán kimondatlan érzelmek sora suhant át, és mire végigmérte Lokit, a már meglévő harag és megvetés mellé aggodalom és sajnálat vegyült.

\- Mit akarsz itt? - méltatlankodott Loki, és erőtlenül megpróbálta arrébb tolni a mellette guggoló alakot. Gyűlölte, amiért Thor ilyen szánalmas állapotban látta. - Hagyj békén!

\- Mi történt? Ki tette ezt? - intett körbe Thor egyszerre utalva Loki és a zárka állapotára. - Szólok az egyik őrnek, hogy azonnal küldessenek a gyógyítókért! - kiáltott fel, miután jobban szemügyre vette öccse sebeit.

\- Fel... - váratlanul olyan éles fájdalom hasított Loki mellkasába, hogy elakadt a szava. - Felesleges, úgysem jönne senki - szűrte kínlódva a szavakat a fogai közt, és az előbbiekből tanulva lassan, óvatosan kifújta, majd beszívta a levegőt. A szúró érzés mértékéből ítélve legalább egy bordája eltörött. Miközben ép kézfejével letörölte a vért az arcáról, látta, hogy Thor továbbra is hol a cella darabokban heverő berendezési tárgyait, hol a sérüléseit bámulta. - Gondolkozz, te ostoba! - csattant fel - Szerinted kinek a parancsára...

\- Nem! - ellenkezett Thor. A villámisten mindig elfogult volt, amikor Odinról volt szó, most pedig szemmel láthatóan elborzadt még a gondolattól is, amire Loki célzott.

\- Komolyan elhiszed, hogy ez megtörténhetett a tudomása nélkül? - kérdezte a mágus leereszkedő hangon. Amikor gúnyosan felhúzta az egyik szemöldökét, Thor némán megrázta a fejét, ami akár tagadás, akár beleegyezés is lehetett. Bár más körülmények között Loki örömmel ásta volna alá mostohabátyja apja iránt érzett bizalmát néhány kétértelmű megjegyzéssel, most túlságosan kimerültnek érezte magát, így csupán vállat vont, és hagyta, hogy a szavai nyomán Thor maga vonja le a következtetését. - Ha azt akarod hinni róla, hogy inkább buta, mint kegyetlen, az a te választásod.

Thor rosszalló hallgatásából ítélve nem tudott mivel visszavágni, de még mielőtt a csend túlságosan nyomasztóvá vált volna, megszólalt:

\- Ő sem akarná, hogy veszekedjünk...

Amikor a hangja váratlanul elhalt, Loki sejtette, hogy szavai ugyanazt a közös emléket idézték fel benne, ami az ő lelki szemei előtt is lejátszódott, mert megenyhült a tekintete, és egy szomorú, lemondó mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

\- Bár nem lepődne meg rajta - szaladt ki mindkettejük száján egyszerre, ahogy egymásra néztek. A feszültség lassan feloldódott, és Thor kihasználva az alkalmat, leült Lokival szemben a földre.

\- Azért jöttem, mert történt néhány dolog, amiről beszélnünk kell - kezdte, közben azonban ujjaival zaklatottan beletúrt szőke hajába, és máskor magabiztos hangjába kézzelfogható szorongás keveredett. - Beszéltem Odinnal, hogy meggyőzzem.

\- Hogy meggyőzd? Ugyan miről? - kérdezett vissza Loki egy olyan pillantás kíséretében, mintha már maga a feltételezés is valamiféle abszurd vicc lett volna. A rövid, meghitt hangulat semmivé lett, és úgy tűnt, Thor a maradék bátorságát is elvesztette, mert elhallgatott, és ahelyett, hogy ránézett volna, inkább Loki válla felett, a cella egykor fehér falát tüntette ki a figyelmével. - Ha már elkezdted, fejezd is be!

\- Hogy megengedje, hogy részt vehess a temetésen.

Míg Thor szinte elharapta az utolsó szót, és a falról a padlóra szegezte a tekintetét, Loki lenéző mosolyra húzta a száját.

\- Hadd találjam ki, nemet mondott - élcelődött, de hangja szokatlanul rekedten csengett.

\- Sajnálom, öcsém - szabadkozott Thor.

\- Fogd már fel végre, hogy nincs szükségem a sajnálatodra! - fakadt ki ingerülten Loki. - Ahogy a szánalmadra sem - fűzte hozzá baljós hangon, és még mielőtt a villámisten megszólalhatott volna, figyelmeztetően feltartotta az ujját. - És nem vagyok az öcséd.

\- Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy veszekedjünk.

Loki azonban nem reagált Thor szemrehányó szavaira. A feltámadó féltékenység emléke elnyomta a lelkifurdalását, és végre elég erőt érzett magában, hogy feltápászkodjon. Amikor mostohabátyja észrevette a mozdulatát felemelkedett, és kinyújtotta a karját, hogy felsegítse, ám ő úgy tett, mintha nem látta volna az apró gesztust, és ha nehézkesen is, de inkább egyedül állt talpra.

\- Mit akar még tőlem az apád? - kérdezte fásultan.

\- Nem Odin küldött, ő nem tud róla, hogy itt vagyok - húzta vissza a kezét habozva a villámisten.

Ha törött bordája nem tiltakozott volna szúró fájdalommal minden egyes lélegzetvételnél, Loki legszívesebben kinevette volna. Thor naivabb volt, mint gondolta, ha tényleg azt hitte, hogy Odin nem szerez tudomást a látogatásáról.

\- Akkor meg minek jöttél? Kárörvendeni? Gúnyolódni? - forgatta bosszankodva a szemeit, és kimerülten nekitámaszkodott a falnak. Már nem tűnt olyan jó ötletnek, hogy az előbb felkelt, de máskülönben Thor fölé magasodott volna, és azt nem akarta.

\- A segítségedért jöttem.

\- A segítségemért? - ismételte meg Loki mély gyanakvással. Egy kezén meg tudta számolni, hányszor sikerült Thornak szavakkal vagy tettekkel meglepnie őt az elmúlt közel ezer évben. - A hatalmas Thor egy korcs jégóriásra utalva? Ha az alattvalóid ezt hallanák - nevetett fel halkan, minden öröm nélkül. Amikor Thor arca elsötétült, Loki hangjában egyszerre hallatszott kétely és tömény cinizmus: - Rettentő nagy bajban lehetsz, ha hozzám fordulsz segítségért.

\- Hallgass már! - mordult fel Thor - A sötétefek vezére, Malekith Svartalfheimbe menekült és atyánk... - Loki olyan jeges gyűlölettel teli pillantást vetett rá, hogy a villámisten önkéntelenül is hátrahőkölt, és gyorsan kijavította magát - Odin lezáratta a Bifrösztöt, a Tesseract pedig lakat alatt van. Senki sem mehet se ki, se be.

\- Roppant kellemetlen lehet, de nekem mi közöm hozzá? - érdeklődött Loki gúnyos felhanggal, mire Thor először idegesen felsóhajtott, majd mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Szinte szétfeszítette a mellkasát a türelmetlenség, mégis nyugalmat erőltetett magára.

\- Tudod, miért támadtak meg minket?

\- Bosszúból? - találgatott Loki unottan, bár semmi kedve nem volt Thor kérdezz-felelek játékához. - Gondolom, több mint elegendő okuk volt rá, miután Bor annakidején majdnem mind egy szálig elpusztította őket.

\- Nem a bosszú hozta ide őket - rázta meg a fejét a villámisten -, hanem az Éter, ami Jane testében van.

\- Folytasd! - Loki smaragdzöld szemében először csillant némi érdeklődés, amióta Thor belépett a cellájába.

\- A Midgardon Jane véletlenül átlépett abba a dimenzióba, ahol az Éter ötezer éven át pihent, és az valahogy eggyé vált vele. Idehoztam őt abban a reményben, hogy a gyógyítóink találnak rá módot, hogy eltávolítsák a testéből - vázolta a szőke férfi nagy vonalakban a helyzetet. - De hiába, mert még Odin sem tudja, hogyan szedhetnénk ki belőle anélkül, hogy közben baja esne.

\- Még mindig nem értem, mit akarsz tőlem.

\- Odint elvakítja a gyász, nem érdekli, hány asgardi életébe kerül, harcolni akar, amikor Malekith visszajön. Nekem viszont nincs időm kivárni az elf fattyú következő lépését - Thor képtelen volt tovább veszteg maradni, ezért zaklatottan sétálni kezdett Loki előtt. - Jane haldoklik! Az Éter elszívja az életerejét, és ha nem csinálok valamit, el fogom veszíteni!

\- Akkor búcsúzz el tőle most, amíg még megteheted. A halandók élete a miénk mellett amúgy is csak egy szempillantás.

\- Nem! - kiáltotta felháborodottan Thor.

\- Más körülmények között mennyi időt tölthetnél vele? Harminc évet? Negyvenet? - kérdezte Loki, és a tekintetével követte, ahogy Thor feldúltan járkált fel-alá. Ritkán látta őt ennyire kétségbeesettnek, de többre számított a szerelemtől fűtött félisten panaszkodásánál. - Előbb vagy utóbb úgyis el fogod veszíteni. Nem tudsz rá felkészülni.

\- És ez elégedettséggel tölt el?

\- Az elégedettség nem jellemző rám - válaszolta Loki egykedvűen, mire Thor egy lesújtó pillantás kíséretében megtorpant előtte.

\- Rám pedig a feladás. Meg fogom menteni! - Thor szemébe makacs elszántság költözött, és Loki jól ismert ezt az arckifejezését. Többnyire meggondolatlan cselekedetek sora követte. - El kell vinnem Jane-t a Sötét Világba, és meg kell akadályoznom Malekith tervét, de egyedül te tudod, hol vannak a titkos utak a világok közt. Csak te tudod a módját, hogyan lehet eljutni Svartalfheimbe anélkül, hogy Odin értesülne róla, ezért lehetőséget ajánlok egy nemes bosszúra! - tért végül a tárgyra.

\- És még? - kérdezte óvatosan Loki, de Thor válasza visszarántotta a valóságba, és a reménye olyan gyorsan elillant, amilyen gyorsan jött.

\- Ennyit tudok felajánlani, és utána ezt a cellát.

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Loki, de közben minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy el tudja rejteni a csalódottságát. Megint nekidőlt a falnak, és némán nézte a másik arcán átfutó érzelmeket a zavartól, a gyanakváson át, egészen a felismerésig.

\- Nem? - húzta össze a szemeit hitetlenkedve Thor.

\- Melyik részét nem értetted a "nem"-nek?

\- De nem szomjazol a bosszúra? A dicsőségre, amit Malekith legyőzése jelent? - faggatta Thor értetlenül, és a keze ökölbe szorult, miközben kiejtette a nevet. - Itt az alkalom, hogy elégtételt vegyél azért, amit tettek! - Loki lemondóan csóválta a fejét az egyszerű kijelentés hallatán. A villámisten számára mindig minden fekete volt vagy fehér.

\- Nem érdekel sem a bosszú, sem pedig a kis barátnőd élete, ha utána itt kell élve megrohadnom! - szavai nyomatékosítására egy színpadias mozdulattal Thor elé emelte a csuklóját, rajta Odin bilincsével.

\- Futni hagynád Malekithet? - Thor tanácstalan arckifejezése arra utalt, hogy eddig eszébe sem jutott, hogy Loki visszautasíthatja az ajánlatát.

\- Futni hagynál, ha odavezetnélek? - szegezte neki Loki a kérdést minden kertelés nélkül, de a túlságosan hosszúra nyúlt csendben már azelőtt tudta, mit fog mondani Thor, még mielőtt megszólalt volna.

\- Azok után, ahány ártatlan életet kioltottál a Földön, nem engedhetlek el csak úgy - magyarázta mostohabátyja komor arckifejezéssel.

\- Te hány életét oltottál ki azzal, hogy idevezetted az elfeket?

Habár Thor látszólag figyelmen kívül megjegyzését, a mozdulat, ahogy keresztbe fonta a karját a mellkasa előtt, arról árulkodott, hogy a kérdés az elevenébe talált.

\- Oka van annak, hogy itt vagy, és viselned kell a tetteid következményeit! - közölte nyers, kioktató hangnemben, amit minden valószínűség szerint egyenesen Odintól tanult.

\- Szóval, ha a halandó nőd élete forog kockán, gondolkodás nélkül megszegnéd a király utasítását. Ha viszont rólam van szó, akkor lelkifurdalás nélkül visszahoznál ide, hogy a sorsomra hagyj - állapította meg Loki. Thor szavai sokkal jobban fájtak neki, mint kellett volna, de együttérzés helyett csak egy újabb szúrós pillantást kapott cserébe.

\- Nem fogom felülbírálni apám ítéletét - rázta meg a fejét Thor, egyértelművé téve, hogy ez nem lehet alku tárgya.

\- Egy perc sem telt el azóta, hogy a testvérednek hívtál, és még engem neveznek manipulatívnak.

\- Jól meggondoltad? Ez az utolsó szavad?

\- Hányszor kell még elmondjam? - Loki megvető tekintettel mérte végig, majd megkerülte, és fáradtan az ágya felé sántikált. - Hagyj magamra, pihenni akarok!

A maga részéről befejezettnek tekintette a beszélgetésüket, Thor azonban nem mozdult.

\- Igazat mondott? - Thor hangja annyira halk volt, hogy Loki egy pillanatig azt hitte, csak képzelte, hogy hallotta, de amikor ránézett, meglepetten látta, hogy olyan feszülten figyelte minden rezdülését, mintha a válaszán múlt volna a kilenc világ sorsa.

\- A közhiedelemmel ellentétben nem vagyok gondolatolvasó. Talán ha pontosítanád a kérdésed - javasolta Loki enyhe megvetéssel.

\- Te küldted oda a démont? - a fennhéjázó mosoly azonnal lefagyott Loki ajkáról, és arca hideg, érzelemmentes maszkká merevedett. - Tőled akarom hallani! - követelt választ Thor türelmét vesztve. - Felelj!

Egy nagy lépéssel Loki előtt termett, és ügyet sem vetve a sérüléseire, keményen megragadta a vállát, és erősen megrázta.

Loki átgondolt magyarázata, a maradék józan eszével együtt, egy másodperc alatt a semmibe veszett.

\- Igen, ha kíváncsi vagy! Igen, igen, igen, én voltam! - kiáltott fel valahol a mániákus nevetés, és a kétségbeesés határán, ahogy valami elpattant benne. A villámisten megütközve hallgatta, ez alkalommal ő volt az, aki nem jutott szóhoz, és elszörnyedt arckifejezése láttán Loki közelebb hajolt hozzá, de nem azért, hogy kiszabaduljon a szorításából. - Most jobban érzed magad, Asgard hercege? Ezt akartad hallani, hogy elmúljon a lelkifurdalásod, Odin fia? - tudakolta becsmérlő hangon, majd lerázta magáról a döbbenettől megszólalni képtelen Thor kezét. - Mondd csak, te hol voltál, amikor szüksége lett volna rád?

A villámisten sápadtan hátratántorodott.

\- Mert te olyan nagy hasznára voltál ebben a cellában! - ordított magából kikelve, ahogy rátalált a hangjára.

\- Ki juttatott ide? Ki juttatott ide?! - kiabálta Loki dühös daccal a hangjában, és nem törődött a másik figyelmeztető pillantásával.

Bár mindketten ugyanolyan magasak voltak, és alig néhány centiméterre voltak csak egymástól, Thor valahogy elérte, hogy sokkal nagyobbnak tűnjön, ahogy fenyegetően fölé tornyosult.

\- Pontosan tudod, hogy ki! - tért vissza Thor a korábbi lekezelő stílusához. - Lehet, hogy anyánk téged ajándékozott meg az ősi tudással, dacolva mindennel és mindenkivel, de te újra és újra eljátszottad a bizalmát...

\- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy benned megbízott, amikor ott voltál egy karnyújtásnyira, és hagytad meghalni?

Ahogy Thor haragja egy szempillantás alatt fellángolt, tekintetéből eltűnt minden együttérzés vagy sajnálat, és Loki már nem látott benne semmi mást, csak a sajátjával összemérhető gyűlöletet. És a szeme sarkából egy fehéren felvillanó fényt.

Felkészületlenül érte a támadás.

Thor ereje keményen a cella falához vágta, Loki pedig az ütéstől a földre zuhant, és az éles fájdalom miatt úgy érezte mintha az összes levegő kiszorult volna a tüdejéből. Légszomjjal küzdve felkönyökölt, hogy talpra álljon kiszolgáltatott helyzetéből, de amikor felnézett, Thor már olyan közel volt hozzá, hogy vörös köpenyének széle súrolta az arcát. Lokinak esélye sem lett volna kitérni a következő támadás elől.

A villámisten ökölbe szorított kézzel megállt fölötte, de nem ütötte meg. Igaz, nem is segítette fel a földről. Úgy tűnt, a látvány kijózanította, mert dühe amilyen gyorsan fellobbant, olyan gyorsan el is múlt, és anélkül, hogy levette volna a tekintetét öccséről lassan, vontatottan elhátrált.

Miután a cella erőterének aranyló hálója megint ott feszült közöttük, Thor a folyosóról még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Lokira. Arcán mérhetetlen csalódottság tükröződött, és amikor újból megszólalt, hangja üres volt, és érzelemmentes:

\- Bárcsak Odin otthagyott volna Jötünheimben annak idején.

Eltartott pár pillanatig, míg Loki összeszedte magát, és ahogy kezét a mellkasára szorítva felült, gyűlölettel köpte a másik után a szavakat.

\- El sem... tudod... képzelni, hányszor... kívántam ugyanezt!

Thor ekkor már a kijárathoz vezető lépcsősoron állt, és bár nem fordult vissza, abból ahogy a vállai megrogytak mielőtt becsukódott volna mögötte a palota kapuja, Loki tudta, hogy hallotta.

A villámisten léptei már rég elhaltak, amikor Loki még mindig mozdulatlanul ült a falnál, és igyekezett lecsendesíteni háborgó gondolatait, ám ahelyett, hogy megnyugodott volna, szíve egyre hevesebben kezdett verni, mert Heimdall korábbi képei tolakodtak az elméjébe. Annyira valósághű és élénk volt mindegyik, mintha csak néhány méterre lettek volna tőle. Megtörten behunyta a szemét, de közben olyan erővel szorította össze az állkapcsát, hogy azt hitte, beleroppan.

Minden tehetetlensége, félelme, vesztesége és dühe valahonnan egészen mélyről, a gyomra környékéről kúszott egyre feljebb, a torka felé, hogy azután egy kétségbeesett, állati üvöltés formájában szakadjon ki belőle. A szomszédos cella lakói a velőtrázó ordítás hallatán elhallgattak, és sietve távolabb húzódtak a folyosótól.


	6. Chapter 6

_Loki élvezettel szívta be a Márvány-tenger felől érkező hűvös, sós levegőt, és az előtte álló feladat gondolatára elöntötte a testét az adrenalin. Évek óta nem kellett ezt az átjárót használnia, mégis pontosan emlékezett rá, milyen veszélyeket rejtett. Amikor annak idején felfedezte, és először próbált keresztüljutni rajta, ahogy most is, csak saját magára számíthatott._

_A kormány köré fűzte az ujjait, és egy finom, de határozott mozdulattal a víz fölött húzódó szürke sziklafal felé irányította a zsákmányolt hajót._

_\- Loki! - hangzott fel Thor figyelmeztető kiáltása a hajó orrából, ahogy a villámisten hirtelen ráébredt, hogy a képtelen manőver miatt lassítás nélkül neki fognak ütközni a függőleges hegyoldalnak._

_\- Ha könnyű lenne, bárki képes volna rá - mondta neki a mágus, de úgy tűnt, nem győzte meg, mert Thor elszakította a pillantását a sziklaszirtről, és döbbenten felé fordult._

_\- Megőrültél?_

_\- Nem kizárt - mosolyodott el Loki a másik bizalmatlan arckifejezése láttán. Remélte, hogy szorult annyi értelem mostohabátyjába, hogy belássa, nem ez volt a megfelelő időpont a vitatkozásra. Szerencsére, úgy tűnt, Thor rövid habozás után ugyanerre a következtetésre jutott, mert anélkül, hogy megszólalt volna, még egy utolsó, rosszalló pillantást vetett rá, majd Jane fölé hajolt, hogy a saját testével védje a becsapódás erejétől._

_Már csak méterek voltak hátra. Aki nem tudta, mit keressen, könnyen eltéveszthette, és itt nem járt második esély. Loki feszülten koncentrált, kizárta a tudatából a környezetét, az eszméletlen Jane-t, Thor szinte kézzelfogható aggodalmát, és csupán arra összpontosított, hogy megtalálja a nyílást a sziklafalban._

_A hajó mindkét oldala felszikrázott, ahogy irányíthatatlanul hánykolódtak. A fémborítás fülsüketítő csikorgással súrlódott neki a barlang falának, a kijárat pedig vészes sebességgel közeledett. Talán csak a távolság tette, vagy illúzió volt, mindenesetre úgy tűnt, mintha keskenyebb lett volna a bejáratnál._

_Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanatig Loki azt hitte, nem lesz elég helye._

_Másodpercek kérdése volt, hogy tehetetlenül nekisodródjanak valamelyik nagyobb, kiálló sziklának, és kettérörjön a hajótest, vagy lezuhanjanak a mélybe, ám még fel sem fogta igazán a látványt, amikor egy hatalmas, kék villám kíséretében kirepültek a túloldalon. Bár a hajó hosszú porcsíkot húzva maga után megpattant a földön, Loki egy magabiztos manőverrel visszanyerte fölötte az irányítást._

_\- Ta-dam! - a diadalittas kiáltás azonban a torkára fagyott, amikor a tekintete a hajó fedélzetének padlójára esett. Egyikük sem sérült meg, mégis egy félig megalvadt vértócsa terpeszkedett a lába mellett. - Thor?_

_Mielőtt Loki bármi mást mondhatott volna, minden átmenet nélkül a királyi lakosztályban találta magát. Zavartan pillantott le a hideg kőpadlón, a meztelen lába mellett felbukkant vérfoltra, ami egy az egyben úgy nézett ki, mint amit a hajó fedélzetén látott. Rossz előérzete csak fokozódott, amikor a háta mögül egy ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét._

_\- Loki!_

_Összerezzent._

_\- Anya? - suttogta kiszáradt torokkal, miután lassan megfordult. Valóban Frigga állt előtte, ám Loki döbbenten látta, hogy arany díszítésű, világoskék szoknyáját szinte teljesen átitatta a vér. Tett felé egy bizonytalan lépést, de amikor kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megérintse, csupán a ruhája szegélyét érte el._


	7. Chapter 7

Loki lassan tért magához a cellájában, és a rátörő érzések súlya alatt hosszú perceken át képtelen volt megmozdulni. Sápadt arcáról eltűnt ugyan az álom okozta zavart arckifejezés, ám ujjai még akkor is görcsösen szorongatták a takarója szélét, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy amit az előbb átélt az nem a valóság. Ahogy kitisztult a feje, vonásai keserű grimaszba fordultak. Már nem kellett a légzésére összpontosítania, így fájdalmai fokozatosan erősödni kezdtek, állandó emlékeztetőként, hogy Odin átkozott bilincsei megakadályozták, hogy meggyógyítsa a sérüléseit.

Az álom első fele olyan valódinak tűnt, hogy szinte az arcán érezte Svartalfheim nehéz, poros levegőjét. A második felére nem akart emlékezni, és minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy elfelejtse. Ha valaki korábban azt mondta volna neki, hogy a zárkája magánya után fog vágyakozni, biztos kinevette volna, most viszont még az egyedüllét is jobb volt, mint átélni ezeket a rémálmokat.

Más körülmények között könnyen felülkerekedett volna rajtuk.

Egy erre a célra készített főzet vagy egy egyszerű bűbáj távol tartotta volna az álmokat. Esetleg egy érdekfeszítő könyv. Azonban a celláját még az esti őrségváltás előtt kiürítették. Már semmi sem különböztette meg a többi zárkától, mert nemcsak az ágyát, és az összetört berendezési tárgyakat vitték el, hanem azokat a könyveket is, amiket Friggától kapott. Az egyetlen dolog, amit, minden bizonnyal véletlenül meghagytak neki, a takarója volt.

Hogy lefoglalja csapongó gondolatait és az idő is gyorsabban teljen reggelig, lépésről lépésre elkezdett felidézni magában néhány különösen bonyolult varázslatot. Amikor a lista végére ért, könnyedebb témák felé fordult, és előbb verseket, majd ősi legendákat elevenített fel a képzeletében. Bármit, amit annak idején olvasott, és egy kicsit is kedvelt. Bőven volt miből válogatnia, így hosszú órákon át ébren tudott maradni. Abban bízott, hogyha el is alszik, nem fog újra álmodni. Vagy ha mégis, akkor nem fog emlékezni rá.

Sokáig még a mellkasában és a kezében érzett kínzó fájdalomról is el tudta terelni a figyelmét, de egy idő után hatalmába kerítette a fizikai és az érzelmi kimerültség. Hiába küzdött, nem tudott tovább ellenállni a rátörő álmosságnak.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ahogy körülnézett a királyi lakosztályban, pillantása megakadt az ivókút mellett a hosszú, kék selyemruhán. Ő sem tudta, hogyan, a következő pillanatban a kút előtt térdelt a földön, de még mielőtt remegő kezekkel megfordította volna Frigga testét, már tudta, hogy elkésett. Rosszulléttel küzdve emelte maga elé véres ujjait, és elborzadva, tanácstalanul bámult a padlóra hulló vércseppekre._

_\- Hagytad meghalni!_

_Érezte, hogy elsápadt, Thor hangja hallatán, de még mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, a másik oldalról Odin törte meg a csendet:_

_\- A helyedben a baloldali lépcsőt választanám!_

_Sem a trónörökös, sem a király alakja nem volt valóságos, mégis fenyegetően tornyosultak fölé, és egymás szavába vágva zúdították rá saját lelkiismeretének visszhangjait._

_\- Nem vagy a testvérem!_

_\- Csak szenvedést és nyomorúságot okoztál mindenkinek!_

_A herceg érezte, hogy bár mozogtak az ajkai, egyetlenegy hang sem jött ki a torkán, hogy tiltakozzon a vádak ellen. Egy újabb Odin és egy másik Thor képmás bukkant fel mellette a semmiből, csatlakoztak a többiekhez, és körözni kezdtek körülötte._

_\- Te küldted a démont?_

_\- Bárcsak Odin otthagyott volna Jötünheimben annak idején!_

_\- Szörnyeteg!_

_\- Hagytad meghalni!_

_Loki minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy kizárja a fejéből a képmásokat, és valahogy visszaszerezze az irányítást, de egyre jobban elhatalmasodott rajta a bűntudat. Legszívesebben a tenyerébe temette volna az arcát, hogy semmit, és senkit ne kelljen látnia, amikor hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy egy kardot tartott a kezében. Nem kellett lenéznie. Már a fogásáról felismerte a fegyvert, Frigga ezt a kardot forgatta, amikor rátámadt Malekithre._

_Ideje sem volt felfogni a történteket, egy szempillantással később már ugyanott állt, ahol a Heimdall által közvetített látomásban a démon. Frigga háta mögött. Egyik keze a királynő torkára kulcsolódott, a másikkal a fegyvert fogta, és még annyira sem volt ura a testének, mint korábban. Már nemcsak beszélni, mozogni sem tudott a saját akaratából._

_\- Hiszek neked - szólalt meg Malekith, a királynőre nézett, és Loki az elf vezér jelére keresztüldöfte a karddal Frigga testét._

_Hatalmas mennydörgés rázta meg a termet, az egyik villám eltalálta a menekülő sötételfet, Loki lábai pedig felmondták a szolgálatot, és a padlóra rogyott. Bár tisztában volt vele, hogy már túl késő, a beviharzó Thorra és Odinra ügyet sem vetve, remegő kézzel maga felé fordította Frigga élettelen testét, és közben elborzadva vette észre, hogy beletenyerelt az egyre növekvő vértócsába._


	9. Chapter 9

Loki verejtékezve, levegőért kapkodva ébredt, szíve vadul kalapált a mellkasában, haja csapzottan tapadt a homlokára. Hirtelen megérezte, hogy a kezei ragacsosak, és irtózva pillantott a jobb tenyerére. Beletelt egy kis időbe, míg zaklatott elméje felfogta, hogy az ujjai csupán az izzadságtól voltak nedvesek.

Makacsul próbált másra összpontosítani, hogy elűzze a lelkifurdalását, de elfogyott minden kitartása, nem volt már rá képes, hogy tovább harcoljon a démonjaival. Először a párnaként szolgáló takaróba temette a fejét, majd feldúltan a hátára fordult, és száraz szemekkel meredt a sötét plafonra, amikor érezte, hogy felkavarodott a gyomra. Émelyegve küzdött a hányinger ellen, végül nem törődve a mellkasába hasító fájdalommal, felpattant, és a cellája távolabbi sarkába rohant, ahol a fehér panel mögött lévő mosdóban öklendezve szabadult meg a gyomra tartalmától.

Amikor elmúlt a roham, és levegőhöz jutott, remegő kézzel törölte le az arcáról a verejtéket, majd egy fájdalmas fintor kíséretében egy reszketeg lélegzetet vett, és óvatosan kiegyenesedett. Az üres mosdótálja mellett álló kancsó alján maradt még egy kis víz. Kimosta a száját, és ivott néhány kortyot, hogy elnyomja a keserű ízt.

Kilépett a helyiségből, de még mielőtt elindult volna, egyszerre elhagyta minden ereje, és inkább leroskadt a fal tövébe. Ahogy a hátát a hideg kőnek vetette, megkönnyebbült a hűvös érintéstől, azonban a rosszullét még nem múlt el teljesen ezért, hogy legyűrje az émelygést, lassan a mellkasához húzta, majd átkarolta a lábát, és a térdére hajtotta a homlokát.

Egy pillanatra becsukta a szemét, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait. Kellemes, szép emlékek után kutatott, de lelki szemei előtt egyre csak Frigga vérbe fagyott testét látta, és a saját hangja visszhangzott a fejében, ahogy útba igazította a démont. Nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy az őrület felé vezető első lépcsőfok, vagy a kimerültség okozta hallucináció miatt volt, de úgy tűnt, már ébren sem volt nyugta a rémálmoktól. Fásultan a tenyerébe temette a fejét, és a légzésére koncentrálva próbálta tartani magát.

\- Loki!

\- Nem! - kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten, amikor meghallotta a nevét. Azt hitte, csak az elméje játszadozott vele. Lassan az elmúlt hetek minden feszültsége, fájdalma és félelme a felszínre tört benne. Nem tudta tovább elfojtani az érzéseit. Feladta. A vállai rázkódni kezdtek, látása elhomályosodott, és a könnyei megállíthatatlanul csorogtak végig az arcán.

\- Lóðurr, már nem álmodsz, nézz rám!

Loki még levegőt venni is elfelejtett, amikor rájött, hogy nem képzelődött, és tényleg Frigga szólította. Bár tisztában volt vele, hogy a többi asgardi istenhez hasonlóan, ha úgy kívánta, a halála után egyfajta anyagtalan illúzió formájában Frigga is képes volt megjelenni az élők között, nem gondolta volna, hogy valaha látni fogja még. Döbbenten kapta fel a fejét, és érzelmei eddig nem tapasztalt erővel törtek rá.

\- Az én hibám... minden - mondta, azonban mintha egy láthatatlan szájzár lett volna rajta, a szégyentől megtörten alig tudott megszólalni. - Sajnálom - suttogta akár egy kétségbeesett, rémült kisgyerek, és semmi mást nem tudott kinyögni - sajnálom, sajnálom...

\- Nem a te hibád volt - vágott közbe Frigga - Nincs semmi, amiért bocsánatot kellene kérned - próbálta megnyugtatni Lokit, aki ugyan hallotta, de annyira marcangolta a bűntudat, hogy a szavai nem jutottak el a tudatáig.

\- Nem... gondolkoztam. Ostoba voltam, elvakított... a gyűlölet - motyogta elakadó hangon, önutálattól telve. - Amikor Heimdall... - folytatta volna, ám egyszercsak összerázkódott, és elcsuklott a hangja, mielőtt befejezhetett volna egy összefüggő mondatot. A szemében újra könnyek csillogtak, és érezte, hogy kezd elhatalmasodni rajta a pánik, ezért ösztönösen vett egy mély lélegzetet, azonban a következő pillanatban bosszúsan felszisszent, és a mellkasához kapott. Kíntól összeszorított fogakkal, ingerülten fújta ki a levegőt, de a fájdalom legalább segített benne, hogy visszanyerje az önuralmát.

\- Nem a te hibád volt - ismételte meg még egyszer Frigga. Nyomatékosan kihangsúlyozott minden egyet szót, és bár hangjából csak úgy sütött a düh, az nem a herceg ellen irányult. - Senki sem hibáztat téged.

\- Tényleg? - Lokit csak a Frigga iránt érzett tisztelet akadályozta meg benne, hogy gúnyosan fel ne nevessen a kijelentés hallatán. - Odin is osztja a véleményed? És Thor?

\- Talán Odinnal beszélgetek most? Vagy Thorral?

Loki zavartan viszonozta a pillantását. Eddig eszébe sem jutott, hogy Frigga egyedül őt tüntette ki a figyelmével Odin és Thor helyett, ám hiába volt egyszerre hízelgő és felkavaró gondolat, képtelen volt elhinni.

\- Nem érdemlem meg a szereteted! Sem a megbocsátásod! - törtek ki belőle a reményvesztett szavak.

\- Loki, ne... - próbált tiltakozni a királynő, ám a mindig udvarias herceg ez alkalommal türelmetlenül közbevágott.

\- Én csak a szörnyeteg vagyok, akivel a szülők riogatják a gyerekeiket - ismételte meg, amit évszázadokon át hallott a palotában, valahányszor a jégóriásokat emlegették. Megtörölte az arcát, majd felállt, és hogy ne kelljen látnia a várt elutasítást, a zárka nyitott oldalához lépve hátat fordított Friggának. Bár fájt neki a mozdulat, a megszokott módon keresztbe fonta a karját a mellkasán, és látszólag rezzenéstelen arccal bámulta maga előtt a cella erőterének bonyolult mintáit. - Nem vagytok a családom! Nem vagyok a... - annyiszor hajtogatta magában ezt a mondatot korábban, hogy azt hitte, a világ legegyszerűbb dolga lesz kimondania, azonban elfúlt a hangja, és a szavak egyszerűen a torkán akadtak. Egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét, hogy erőt gyűjtsön, de Frigga szavai kizökkentették a gondolataiból.

\- Nézz rám - kérte a királynő. Loki vonakodva engedelmeskedett, és lélekben már felkészült a legrosszabbra, de csupán szeretetet látott Frigga arcán. - Tehetsz vagy mondhatsz bármit, soha nem foglak megtagadni. A Ragnarökig, és azon túl is a fiam leszel, nem számít, hogy nem én hoztalak világra. Ugyanúgy a fiam vagy, mint Thor. - Loki szeme megrebbent mostohabátyja neve hallatán, de továbbra sem szólalt meg, így Frigga folytatta. - Minden anya másképp szereti a gyerekeit. Tény és való, hogy elsőszülöttből csak egy van. Ahogy a legkisebből is. Ám ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy egyikőtöket jobban szeretném a másiknál.

\- Igazad van, _te_ tényleg soha nem tettél köztünk különbséget - ismerte el Loki fanyar arccal, ám Frigga még nem fejezte be.

\- Most már tudom, mekkora hibát követtem el, amikor nem voltam őszinte veled - Frigga hangjában valódi megbánás csengett, Loki pedig feszült figyelemmel hallgatta, de minden várakozása ellenére nem elégedettséget, hanem csupán ismerős csalódottságot érzett. - Hagytam, hogy Odin meggyőzzön róla, hogy jobb, ha nem áruljuk el, honnan származol.

\- Semmit sem akartam jobban, mint megfelelni az elvárásainak. Azt hittem, az én hibám, miközben rajtam kívül mindenki tudta, hogy ez nem lehetséges - Loki úgy kapaszkodott a dühébe, mint fuldokló a mentőövbe, Frigga azonban nem hagyta, hogy még jobban elragadják az érzelmei.

\- Miért akarod még most is hozzá mérni magad? Hidd el nekem, nincs rá szükséged - mondta mély meggyőződéssel, és Loki zavartan elkapta a tekintetét, mert mindannak ellenére amit érzett, erre a kérdésre még ennyi év elteltével sem volt őszinte válasza, hazudni pedig nem állt szándékában.

\- Nem akarok megint veszekedni veled - rázta meg a fejét komoran, ahogy megpróbált témát váltani. Túl fáradtan a további vitatkozáshoz, megereszkedett vállal elfojtott egy sóhajtást, és egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy önkéntelenül is viszonozta a Frigga arcán megjelenő mosolyt.

\- Akkor jó, mert nekem sem áll szándékomban - értett egyet Frigga finom humorral, és ahogy a szavak felidéztek a hercegben egy sor apró emléket, Loki minden rossz érzése ellenére majdnem elnevette magát.

\- Sajnálom, hogy a múltkor megbántottalak - mondta halkan.

Bár lelkifurdalását csak növelte, amikor ráébredt hogy évek vagy talán évtizedek óta nem beszéltek ennyit, mint most, és már nem is tudta, hányadszor kért bocsánatot az elmúlt percekben, úgy tűnt, Frigga mégis megértette, mert egy apró bólintással tudomásul vette a szavait.

\- Gyere ide, fontos dolgokról kell beszélnünk - kérte a királynő, Loki pedig kíváncsian visszasétált hozzá. - Emlékszel, amikor számtalan próbálkozás után végre akartad hajtani Trygve varázslatát, de ahelyett, hogy szót fogadtál volna nekem, a saját elképzeléseid szerint módosítottál rajta?

\- Persze - felelte Loki meglepetten, amiért Frigga az egyik legfájóbb fiatalkori kudarcát idézte fel. Ez az emlék őszinte jókedv helyett inkább savanyú mosolyt csalt az arcára.

A szigorú mester felügyelete alatt akkoriban még kevés gyakorlattal, viszont annál több arroganciával, hetek óta egyedül próbálkozott a bonyolult varázslat végrehajtásával. Hiába volt minden igyekezete, nem jutott a várt eredményre, de nem volt hajlandó sem feladni, sem segítséget kérni. Végül elkeseredettségében, Frigga korábbi figyelmeztetése ellenére, megváltoztatott két komponenst.

Öt szolgálónak egy teljes délutánba került, mire a szobáját ismét lakhatóvá tették. Egy hétig nem tudta rendesen használni a jobb kezét, és csak a gyógyítók felkészültségének köszönhette, hogy a kísérletezése nyomán nem maradtak életre szóló hegek a karján és az arcán.

\- És arra is emlékszel, hogy mit mondtam, miért nem sikerült, és mit kellett volna másképp csinálnod?

Loki kíváncsian felhúzta a szemöldökét, ahogy igyekezett megérteni, mire célzott Frigga.

\- Odin terve nem tökéletes, de eddig hiába kerestem benne gyengeség jelét, vagy hiányosságot, semmit sem találtam. Nagyon alapos, néha úgy érzem, legalább három lépéssel előttem jár - csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Nem Odin tervére gondoltam - magyarázta Frigga türelmesen. - A bilincseket egyedül te tudod kinyitni, de...

\- Azt hiszed, nem próbáltam? - Loki ismét elveszítette a hidegvérét, azonban mire kimondta, már meg is bánta a szavait, hiszen nem a királynőn kellett volna számonkérnie saját vereségét, és nem is rajta múlt, hogy bármivel próbálkozott, kudarcot vallott. Lehajtotta a fejét. - Bocsáss meg, elragadtattam magam. Folytasd, kérlek.

\- Sokkal nagyobb az esélyed, ha nem mindig csak a saját erődre támaszkodsz - idézte fel Frigga, amit annak idején oly sokszor próbált meg megtanítani a makacs, akaratos fiúnak.


	10. Chapter 10

A testőrök nem látogatták meg többet, sőt úgy tűnt, mindenki más is elfeledkezett róla. Beleértve a napi egyszeri étkezést is, mert egyre gyakrabban fordult elő, hogy ételosztáskor szántszándékkal kihagyták a zárkáját. Valószínűleg csak Jernskjegg kicsinyes bosszújáról volt szó, Loki azonban túl büszke volt hozzá, hogy bárkinek panaszkodjon miatta.

A viszonylagos nyugalmat Haklangr felbukkanása törte meg, amikor egy vödör vízzel állított be a cellájába, és közölte Lokival a hírt: a Királyi Tanács hamarosan összeül, Odin pedig a színe elé idézte, hogy kimondja a végső ítéletet, miután döntöttek a sorsáról.

Bár egy forró fürdőnek sokkal jobban örült volna, amennyire szegényes körülményei engedték, nekilátott, hogy rendbe szedje magát, és mielőtt a vízbe merítette volna a kezét, egy pillanatra végigmérte a tükörképét. Mintha egy idegen nézett volna vissza rá.

Frigga látogatása csak rövid időre hozott megnyugvást számára, azóta rosszul és keveset aludt, és újra rémálmok gyötörték. Csak az éjszakai ébrenlét kímélte meg tőlük, cserébe viszont a kinézete halvány árnyéka volt csupán egykori önmagának: arca beesett és sápadt lett, szemei alatt pedig sötét karikák húzódtak.

Ivott néhány kortyot, majd egy elcsigázott sóhajtással vizet fröcskölt az arcába, felfrissítette magát, és néhányszor végighúzta nedves ujjait a haján, hogy lesimítsa a tincseit.

Látva új ruháját, ami ugyan tiszta volt, de minden díszítést nélkülözött, és olyan egyszerű szabású volt, akár a szolgálók göncei, keserűen állapította meg, hogy Odin még azt is megtagadta tőle, hogy utoljára a nevéhez méltó öltözékben jelenhessen meg.

Miután levette régi ingét, szemügyre vette a felsőtestét borító véraláfutásokat. A testőrök értették a dolgukat. Az állapota ugyan nem volt életveszélyes, de továbbra is lassú volt a gyógyulás. Ha hirtelen mozdulatot tett, sebei még mindig sajogtak, viszont néhány nagyobb, sötét színű zúzódás kivételével az ütések nyomai már majdnem teljesen felszívódtak. Egyedül a sérült keze, és a törött bordája okozta fájdalmat tudta nehezen megszokni.

Hogy elterelje a figyelmét, gyorsan felhúzta a tiszta ruhát. Míg inkább megszokásból, mintsem szükségből, eligazította öltözéke ráncait, és felvette a világosszürke nadrágot is, szembesült vele, mennyire lefogyott az elmúlt pár hétben. Valósággal lötyögött rajta minden.

Miközben cinikus grimasszal vette tudomásul, hogy lábbelit most sem hoztak neki, néhány feltűnően jókedvű börtönőr haladt el a cellája előtt a főbejárat felé, és kitárták a palotába vezető kaput. Loki kíváncsian lépett oda a zárkája erőteréhez.

Az odafentről érkező folyamatos, egyre hangosabb morajlást időről időre hangos taps szakította félbe, és ekkor döbbent rá, hogy egy ünneplés hangját hallotta közeledni. A szomszédos zárkákban a rabok izgatottan találgatták a felfordulás okát, és ők is közelebb húzódtak a folyosóhoz, hogy lássák, mi volt az, ami megtörte a szokásos egyhangúságot.

\- Egy másikat!

Loki hangos csattanást hallott: egy üres söröskupa gurult végig csörömpölve a lépcsőn, majd megállt a cellája előtt. Az ismerős kiáltás hallatán a herceg kíváncsisága egy szempillantás alatt elpárolgott, és kelletlen arckifejezéssel, lemondóan megrázta a fejét. Sejtette, mi következik.

Egy perc sem telt el, és ahogyan arra számított, Thor bukkant fel a lépcső tetején egy tucat őr, katonák, valamint szolgálók gyűrűjében, akik mind a villámisten nevét, vagy az "Asgard Hőse" kifejezést skandálták.

Amikor Thor elkapta a pillantását az őrök válla felett, köszöntésképpen a magasba emelte a kupáját, és nehezen forgó nyelvvel elkiáltotta magát.

\- Megmentettem!

Loki értetlenül nézett vissza rá, majd csípőre tett kézzel, ingerülten hátat fordított a folyosónak, és minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy kizárja a tudatából a külvilág zajait. Néhány perccel később a kapu előtt összeverődött tömeg feloszlott, hogy egy kellemesebb helyen folytassák az ivászatot. Az őrök visszatértek a posztjukra, a rabok a cellasoron elcsendesedtek, a katonák pedig a dolguk után siettek.

\- Megmentettem!

Loki összerezzent, mert Thor hangja túl hangos volt.

Túl közelről jött.

Amikor megfordult, bosszúsan látta, hogy Thor közvetlenül a cellája előtt állt: a szőke férfi amellett, hogy szemmel láthatóan úszott a boldogságban, kissé részeg volt, és úgy tett, mintha legutóbbi vitájuk meg sem történt volna.

Az italtól gőzös fejjel nyilván arra számított, hogy Loki majd osztozik örömében.

Az ehhez hasonló, gyakran napokig tartó tivornyázások alatt Thor nem ismert mértéket, ezért Loki régen ha tehette, inkább kerülte a társaságát, amíg ki nem józanodott. A tény, hogy most képmutató módon volt mersze itt ünnepeltetnie magát, túlment minden határon, de Loki tapasztalatból tudta, hogy addig nem fogja békén hagyni, amíg el nem dicsekedett legújabb hőstettével, így kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, és várta, hogy Thor elárulja, mi történt.

\- Megmentettem Jane-t - magyarázta vidáman Thor. Loki tekintete elkomorult a halandó neve hallatán, ám a szőke félisten nem vette észre az arcán átfutó érzelmeket. - És a kilenc világot - tette még hozzá büszkén.

\- Mind a kilencet? Gratulálok - Loki hangja csöpögött a szarkazmustól, a Thor által annyira áhított elismerésnek nyoma sem volt benne.

Szavai nyomán a villámisten arcáról rögvest lehervadt a mosoly, és rosszallóan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nagyapám békéje több ezer éven át tartott, Malekith pedig az Éter segítségével újra az örök sötétségbe taszította volna a világegyetemet, ha nem lépünk közbe - szónokolt, és egy pillanatra csalódottan nézett a kiürült kupájára, amit még mindig a kezében szorongatott - Az örök éj szülöttei, a sötét tündérek azért jönnek, hogy elrabolják a fényt - miközben felidézte a történetet, amit gyerekkorukban Frigga mesélt nekik, hangja egyre határozottabban csengett.

\- És ezért hálásnak kellene lennem? - élcelődött Loki. Thor viselkedése és végtelen naivsága, az alkohol hatása alatt, ha lehet még bosszantóbb volt, és nem kellett hozzá sok, hogy kihozza a sodrából. Már bánta, hogy az előbb érdeklődést mutatott. - Mit akarsz még? Fogadást Asgard tróntermében fanfárokkal és virágesővel?

\- A sötételfek sem virágesővel vártak minket Svartalfheimben! - meredt rá Thor dühösen. Nem ihatott olyan sokat, mert lassan kezdett kijózanodni, de még nem tudott teljesen tisztán gondolkozni. - Majdnem...

\- Svartalfheimben? - vágott közbe Loki. Metsző hangja nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy azonnal átlátta a helyzetet. - Ha már belekezdtél, hallgatlak. Bizonyára rendkívül izgalmas, és érdekfeszítő történet. Mondd csak, hogy tudtatok a Bifröszt nélkül átjutni a Sötét Világba?

Hosszú, és felettébb kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett közéjük.

\- Nem volt más választásunk - morogta végül maga elé a villámisten, és ahogy pillantása Loki dühös tekintetével találkozott, sajnálkozva lesütötte a szemét.

\- Gondolom, nem a te ötleted volt, mert el kell ismerjem, a maga módján briliáns terv. Heimdall volt, nem igaz? Hozzád hasonlóan ő is előszeretettel szegi meg uralkodója utasításait - Loki megvető arckifejezéssel gondolt vissza a kapuőr árulására. - Odin bilincsével a kezemen nem tudhattam, hogy nem szüntette meg a kettőnk közti mágikus köteléket, és a karkötők miatt soha nem jöttem volna rá, hogy a fejemben kutattok az átjáró után!

\- Sajnálom. - Thor pillantása már tiszta volt, és bár valódi megbánást tükrözött, mentegetőzése a legkevésbé sem hatotta meg Lokit.

\- Nem érdekel a szánalmas bocsánatkérésed! - csattant fel, és leplezetlen utálattal mérte végig a villámistent. - Lám, mégiscsak méltó fia vagy apádnak, "Asgard Hőse". Le se tagadhatnád, amikor hazudtál...

\- Nem! Én nem hazudtam! - tiltakozott Thor, és ez alkalommal állta a tekintetét. - Amikor korábban a segítségedért jöttem, semmilyen hátsó szándékom nem volt. Nem így terveztük, de te gondolkodás nélkül visszautasítottad az ajánlatomat!

\- Igaz, a nagylelkű ajánlatodról majdnem elfeledkeztem - Loki nevetésében egy csepp derű sem volt. - Kaptam volna tőled egy egész börtöncellát! Ki kell ábrándítsalak, de elkéstél. Az apádtól már kaptam egyet - vetette oda gúnyos hangon, és egy teátrális mozdulattal széttárta a karját.

Thor felsóhajtott Loki cinikus szavai hallatán.

\- Ezért is vagyok itt - bizonygatta immár higgadtan, és úgy tűnt, aggodalma végleg kisöpörte a szervezetéből az alkohol hatását. - A Tanács képtelen egyetértésre jutni az ügyedben, ezért Odin szava lesz a döntő. Viszont, még ő maga sem biztos benne, hogy hogyan fog határozni, így a mostani lehet az utolsó esélyed, hogy meggyőzd, és jó benyomást tégy rá.

\- Nem fogok részt venni az apád színjátékában! - tört ki Loki dühösen. - Talán azt várod tőlem, hogy térdre boruljak előtte, és az életemért könyörögjek? Megint ki kell ábrándítsalak, mert nála hatalmasabbak előtt sem alázkodtam meg, és most sem fogok...

\- Miről beszélsz?

Thor tekintete láttán Loki hirtelen elhallgatott, mert úgy érezte, már így is túl sokat mondott. Nyugalmat erőltetve magára összeszedte a gondolatait.

\- Hogyha annak idején több időt töltöttél volna a könyvtárban a gyakorlótér helyett, akkor te is tisztában lennél vele - magyarázta kioktató hangon, mégis minden szót óvatosan megválogatva. - Lehet, hogy az univerzumnak ebben a szegletében a Mindenek Atyja parancsol, de nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem léteznek nála ősibb, és nagyobb hatalommal bíró teremtmények.

Ezzel elhallgatott mielőtt olyasmi is kicsúszott volna a száján, amit nem akart, és a cellája erőterétől a lehető legmesszebb leült a fal mellé a padlóra, majd tüntetőleg elfordította a fejét, jelezve, hogy részéről vége a beszélgetésnek.

Thor egy darabig tanácstalanul figyelte, végül a mágus megkönnyebbülésére csendben elindult a kijárat felé.

Lokinak elégedettséget kellett volna éreznie, hiszen elérte, amit akart, végre magára maradt, a villámisten szavai azonban befészkelték magukat a fejébe, és nem hagyták nyugodni azután sem, hogy a szőke férfi léptei már rég elhaltak a folyosón.

Míg telt az idő, és várta, hogy az őrök érte jöjjenek, Loki keserű arckifejezésében valami lassan megváltozott. Szemébe dac, és hideg gyűlölet költözött, és ahogy igyekezett felkészülni magában az előtte álló órákra, hosszú ujjai öntudatlanul a csuklóján lógó bilincsre fonódtak.


	11. Chapter 11

Bár szoros őrizet alatt állt, és még mindig rajta voltak a mágikus karkötők, mégis hasonló bilincsbe verték, mint amikor a Midgardról visszatérve először Odin színe elé vezették. Loki szótlanul tűrte, hogy Jernskjegg és társa felrakják a kezére és a lábára a nehéz béklyókat.

Az udvarban az élet nem állt meg a sötételfek támadása után sem. Mindenhol szolgálók sürgölődtek, akik a kőfaragó mesterek keze alá dolgoztak, és a megrongált falak helyreállításában segédkeztek. Az egész palota tőlük volt hangos, ahogy pótolták a hiányzó díszeket, és kijavították vagy kicserélték a támadásban megsérült járóköveket.

Miután a trónterem bejáratánál magasodó aranykapuhoz kísérték, Lokit átadták Filgurssonnak és három másik testőrnek, akik nem titkolt ellenszenvvel méregették.

Loki nem vett róluk tudomást, inkább a gondolataiba merült. A hely, ha kéretlenül is, de felidézett benne egy sor emléket arról a napról, amikor Thor társaságában utoljára állt a trónterem bejáratánál. Mintha nem is ők lettek volna, akik itt viccelődtek, és ugratták egymást, miközben bebocsátásra vártak a koronázási ceremónia kezdetekor. Most mindez olyan messzinek tűnt, mintha egy másik életben történt volna egy másik Lokival és egy másik Thorral.

Végül megszólaltak a tanácsülés kezdetét jelző harsonák, és amikor a testőrök bevezették a trónterembe, Loki visszazökkent a valóságba. Úgy tűnt, a szobrászmesterek erőfeszítései egyelőre a palota többi részére korlátozódtak, mert idebent egy kivételével az összes oszlop sérültnek tűnt, és a falak mellett halomban állt a kőtörmelék, ami korábban nem volt ott. Bár az összetört padló kövezetére és az apró mozaikok kijavítására még nem volt idejük, a sötételf hadihajó már nem éktelenkedett a terem közepén, és a folyosó végén a trón is újra a régi fényében pompázott.

Mialatt Loki végigsétált a hosszú oszlopcsarnokon, a csendet csak a láncai csörgése törte meg, de maradék méltósága nem engedte, hogy Odin megtörten lássa, ezért kihúzta magát, és arra összpontosította a figyelmét, hogy léptei magabiztosnak tűnjenek.

Tyr, Frey, Bragi, Hermod és Aasrunn tanácstagok a megszokott helyükön, az Odin jobb oldalán magasodó emelvényen foglaltak helyet, csak Thor széke maradt üres, mivel a koronaherceg a trónhoz vezető lépcső alján várakozott. A király balján egy kisebb, gazdagon díszített színarany trónust állítottak fel, aminek karfáit és támláját fekete bársonnyal vonták be, de az üres trón azzal, hogy felidézte az emlékét, csupán még jobban kiemelte Frigga hiányát.

Thor féltérdre ereszkedett, majd fejet hajtott, Loki viszont megmakacsolta magát, és egy tapodtat sem mozdult.

Hirtelen egy rántást érzett a bilincsei felől, és amikor oldalra pillantott, látta, hogy Filgursson a szája sarkában egy alattomos mosollyal megmarkolta a kezeit összekötő béklyót, hogy erővel kényszerítse térdre a trón előtt.

Loki úgy döntött, nem fog engedni, és nem fogja hagyni, hogy a másik megint megalázza, ezért szilárdan megvetette a lábát, és ujjait lassan, de határozottan a csuklóján lógó lánc köré fonta. Mielőtt azonban a palotaőr valóra váltotta volna az elképzelését, és bizarr kötélhúzásba kezdtek volna, Thor felemelkedett a földről, és egy határozott intéssel megállította Filgurssont.

\- Ne tedd még nehezebbé - súgta oda Lokinak a villámisten.

\- Mit értesz nehezebb alatt? - kérdezett vissza Loki, miközben a testőr engedelmesen hátralépett. A mágus rosszalló pillantásokra, és szemrehányó megjegyzésekre számított, ám úgy tűnt, sem a király, sem a tanácstagok nem foglalkoztak a közjátékkal. Thor viszont már nem tudott válaszolni, mert a Mindenek Atyja felállt, hogy belekezdjen a beszédébe.

\- Mai gyűlésünknek csupán két témája van, de mindkettő meghatározza Asgard és mindannyiunk jövőjét. Kíván a jelenlévők közül szólni valaki, mielőtt megvitatjuk a tanácsülés pontjait? - kérdezte Odin a szokásnak megfelelően.

\- Azt kell mondjam, hogy még mindig nem élvezem a csevegéseinket - ragadta meg az alkalmat Loki, és a tisztelet legkisebb jele nélkül Odin felé fordult. Elég hangosan beszélt ahhoz, hogy a teremben tartózkodók egytől egyig hallják. Maga elé emelte összebilincselt kezeit, és amikor láncai újból megcsördültek, a király kelletlenül mérte végig.

\- Látom, a büntetésed ellenére még mindig nem érzed át a tetteid súlyát, sem pedig azok következményeit - intette rosszalló pillantással. Loki hiába akart visszavágni egy csípős megjegyzéssel, a király figyelme már a fia felé fordult. - Hálásak vagyunk Thor herceg rendkívüli tettéért, a gonosz Malekith legyőzéséért, hogy bosszút állt, és biztonságban visszahozta az Étert Asgardba. A konvergencia egyesítette a birodalmakat, és mind láttuk, ahogy az életedet kockáztattad értünk.

\- Csak azt tettem, ami a kötelességem volt, felség - felelte Thor önérzetes hangon. Apja dicsérete láthatóan nagyon jól esett neki.

\- Kiérdemelted a megbecsülésünket, ezért a magunk, a Királyi Tanács és Asgard népe nevében, köszönjük. Minden elismerésem a férfié, aki a fiamból lett - fűzte hozzá Odin, majd ünnepélyes csend ereszkedett a teremre, és úgy tűnt, senkinek nem állt szándékában megemlíteni a tényt, hogy Thor az uralkodó kimondott tiltása ellenére ment Svartalfheimbe.

Loki nem tudta megállni, hogy megtörve az emelkedett pillanatot, meg ne szólaljon:

\- Vajon a megtévesztés és a hazugság mióta tartoznak a királyi erények közé? - kíváncsiskodott gúnyosan az álszent beszéd után, mire a tanácstagok egy emberként hördültek fel, amiért képtelen volt csendben maradni, és továbbra sem volt hajlandó tiszteletet tanúsítani Odin jelenlétében. Ha a teremben bárkiben volt is egy szikrányi együttérzés vagy sajnálat Loki iránt, az egy csapásra elpárolgott.

\- Az illem, és a tisztesség mióta nem tartoznak a tieid közé? Majd, ha engedélyt adok rá, szólhatsz, addig hallgass, különben kivezettetlek! - utasította a király ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Ingerülten a padlóra sújtott a Gungnirral, majd Lokit többé figyelemre sem méltatva, újra szónokolni kezdett fia tetteiről, és a kilenc birodalom sorsáról.

Miközben Tyr odalépett a villámistenhez, hogy ünnepélyesen a nyakába akasszon egy díszes láncon függő medált, Loki dühösen összeszorította a száját, és érezte, ahogy szétárad benne a keserűség. Thor már megint úgy aratta le a dicsőséget, hogy meggondolatlan, és vakmerő volt, mégsem vonta érte felelősségre senki. Úgy tűnt, egyedül Loki szerint nem volt rá méltó, de az ő véleményére senki sem volt kíváncsi, így némán várta, hogy véget érjen a komédia legújabb felvonása.

\- Loki! - fordult felé Odin. Amikor látta, hogy elnyerte a figyelmét, komor arccal nekifogott a vádpontok felsorolásának. - Azért idéztünk a Tanács elé, mert a következőkkel vádolunk: hűtlenség a királysággal szemben, árulás, káosz, és lázadás szítása. Ezek mind kimerítik a felségárulás bűnét, melynek a büntetése törvényeink értelmében halál.

Bár Loki korábban már eltervezte magában ezt a beszélgetést, amikor elérkezett a pillanat, először mégsem találta a szavakat. Gyűlölettel gondolt a mellette álló Thorra, aki ha csak egy kis időre is, de elhitette vele, hogy képes lehet meggyőzni a királyt érvekkel, holott nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a Mindenek Atyját a tények helyett kizárólag az érzelmei vezérelték.

\- Most megfelelhetsz a vádakra - tette hozzá Odin a hagyománynak megfelelően. Amikor Loki nem reagált, türelmetlenül megismételte. - Most megfelelhetsz a vádakra.

Bár beletelt egy percbe, míg összeszedte gondolatait, az ismerős él gyorsan visszatért Loki hangjába:

\- Mégis, mivel érdemeltem ki, hogy végre elmondhatom a véleményem?

\- Ez a törvény - mordult fel Thor ingerülten.

A koronaherceg szokása szerint csupán a felszínt látta, és a lényeg felett elsiklott. Loki nem vett róla tudomást, inkább a király felé fordult.

\- A közlendőm nem tartozik rájuk - nézett megvetően az emelvényen tartózkodó alakok felé.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére Odin rövid gondolkodás után beleegyezően bólintott, a tanácstagok pedig kezének egyetlen mozdulatára felálltak, hogy Aasrunn vezetésével kivonuljanak a teremből.

Amikor az őröktől eltekintve már csak hárman maradtak, Odin lesétált Thor és Loki elé, de megállt az egyik lépcsőfokon, ezért továbbra is föléjük magasodott.

\- Azt ajánlom, alaposan fontold meg, amit mondasz - figyelmeztette, mielőtt átadta volna a szót Lokinak. - Eddig kizárólag Frigga miatt néztem el sértő viselkedésed, de ez volt az utolsó alkalom. A tetteid...

\- Az _én_ tetteim? Thornak miért nem kell soha elszámolnia a tetteivel? - fakadt ki éles hangon Loki. Odin szavai minden maradék megfontoltságát elsöpörték. - Engem azzal vádolsz, amit nem követtem el, őt pedig kitünteted valamiért, amiért mindenki más büntetést kapna?

\- Ne térj el a tárgytól! - utasította ridegen a király. - Nem Thor az, akit a Tanács elé idéztünk, és nem Thor az, akit az előbb említett főbenjáró bűnökkel vádolunk!

\- Frigga még ma is élne, ha ez a képmutató idióta nem hozza ide a halandó szeretőjét Midgardról! - tömény utálat és megvetés tükröződött Loki arcán, ahogy mostohabátyjára nézett. - Ha csak egyetlenegyszer képes lettél volna a fejeddel gondolkozni ahelyett, ami a... - kezdte, de Thor dühösen közbevágott.

\- Válogasd meg a szavaidat, amikor Jane úrnőről beszélsz, testvér! - intette Lokit, miközben egy hatalmas mennydörgés alapjaiban rázta meg a palotát.

\- Ugyan, miért, testvér? - kérdezett vissza Loki - Nem halandó? Vagy nem a szeretőd?

A pöröly, ami szinte a semmiből bukkant elő, már azelőtt a villámisten kezében volt, hogy Loki kiejtette volna az utolsó szót. Thor karján megfeszültek az izmok, és olyan erővel szorította a Mjölnírt, hogy a bütykei teljesen elfehéredtek.

\- Pontosan tudod, hogy értettem! Jane élete veszélyben volt a Földön, nem tehettem mást!

\- Vajon apádnak is ez a véleménye? - érdeklődött kétkedve Loki, hiszen nem volt titok, mennyire megvetette Odin a gyenge midgardiakat. A villámisten arca elvörösödött a méregtől, és odakint természetellenes gyorsasággal takarta el a Napot egy vastag, szürke felhő. - Mit is szoktak mondani az...

\- Csendet! - harsant fel Odin mély, parancsoló hangja, ahogy megelégelte a szóváltást, és a nyomaték kedvéért a Gungnirral is a földre sújtott.

A király kivételével mindannyian összerezzentek.

Thor végül csak dühösen kifújta a levegőt, azután tüntetőleg a földre ejtette a Mjölnírt. A padló pókhálószerűen megrepedt a pöröly körül, és bár a viharfelhő nem oszlott fel odakint, a szőke félisten arckifejezéséből egyértelmű volt, hogy ezt alkalommal sem fog vitába szállni az apjával.

Lokit nem lepte meg a visszakozása, és a figyelmét Odinra összpontosítva gyorsan kihasználta a kínálkozó alkalmat:

\- Nemcsak Thort hibáztatom, hanem téged is - szólalt meg, és úgy tűnt, szavai váratlanul érték a királyt, mert Odin megütközve nézett rá. - Tudtad, hogy Malekith miért jött, mégis magára hagytad Friggát a csata kellős közepén.

\- Nem hagytam magára! - utasította vissza a Mindenek Atyja felháborodva a vádat, és arcán a türelmetlenséget felváltotta a düh.

\- Rábíztad a halandó védelmét, és ezzel célpontot csináltál belőle! - törtek ki a hercegből a szavak, miközben Jane említésére egy mély, elfúló sóhaj hallatszott Thor felől.

\- Nyolc testőröm vigyázott rá a lakosztály előtt, de a démon, amit te olyan előzékenyen útba igazítottál, mindannyiukat lemészárolta! - vágott vissza feldúltan Odin, és ahogy megrohanták az emlékek, a keze megfeszült a dárdán.

\- Nem voltál mellette, amikor a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rád! Cserben hagytad! Mindezt csak azért, hogy kielégítsd a vérszomjad, és a másvilágra küldj néhány sötételfet!

\- Loki! - emelte fel Thor a kezét, jelezve, hogy válogassa meg a szavait, de a többiek még csak rá se néztek.

\- Nem tudtad megvédeni a királynőt, megbuktál, mint király! Nem tudtad megvédeni a feleséged, megbuktál, mint férj! - sziszegte Loki gyűlölettől jeges hangon. Odin arca minden egyes mondata után megrándult az elfojtott méregtől, és a _galdr_ ózonillattal vegyes, statikus elektromossággal töltötte meg a levegőt. - Nornákra, képtelen lennél beismerni a legkisebb hibádat! - Loki érezte, ahogy égnek álltak a szőrszálak a nyakán, de már nem törődött a következményekkel. 

Talán nem is akart. 

Csupán akkor hallgatott el, amikor Odin közelebb lépett.

Minimum egy pofonra számított, ezért ösztönösen hátrált egyet, de alig mozdult, a láncai megfeszültek a lábán. Nem akart sem elesni, sem térdre rogyni a király előtt, így hát inkább megállt, és a lelke mélyén beletörődve felkészült az ütésre.

\- Az egyetlen hiba, amit elkövettem - Odin tekintetében megvetés villant -, hogy nem hagytalak megfagyni azon az átkozott napon amikor rád találtam, _jötün_!

Loki arcából az összes vér kifutott. Hiába próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, szinte fizikai fájdalmat okozott Odin szájából hallania a megjegyzést.

\- Vigyétek innen! - utasította a király az őröket, hangjában végtelen undorral.

Amikor Filgursson megragadta a vállát, hogy kivezesse, Odin hangja harmadszor is megtörte a csendet, és Loki hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak inkább megütötte volna:

\- Sohasem értettem, mit szeretett benned.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki nem is emlékezett rá, hogyan került vissza a börtönbe. Arra eszmélt, hogy már a cellája előtt áll, amikor Haklangr levette róla a béklyókat, és csak Odin bilincsei maradtak a kezén. Ahogy gondolataiba merülve a folyosó padlójára szegezte a tekintetét, a trónteremben érzett gyűlölet helyét lassan értetlenség vette át.

Látta a mérhetetlen dühöt a király szemében, és azt is, hogy csak egy hajszál választotta el tőle, hogy ott helyben halálra sújtsa. Nem értette, miért nem tette, ahogyan azt sem, hogy miért küldte vissza a zárkába anélkül, hogy legalább kimondta volna az ítéletet. Ha a döntés elhalasztásával az volt Odin célja, hogy összezavarja, és bizonytalanságban tartsa, akkor sikerült neki, mert Lokit az egyik pillanatban megkönnyebbülés öntötte el, a következőben pedig félelem lett rajta úrrá. Merengéséből Jernskjegg bosszús hangja zökkentette ki.

\- Mire vársz még? Vörös szőnyegre? - förmedt rá türelmét vesztve az őr, amiért nem lépett be azonnal a zárkába, amikor megszüntette az erőteret. - Igyekezz már, mintha élnél! Nem érek rá egész nap! - sürgette, és miközben meglökte a vállát, hogy mozgásra bírja, bal kezét figyelmeztetően az övére tűzött botra kulcsolta.

Loki nem akarta megadni neki az esélyt, hogy használja is, ezért mielőtt megint felszólította volna, belépett a cellába. A két őr ezúttal mellőzte a gúnyos megjegyzéseket, és mire a herceg felocsúdott, már magára is hagyták.

Ahogy Loki fásultan megdörzsölte a homlokát, és azon tűnődött, mit tegyen, Frigga magyarázata jutott eszébe, aki annak idején minduntalan azt mondta neki, hogy Odin minden egyes tettének valamilyen célja volt. Azonban bármi volt is a szándéka most, ő nem értette a tervét, és hiába érezte úgy, hogy időt nyert, a kiutat még mindig nem látta maga előtt, ráadásul Odin utolsó szavait sem tudta kiverni a fejéből.

Azzal az elhatározással, hogy lépésről lépésre átgondolja a lehetőségeit, kimerülten leroskadt a fal mellé, és bár csak egy percre hunyta be a szemét, mielőtt rendezhette volna kavargó gondolatait, máris elaludt. Újból álmodott.

Ezek az emlékek régebbiek voltak, de nem kevésbé fájdalmasak.


	13. Chapter 13

_Már alig várta a pillanatot, Loki mégsem tudott szívből örülni, mert nem volt képes felülkerekedni rossz előérzetén. Mindennek oka az az ősi jóslat volt, ami miatt Odin úgy hitte, hogy Loki fiainak kulcsszerepe lesz az istenek sorsát eldöntő végső csatában a Ragnarök idején, ahol az asgardiak ellen fognak fordulni._

_Fenrirt a Mindenek Atyja legyőzőjeként, Jörmungandrt pedig Thor végzeteként emlegette a prófécia._

_A homályos jóslat minden kétséget kizáróan hamisítvány volt, hiszen egy versszaka még a sötételfek visszatérését is megjövendölte, pedig köztudott volt, hogy Bor annakidején mindannyiukat elpusztította._

_Loki viszont bárhogy próbálta, nem tudta meggyőzni apját, aki az idő múlásával egyre inkább a baljós versek megszállottja lett. Egy heves vita után a dühös Odin Fenrirt egy tükördimenzióba zárta, Jörmungandrt pedig száműzte, és büntetés terhe alatt megtiltotta, hogy Asgardban bárki megemlítse a herceg és Angrboða gyermekeinek történetét, vagy kiejtse a nevüket a száján._

_Ezért most, miközben Loki idegesen járkált fel-alá a szülőszobává alakított hálóterem előtt, öröm helyett hol harag, hol kétségbeesés kerítette hatalmába. A lelke mélyén attól tartott, valóra válik félelme, és ha apja a harmadik gyermekének is hasonló, vagy még rosszabb sorsot szán, nem fogja tudni megakadályozni._

_Noha Loki korábban elküldte az őröket, a folyosó mégsem volt teljesen üres: a fal mellett sorakozó díszes szobrok egyikén Muninn, Odin hűséges hollója ült már órák óta némán, mozdulatlanul. Loki eljátszott az ötlettel, hogy egy időre kővé változtatja, hogy móresre tanítsa, de még mielőtt a gondolatot tett követhette volna, Frigga lépett ki az ajtón, Muninn pedig mintha csak erre várt volna, kitárta hatalmas szárnyait, és elrepült._

_Amikor Frigga háta mögött, megtörve a csendet, gyereksírás hangzott fel, Loki egy mély sóhajtással engedte ki a levegőt, amit az elmúlt pillanatokban önkéntelenül visszatartott. De ahogy anyjára tekintett, megkönnyebbülés helyett szörnyű aggodalom vett rajta erőt, mert a királynő arcán hozzá hasonlóan nemcsak kimerültség tükröződött, hanem még valami, amit először nem tudott megmagyarázni._

_Zavartan vonta fel a szemöldökét, és el kellett, hogy teljen néhány másodperc, mire megértette, mi történt, és miközben Frigga megragadta a kezét, hogy átkulcsolja az ujjaival, már a könnyeket is észrevette a szemében._

_\- Mindketten életveszélyben voltak. Eir mindent megtett, ami a hatalmában állt, de csak a lányodat menthette meg._

_Ahogy anyja szavai igazolták balsejtelmét, Loki úgy érezte, mintha Thor pörölye találta volna el, és a falnak kellett, hogy vesse a hátát, hogy meg tudjon állni a lábán._

_Frigga nem mondott többet, csak vigasztalóan átölelte, mert nem volt semmi, amivel enyhíthette volna a fájdalmát, Loki pedig szorosan behunyta a szemét, görcsösen belekapaszkodott, és szótlanul hagyta, hogy a királynő a karjaiba vonja. Csak akkor tolta el magától, amikor Eir kilépett az ajtón, és a gyereksírás hangja megint betöltötte a folyosót._

_\- Most már megnézheted a lányodat, Loki herceg - hajolt meg az idős gyógyító, ahogy egy fáradt, hálás pillantást vetett a királynőre, aki egy bólintással elbocsátotta._

_Loki egy mély, reszketeg levegőt vett, de alig tett egy lépést az ajtó felé, amikor Frigga hangja megállította:_

_\- Mi lesz a neve?_

_\- Hel - felelte a herceg rekedten. - Hel Lokisdóttir*._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A skandináv mitológiában Hel/Hela Loki és Angrboða lánya. Hel testvérei pedig Fenrir farkas és Jörmungandr, a Világkígyó.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki azzal a nyomasztó érzéssel tért magához, hogy valami nincs rendben, de mire belehasított a felismerés, hogy megszűnt az erőtér halk, állandó zúgása, ösztönei hiába figyelmeztették, hogy mozduljon, már túl késő volt. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét két, egyenruhát viselő ismeretlen alak megragadta a karjánál fogva, felrángatták a földről, és a cellába belépő harmadik társuk elé vonszolták, aki a vezetőjüknek tűnt.

A folyosón egy negyedik idegen aktiválta Loki cellájának erőterét, és egy kerek szerkezetet nyomott a falra. Az eszköz rákapcsolódott a nyitópanelra, majd egy kék energiapajzsot bocsátott ki magából, ami megakadályozta, hogy bárki más hozzáférjen a panelhoz, és bejusson a cellába. Bár ez működésbe hozta a riasztót, szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban megszólalt a fegyverterem mágikus jelzőrendszere is, amit azután építettek ki, hogy Loki annak idején beengedte oda a jégóriásokat.

A katonák vezetője egy cseppet sem zavartatta magát a kintről beszűrődő hangzavar miatt. Közelebb lépett, körbefuttatta a tekintetét a zárkán, azután a pillantása megállapodott a Loki csuklóján lógó láncokon. Hamar összekapcsolhatta magában a dolgokat, mert miközben felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézzen lassan, gúnyosan elmosolyodott.

\- Látom, végül megtaláltad a méltó helyet az uralkodáshoz - volt valami mélységesen nyugtalanító és ismerős az önelégült arckifejezésében, amivel tetőtől talpig végigmérte Lokit. - Már azt hittem, elkéstem, és kivégeztek.

Loki egy gyors mozdulattal kirántotta magát fogvatartói kezei közül, és elhátrált a falig. A katonák már nem akadályozták meg, hiszen nem volt hová mennie, és testbeszédükből ítélve, felettébb jót mulattak a látványon.

\- Találkoztunk már? - Lokinak még így is sikerült egy kis leereszkedő, pimasz élt csempészni a kérdésébe, de amikor az alak nevetve a társaihoz fordult, és beszélni kezdett, érezte, hogy a döbbenettől megfagy az ereiben a vér. A szavakat ugyan nem tudta kivenni, de épp elégszer hallotta a jellegzetes, sziszegő nyelvet, hogy azonosítani tudja.

Érzései kiülhettek az arcára, mert a chitaurik nem vesződtek tovább álcájuk fenntartásával, és miközben a két méter magas hüllőszerű teremtmények felfedték magukat, Loki felismerte a vezetőjükben a Másikat.

Intésére a katonák egy pillanat alatt újból megragadták a karját, és ahogy hátracsavarták a kezét, Loki megrándult a fájdalomtól, amikor a bordája beleszúrt az oldalába.

Miközben mozdulatlanságra kárhoztatva, leplezetlen utálattal végigmérte az előtte álló vezért, és megfogadta magában, hogy történjék bármi, nem fog sem könyörögni, sem megalázkodni, a Másik egy színpadias mozdulattal a köpenye alá nyúlt, majd lassan előhúzott egy átlagos asgardi kardnál rövidebb, de egy tőrnél hosszabb fegyvert.

Loki megpróbált távolabb kerülni a pengétől, de olyan szorosan fogták, hogy moccanni sem tudott. Összeszorult a torka a gondolatra, hogy Odin bilincsei miatt erejétől megfosztva ebben a mocskos cellában érhet véget az élete. Amikor a Másik az álla alá csúsztatta a tőrt, és megemelte a fejét, kényszerítve, hogy a szemébe nézzen, Loki tekintetében düh és megvetés tükröződött.

Pislogás nélkül állta a chitauri önelégült pillantását, és még akkor is néma gyűlölettel meredt rá, mikor az egy hirtelen mozdulattal végighúzta a pengét a jobb arcán, és egy hosszú, mély sebet ejtett rajta.

A chitauri láthatóan másra számított, mert elégedetlenül ráncolta a homlokát, és a következő pillanatban felhasította Loki ingét a nyakánál, majd egyetlen gyors mozdulattal kettészakította a ruhadarabot.

Amikor a Másik megérintette a bőrét a gyógyulófélben lévő sebek körül, a mágus majdnem elhányta magát az undortól, és álcája alatt korábbi magabiztossága kezdett meginogni. Tett néhány újabb elkeseredett kísérletet a szabadulásra, ám a katonák továbbra is vasmarokkal tartották.

Ellenfele egyre nagyobb élvezettel figyelte a vergődését, és fürkésző mosolya láttán jeges borzongás futott végig Loki gerincén. Arra számított, hogy az őrök kiszabadítják, de a palotába vezető kapu zárva volt, és a börtön folyosója még mindig olyan kihalt volt, akár egy kripta. Már abban sem volt biztos, hogy az asgardiak közül bárkinek tudomása volt a chitauri jelenlétéről.

Éles fájdalom rántotta vissza a valóságba, és ahogy a Másik még több vágást ejtett a testén, a vére előbb vörösre, majd feketére színezte az inge maradékát. Feleszmélni sem maradt ideje, újabb vágás érte a mellkasán, majd még egy, és még egy. Vér csorgott végig a combján, és a kezei ökölbe szorultak a kíntól, de maradt annyi önuralma, hogy ne mutassa ki a félelmét. Még ekkor sem kiáltott fel, csupán megvetően nézett a csalódott chitaurira.

A Másik szünetet tartott, és szótlanul hátralépett, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye, Loki pedig visszafojtott egy megkönnyebbült sóhajtást.

\- Mondd csak, asgardi, emlékszel még a beszélgetésünkre? - szólalt meg végül a Másik, gúnyosan megnyomva az utolsó szót.

Loki a következő pillanatban döbbenten meredt a hasába mélyesztett tőrre.

A Másik erőteljesen megragadta a vállát, és egészen közel hajolt az arcához, ám ahelyett, hogy kihúzta volna a tőrt, még mélyebbre nyomta, majd lassan, határozottan elkezdte felfelé tolni a pengét.

Loki megpróbálta kizárni a fájdalmat a tudatából, de még soha életében nem érzett ehhez hasonló kínt. A hang megakadt a torkán, még ordítani sem tudott. Mintha lelassult volna az idő, hideg, zsibbasztó érzés lett úrrá rajta, és bár egész testében reszketett, tett még egy kétségbeesett mozdulatot, hogy kiszabaduljon, a Másik viszont szabályosan a falhoz szegezte, így esélye sem volt.

A börtönkapu hirtelen egy óriási robaj kíséretében betört: Thor jelent meg odafönt a Mjölnírrel a kezében, és szinte alig érintve a fokokat, lerohant a lépcsőn a zárka felé. A szőke félisten nem vesztegette az idejét, anélkül, hogy megtorpant vagy kizökkent volna a ritmusból, egyetlen pörölycsapással agyonütötte a folyosón őrködő chitaurit. A katonák a cellában látva Thor dühtől izzó szemét, elengedték Loki karját, és előrántották a fegyvereiket, készen rá, hogy szembeszálljanak a villámistennel.

Miközben Loki minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy eszméleténél maradjon, homályosan látta, ahogy Thor megragadta a Mjölnírt, hogy teljes erejével lesújtson a cella erőterére. A mágus fullasztó félelmét remény váltotta fel, ám a fülsiketítő, robbanásszerű hang hamar elsöpörte a bizakodását.

Az erőtér mennydörgéshez hasonló zajjal, minden károsodás nélkül nyelte el a pöröly hatalmas energiáját, és hiába csapott le Thor újra és újra, úgy, hogy az egész folyosó beleremegett, az aranyló háló sértetlen maradt.

Loki igyekezett felülkerekedni a hullámokban rátörő rosszulléten, de a vérveszteségtől szédülni kezdett, és ismét úrrá lett rajta a fájdalom. Míg Thor lankadatlanul püfölte az erőteret, ő kihasználva, hogy ellenfelei figyelmét mostohabátyja kötötte le, kezét a sebére tapasztva, remegő lábakkal lecsúszott a padlóra. A villámisten sikertelen próbálkozásait látva, hatalmába kerítette a pánik, és el-elsötétült előtte a világ, nem ájult el. Az inge melegen, ragacsosan tapadt a hátára, és érezte, ahogy a vére sötétvörösre színezte mögötte a cella világos falát.

A Másik azonban nem érte be ennyivel, ki akarta élvezni bosszúja minden egyes pillanatát, ezért abban a pillanatban, amikor Loki megmarkolta a tőrt, hogy kihúzza, átfogta a herceg kezét, és még beljebb nyomta a pengét a testébe. Loki most először, kétségbeesetten felüvöltött, és a másik kezével ösztönösen megragadta a kiálló pengét, hogy megállítsa, de csupán annyit ért el vele, hogy a fegyver éle felhasította az ujjait.

Hirtelen csend lett, csak Loki fájdalmas zihálása és Thor fáradt fújtatása hallatszott, ahogy mindketten levegő után kapkodtak. A Másik futó pillantást vetett a háta mögé, tekintete találkozott a felbőszült villámistenével, majd visszafordult Lokihoz, és miközben egy kárörvendő vigyor terült szét az arcán, úgy helyezkedett, hogy Thor is mindent lásson.

Amikor a chitauri egy mozdulattal kirántotta a pengét, Loki nyögve rándult össze a kíntól, erőtlenül a gyomrára szorította a kezét, és megpróbált elfordulni, hogy összegömbölyödjön. A chitauri azonban megmarkolta a vállát, majd egy már-már gyengéd mozdulattal végighúzta a tőrt a testén, egy vékony, vörös csíkot hagyva maga után, azután felemelte a fegyvert, és mielőtt a többiek felfoghatták volna, mire készül, Loki mellkasába mártotta a pengét.

Thor végső elkeseredettségében puszta kézzel rontott neki az erőtérnek.

Loki újabb fájdalomkiáltása fuldokló köhögésbe veszett, és míg verejték és könny borította arcát eltorzította a kín, izmai görcsösen megfeszültek. Minden egyes levegővételért meg kellett küzdenie, és egyre fájdalmasabb érzés volt, ahogy tüdejét oxigén helyett lassan vér töltötte meg. Már nem visszhangzott a fülében a villámisten ütéseinek tompa puffanása, kizárólag a következő belégzésre összpontosított, de csak tovább nőtt körülötte a vértócsa, és mind sápadtabbá vált az arca, miközben a teste gyógyító mágia híján fokozatosan feladta.

\- Nemcsak minket hagytál cserben, hanem _őt_ is! - hajolt fölé a chitauri, és elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját, ahogy egykori szövetségese haláltusáját figyelte.

Bár Loki nem tudott válaszolni, utolsó megmaradt erejét összeszedve, ellenfele szeme közé köpte a szájában lévő vért.

A chitauri arca meg se rezdült, csak csavart egy utolsót a tőrön a mellkasában.

Loki bőre fokozatosan kékes árnyalatot öltött, írisze vörösre változott, és a szeméből eltűnt a csillogás.

\- És _ő_ gyűlöli a kudarcot!


	15. Chapter 15

_\- Kudarcot vallottam, tessék, most már te is láthatod - sóhajtott fel Loki, és miközben beletörődve lehajolt még egy földön heverő könyvért, rosszallóan összevonta a szemöldökét, mert a kötetnek majdnem a fele hiányzott. Egy ritka, nehezen pótolható példány volt, ezért egy gyors mozdulattal visszavarázsolta az eredeti állapotába, és elégedetten tette az immár hibátlan művet a mellette tornyosuló kupac tetejére._

_A gazdagon berendezett helyiség egyszerre szolgált dolgozószobaként és társalgóként, pillanatnyilag viszont leginkább egy lomtárra hasonlított: az ablakok kitörtek, a festményeket és a díszes faliszőnyegeket mintha késsel hasították volna csíkokra, a bútorok pedig kisebb-nagyobb darabokban hevertek szerteszét. Néhány polcon kívül a terem közepén lévő kerek, hatszemélyes asztal volt az egyetlen, ami épségben megmaradt, és mivel az ülőalkalmatosságok szintén használhatatlanná váltak, Loki hozatott két széket._

_Az egyiken Frigga foglalt helyet, aki váratlanul, bejelentés nélkül érkezett, és bár látszólag türelmesen hallgatta a monológját, abból ahogy tekintete aggódva járt a romokban heverő szoba tárgyai között, látszott, hogy a látvány őt is ugyanúgy meglepte._

_\- Hel nem tudja uralni az erejét? - kérdezte, míg Loki sorba rakta a könyveit._

_\- Inkább úgy mondanám, hogy egyszerre feszegeti a saját határait, és élvezi, ha közben kihozhat a sodromból - magyarázta Loki, és elindult a karjában tartott rakással a polcok felé. - Semmiben sem hallgat rám, csak a saját feje után megy._

_\- Nem is tudom, kitől örökölte - próbálta Frigga jobb kedvre deríteni, de nem tudott mosolyt csalni fia arcára._

_\- Nincs előtte tekintélyem - folytatta bosszúsan a mágus - Nem hajlandó elfogadni, hogy Glaðsheimr* helyett itt kell élnie. Az egyik pillanatban nem tudja, mit szeretne, azután a másikban azt mondja, hogy hiányzik neki a palota, amit nem is ismer. Amikor pedig nem kapja meg, amit akar, ezt teszi - intett körül a jobb napokat látott teremben._

_Mikor Hel születésének másnapján bejelentette, hogy lányával külön udvartartásba költöznek, messze a palotától és a várostól, azt hitte, az lesz a legnehezebb része a tervének. Mostanra azonban be kellett látnia, hogy tévedett._

_Az elmúlt években minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne kövesse el ugyanazokat a hibákat, mint az apja. Sikerült neki. Egészen más hibákat követett el._

_Frigga hangja zökkentette ki a gondolataiból._

_\- Hol van most?_

_\- Miután romba döntötte az én lakosztályomat, duzzogva visszavonult a sajátjába._

_Míg Frigga elgondolkozva belekortyolt a teájába, Loki csészéje érintetlen maradt, és már szinte teljesen kihűlt az itala, amikor a szolgálók három tálcán süteményeket, egy korsó vizet, bort, és újabb adag forró innivalót helyeztek a királynő elé az asztalra._

_Loki azonban még ekkor sem csatlakozott hozzá, inkább óvatosan visszatett egy értékes faragott szobrot a polcra, elmormogott egy varázslatot néhány üvegdarab felett, aminek hatására a szilánkok újra összeálltak egy pohárrá, és eltüntetett egy törött széket. Az egyik feldőlt tároló alatt féltucat sértetlen könyvet talált. Ahogy a kezébe vette őket, és belelapozott a legfelsőbe, magán érezte anyja helytelenítő tekintetét._

_\- Talán nincs más dolgod? Miért vesződsz ezzel? - adott hangot Frigga növekvő türelmetlenségének, de Loki elengedte a füle mellett a szavait. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a megjegyzés valójában nem annak szólt, hogy ő elvette a cselédek munkáját. - Helre kellene bíznod a rendrakást, hogy megtanulja, hogy nem viselkedhet így._

_\- Nem bánom - felelte Loki könnyednek szánt hangon, mialatt egymáshoz illesztette egy törött váza cserepeit. Halványzöld fény vetült az arcára, ahogy mágiája összeforrasztotta a darabokat. - Így legalább minden... - hirtelen elhallgatott, és gyorsan elfordította a fejét, de Friggát nem tudta megtéveszteni._

_\- Nem ez volt az első eset - állapította meg az anyja. - Úgy vélem, túlságosan elnéző vagy._

_\- Majd beszélek vele - ígérte Loki._

_Miközben elrendezte a könyveit, reménykedett benne, hogy Frigga annyiban hagyja a kellemetlen témát, de amikor hallotta, hogy felállt, és közelebb sétált hozzá, hogy magára vonja a figyelmét, már tudta, hogy nem fogja beéerni ennyivel._

_\- Szülőnek lenni néha nagyon nehéz feladat. Sem egy lánnyal, sem két fiúval... - a királynő hangja elakadt, ahogy ráébredt, mit mondott. Loki igyekezett uralkodni az érzésein, de nem sok híja volt, hogy a virágtartó ismét darabokban végezze, amikor a kelleténél nagyobb erővel tette vissza a helyére az immár ép vázát a polcra. - Sajnálom - Frigga a hátára simította a kezét, és amikor Loki megfordult, hogy ránézzen, az asszony szorosan átkarolta._

_Loki először vonakodva fogadta a gesztust, de azután megenyhült, és ahogy hagyta magát átölelni, Frigga vállába temette az arcát. Egy ideig csak csendben álltak egymás mellett, végül a karját nyújtotta a királynőnek, hogy visszakísérje az asztalhoz. Megvárta, amíg helyet foglalt, és utána ő is leült mellé._

_\- Rád és Thorra gondoltam. - magyarázta Frigga._

_\- Tudom jól - Loki felsóhajtott. - Hel okos, éles eszű, mégis dacol velem, és úgy viselkedik, mintha még mindig gyerek lenne - mondta csüggedten._

_\- Tudod, hogy Helt a lányomként szeretem - Loki hallgatott, így Frigga folytatta - Költözzetek vissza a palotába, és engedd meg, hogy segítsek._

_\- Már téged is az ujja köré csavart? - kérdezte Loki egy halvány mosollyal, ám a királynő arca komor maradt._

_\- Itt az ideje, hogy beszélj apáddal - váltott témát az asszony, miközben Loki asztalon heverő kezére fektette a tenyerét, és gyengéden megszorította az ujjait. - A halogatással nem tudod elkerülni, csak rosszabbá teszed._

_\- Én teszem rosszabbá? - csattant fel Loki az igazságtalan szavak hallatán. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal elrántotta a kezét, és dühösen felpattant. - Hogyha ennyire fontosak vagyunk neki, akkor miért nem ő áll itt személyesen?_

_\- Hidd el, fontosak vagytok neki - válaszolta Frigga, Loki viszont kétkedve megrázta a fejét._

_\- Akkor elég érdekesen fejezi ki a törődését!_

_Odin eddig egyszer sem érdeklődött felőlük, mintha másodszülöttje és lányunokája megszűntek volna létezni. Sőt, ha Loki jobban belegondolt, ez a hűvös távolságtartás már jóval előbb, a házasságkötése idején kezdődött, és ez sokkal jobban fájt neki, mint az, hogy egy ideje minden kétséget kizáróan Thor lépett elő a trón első számú várományosává. Angrboða felbukkanásával, úgy tűnt, Loki nem volt többet méltó Odin figyelmére, és bármilyen keményen próbált bizonyítani, apja szemében soha, semmiben sem érhette utol piedesztálra emelt bátyját._

_\- Tudom, hogy nem... - kezdte Frigga, Loki azonban félbeszakította._

_\- Talán könnyíteni próbál a lelkiismeretén, és ezért küldött téged? Vagy nem is mertél neki szólni, hogy eljöttél? - kiáltott fel sértődötten, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni a teremben, de a feszültség, amit legbelül érzett, nem csillapodott._

_Frigga kihúzta magát a széken, és hűvösen végigmérte Lokit._

_\- Nincs szükségem sem az apád, sem senki más beleegyezésére ahhoz, hogy meglátogassalak. Természetesen tud róla, hogy eljöttem, és ne gondold, hogy nem érzi át a tetteinek súlyát..._

_\- Mert mindig oka van annak, amit tesz? - vágott újból Frigga szavába dühösen Loki. Annyiszor hallotta már ezt a mondatot. Gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. - A Nornákra, csak nehogy egyszer véletlenül kiderüljön, mi az, mert a végén még összeomlik a birodalom_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Glaðsheimr: Odin palotája.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki nem így képzelte a halált, azt azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna. Végre hosszú idő óta nem fájt sem a keze, sem a mellkasa, sőt kipihentnek érezte magát. Amikor egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében kíváncsian kinyitotta a szemét, meglepetésére egy idegen ágyban ébredt; az üres szobában a padló, és a szürke falak egyhangúságát nem törte meg semmi, a mennyezet pedig halvány, sárgás fényt árasztott magából.

Ha jellemeznie kellett volna, a "nyomasztó" illett volna rá a legjobban.

Mégsem az egyhangúság volt a legnagyobb gond a helyiséggel, a tervezője szótárából ugyanis szemmel láthatóan hiányzott az ablak szó. Ahogy Loki szemügyre vette a szobát, szembesült egy másik problémával is: az ajtón nem volt kilincs.

Vagy egy teljesen új építészeti irányzat születésének volt a tanúja, vagy megint egy börtöncellában volt. Hajlott az utóbbira.

Bár ösztönei azt súgták, hogy már nem Asgard "vendégszeretetét" élvezte, amikor megpróbált megidézni egy egyszerű bűbájt, hogy kiderítse, működik-e még Odin varázslata, csalódottan kellett tapasztalnia, hogy hiába próbálkozott, nem történt semmi. Bosszankodva nézett le a kezére: a bilincsek még mindig ott csillogtak a csuklóján.

Ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy a bőre visszanyerte az eredeti színét.

Miközben a tekintete továbbvándorolt a kezéről látta, hogy az alvadt vértől megkeményedett inge hosszú csíkokban lógott rajta, de ahogy megérintette a hasát, majd a mellkasát ott, ahol a chitauri pengéje a testébe mélyedt, nem látott több vért, a sérülései pedig eltűntek. Egyedül a ruhája árulkodott róla, hogy korábban megsebesült.

Bár örülnie kellett volna, ő mégis viszolyogva meredt kék bőrére. Hiába tudta jól, hogy semmi értelme nem volt olyan dologgal kínoznia magát, amin nem változtathatott, de túlságosan mélyen, és túlságosan régóta élt benne az Asgardban belenevelt gyűlölet a jégóriások iránt. Anélkül, hogy felfogta volna, mit tesz, amennyire csak tudta, összehúzta magán az inge maradékát.

Hogy elterelje a gondolatait, alaposabban is körülnézett, ekkor akadt meg a szeme az ágy végén heverő, gondosan összehajtogatott ruhadarabokon. Amikor közelebb lépett, boldogan fedezett fel az öltözék mellett egy pár csizmát is, és miután felpróbálta őket, elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a fekete ing és a hozzáillő nadrág olyan volt, mintha ráöntötték volna, és a kényelmes nemezcsizma is épp az ő mérete volt.

Az ing ujját több sorban aprólékos hímzés díszítette, és miközben Loki kíváncsian szemügyre vette, rájött, hogy a zöld minta egy kígyót ábrázolt. Lassan végigsimított a finom anyagon, és egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán.


	17. Chapter 17

_\- Uram, a hercegnő nincs itt._

_\- Azt én is látom, Inga - Loki hangjából türelmetlenség csendült ki, amikor Hel szobalányára nézett - Tudod, hol van?_

_\- A nagyteremben reggelizik, uram - válaszolta a vörös hajú cseléd, miközben gyakorlott mozdulatokkal áthúzta a sötétkék ágyneműt, és egy nagy, fonott kosárba összegyűjtötte a mosnivalót. - Szüksége van még valamire, uram?_

_\- Elmehetsz - bocsátotta el Loki egy intéssel._

_Amint befejezte a munkáját, Inge elindult az ajtó felé, de mielőtt kilépett volna a folyosóra, meglepetten megtorpant, és egy felháborodott kiáltással hátrahőkölt, mert majdnem nekiütközött egy másik szobalánynak, aki egy tálcát egyensúlyozott a kezében._

_A mágus először csak szórakozottan figyelte, ahogy Inge elvette társától a tálcát, és rábízta a szennyest, de amikor a lány letette a terhét az asztal sarkára, a bőségesen megrakott tányérok láttán, Loki aggodalma gyanakvásba fordult._

_Bárhol tartózkodott is, Hel nem a nagyteremben volt. Loki ugyanis tíz perccel ezelőtt Frigga, Thor és Odin társaságában még maga is ott volt. Ha megtisztelte volna őket a jelenlétével, az egyrészt nem kerülte volna el a figyelmét, másrészt aligha kéretett volna magának egy második adag reggelit._

_Loki úgy döntött, vár még egy darabig. Amióta teljesült Hel vágya, és visszaköltöztek Glaðsheimrbe, a lánya szemébe végre visszatért a derű, és amellett, hogy élvezte a palota társasági eseményeit, boldogan vetette bele magát a mágia tanulmányozásába is. Ez nem jelentette azt, hogy életének minden részletébe beavatta őt, de kettejük kapcsolata lassan javulni kezdett._

_Elunva a tétlenséget, Loki körülnézett az ízlésesen berendezett szobában, és az északi falat borító könyvespolchoz sétált. Kíváncsian futotta át a padlótól a plafonig érő köteteket, és ahogy a tekintete megállapodott valamelyik címen, végigsimított egy-egy ismerős könyv gerincén._

_Már kétszer végigböngészte a fejmagasságban lévő polcsorokat, de Hel még mindig nem volt sehol ezért, hogy elfoglalja gondolatait, az ablakhoz lépett, ahonnan tökéletes kilátás nyílt a városra, ám a látkép helyett pillantása egy, a függöny mögött, a sarokban álló tárgyon akadt meg._

_A kíváncsi tekintetek elől eltakarva egy különös próbababa támasztotta a falat._

_Loki elképedve mérte végig a minden bizonnyal a királyi szabóságból hiányzó darabot, melyre ruha helyett valaki egy valódi páncélt erősített. Bár hiányzott a sisakja és máshol sem volt teljes, a lábvértek, és a mellvért csak úgy csillogtak a reggeli napfényben._

_A következő pillanatban egy nagy csomaggal a kezében Hel hátrált be a szobába, de mivel minden figyelmét a folyosóra összpontosította, a hercegnő csak azután vette észre az apját, hogy a lábával becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és megfordult._

_\- Nornákra, megijesztettél! - rezzent össze rémülten, és karjaiban a szürke lepelbe bugyolált, nehéznek tűnő holmi fémes hangot adott. - Mit keresel itt? - hebegte zavartan._

_\- Rád vártam, hol voltál? - szegezte neki a kérdést Loki, miközben közelebb lépett hozzá, és körbesétálta._

_\- A nagyteremben... - kezdett sután magyarázkodni Hel, de mielőtt bármi mást mondhatott volna, Loki felemelte a kezét, és félbeszakította._

_\- Jól gondold meg, mit felelsz, Hel Lokisdóttir - a lány megint összerezzent, mert apja csak akkor használta a vezetéknevét, amikor bajban volt. - Nem akarsz hazudni nekem, ugye? - mérte végig szúrós tekintettel, azután sokatmondóan az asztal felé pillantott._

_Hel szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy meglátta a tálcát rajta az étellel. Hevesen megrázta a fejét, fekete tincsei csak úgy röpdöstek az arca körül, de elveszett arckifejezése lassan megváltozott. Belátta, hogy nem maradt más választása, színt kellett vallania._

_Felsóhajtott, némán letette a karjában tartott holmit az ablak mellé a földre, majd leguggolt és anélkül, hogy az apjára nézett volna, kigöngyölte a csomagját. Először bizonytalanul, azután egyre határozottabb mozdulatokkal erősítette fel a páncél maradék részeit a próbababára, végül a kapcsok segítségével a megfelelő helyen a vérthez rögzítette a karvédőt is._

_\- És most? - figyelte kíváncsian Loki, miközben közelebb húzott magához egy széket, és kényelmesen helyet foglalt._

_\- Meg akarom..._

_\- Nem! Ne mondd, hanem mutasd! - utasította Loki, mire lánya félszegen bólintott egyet, majd behunyta a szemét, és koncentrálni kezdett._

_Hosszú percek teltek el, de nem történt semmi azon kívül, hogy a páncél meg-megrezzent, ezért Hel félszemmel rálesett a próbababára, azután megint nekiveselkedett._

_Bár Loki csendes elismeréssel figyelte a kitartását, hamar nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, hogy Hel így nem fog sikerrel járni, mert egyre görcsösebben próbálkozott. A lány végül hercegnőhöz méltatlan szitkozódással odalépett az ablakhoz, és nagy erővel belerúgott egyet a páncélba, mire a jobb alkarvédő hangos csörgéssel a földre zuhant._

_\- Felettébb érdekes a technikád - vigyorodott el Loki._

_Hel duzzogva keresztbe fonta a karját, azonban nem tudta sokáig fenntartani sértődött álarcát. Kisvártatva ő is odahúzott egy széket, és leült az apja mellé, ahonnan pár pillanatig csak némán nézték a vértezetet._

_\- Nem akarsz mondani valamit? - törte meg kíváncsian a hosszúra nyúlt csendet Loki._

_\- Sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam - sütötte le a szemét szégyenkezve Hel. - Azt hittem, mérges leszel._

_\- Mérges is vagyok, de nem azért, mert egy szerencsétlen palotaőrt meg akarsz tréfálni, hanem azért, mert láthatóan segítségre van szükséged - feddte meg a mágus._

_\- Nem csak_ _egy_ _palotaőrt akarok rászedni!_

_\- Szóval, a holnapi ünnepségen tervezed - vonta le a következtetést rövid töprengés után Loki. - Nagyratörő elgondolás, de ha nem tudod elég gyorsan végrehajtani, egy pillanat alatt lelepleznek, és hidd el nekem, nem kellemes élmény végighallgatni nagyapád monológját a helytelen viselkedésről._

_Még szinte be sem fejezte mondanivalóját, a páncél két combvédője és a mellvért egy szempillantás alatt egyszerre estek le a padlóra, hogy aztán a kezének egy apró mozdulatára a levegőbe emelkedjenek, majd látszólag maguktól visszakerüljenek a helyükre._

_\- Mit csinálok rosszul? - fakadt ki Hel elkeseredetten, amikor látta, hogy apjának milyen könnyen sikerült, amivel ő csak küszködött._

_\- Ne csupán a csatokra, és a kapcsokra koncentrálj. Minden egyes pillanatban érezned kell, mintha ott állnál a páncél mellett, és a saját kezeddel oldanád ki. Ha ez megvan, akkor a végeredményre kell összpontosítanod. Próbáld újra, de ne kapkodj._

_Hel igykezett megfogadni a tanácsát, vett néhány mély lélegzetet, és megint összpontosítani kezdett._

_A páncél egy harminc centiméteres darabja hirtelen minden előjel nélkül elszáguldott Loki feje mellett az ajtó irányába, ahol hangos csattanással csapódott a falnak._

_\- Túl látványos? - vigyorodott el Hel megkönnyebbülten, hogy végre legalább részben sikerrel járt._

_\- Az attól függ - vont vállat Loki. Nem akarta, hogy a lány túlságosan elbízza magát. - Ha az a célod, hogy lefejezd a rokonaidat, akkor éppen jó - látva Hel elkomorodó arckifejezését, megesett rajta a szíve, és hozzáfűzte: - Később megmutatom, hol rejtőzhetsz el anélkül, hogy a szertartásmester észrevenne._

_Hel arca azonnal felderült, és jellegzetes mozdulattal félredöntötte a fejét._

_\- Honnan tudod, hogy hol..._

_\- Mindent a maga idejében, de előre figyelmeztetlek, ha felfedik a kilétedet, magadra maradsz, és Frigga és Odin előtt kell felelned a csínyedért - intette a lányt, miközben feltűnés nélkül egy álcázó bűbájt bocsátott rá. A varázslatot úgy időzítette, hogy az ünnepség kezdetekor aktiválódjon. Egy kis szerencsével, senki sem fogja felfedezi Helt, és észrevétlen maradhat._

_\- És ha sikerrel járok?_

_\- Akkor az lesz Filgursson életének legkínosabb napja._


	18. Chapter 18

\- Jól mondják, ha elég sokáig vársz, minden megváltozik.

Loki olyan hirtelen pördült meg az ismerős hang hallatán, hogy majdnem elveszítette az egyensúlyát. Csak két ember volt rá képes, hogy a háta mögül meglepje anélkül, hogy észrevette volna.

Hel állt az ajtóban.

Ezüsttel, és türkizzel átszőtt ruhája kiemelte karcsú alakját, hosszú, éjfekete tincseit pedig régi szokásától eltérően bonyolult fonatokba tűzve viselte, amik látni engedték az arcát, és hibátlan, Lokiénál is fehérebb bőrét. A halványkék szempár valódi kíváncsiságot tükrözött, de már távolról sem az a naiv, ártatlan gyermek volt, akit Odin annak idején Niflheimbe száműzött.

Bár Loki titokban kezdettől fogva azon fáradozott, hogy megtalálja a módját, és kiszabadítsa, nem járt sikerrel, nem tudta kijátszani a Mindenek Atyja varázslatát. Annyit sikerült kiderítenie, hogyha a király önszántából nem oldja fel a mágiát, ami idekötötte Helt, akkor csak Odin halálával gyengülhet meg a varázslat annyira, hogy Hel elhagyhassa a birodalmat.

Loki kissé bizonytalanul pillantott a lányára. Friggával ellentétben, Hel sohasem kedvelte az érintkezés közeli formáit, ezért nem igazán tudta, hogy odalépjen hozzá, és átölelje vagy esetleg másképp üdvözölje, de a pillanat elmúlt, amikor Hel tett egy lépést, majd kartávolságon kívül megállt előtte.

Hel pillantása hosszan elidőzött az arcán, és Loki lassan kezdte kényelmetlenül érezni magát a fürkésző tekintet alatt.

\- Tényleg minden igaz, amit rólad mondanak - mérte végig a lány.

\- Biztosíthatlak, hogy a fele sem igaz, de ha a származásomra utalsz... - Loki széttárta a karját, ám ahelyett, hogy befejezte volna a mondatot, inkább gyorsan témát váltott. - Be kell valljam, nem Éljúðnirban* terveztem viszontlátni téged. Mindenkit így fogadsz, vagy csak nekem jár ez az üdvözlés? - bólintott jelentőségteljesen az ajtó felé a fejével.

\- Sajnálom, az Együttállás alatt uralkodó káosz volt az oka mindennek - mentegetőzött Hel - Nem engedhetem, hogy bárki büntetlenül átlépjen a világok közt. Élőknek itt nincs helye, ahogy a Ragnarökig a holtak sem hagyhatják el a birodalmat, mégis hetek óta tucatnyi varázslót, vándort és szerencsevadászt fognak el az embereim.

\- Mégis, ki az, aki a kiszabott ideje előtt ide akar jönni? - csúszott ki az óvatlan kérdés Loki száján, de Hel nem tűnt dühösnek, inkább kínosan érezte magát, amiért magyarázkodni kényszerült.

\- Nemlétező kincsek és a dicsőség utáni mohó vágy hajtja őket - mondta, és még jobban elbizonytalanodott. Még véletlenül sem nézett az apja szemébe, ám amikor a tekintete megakadt a kezén lévő bilincseken, halvány mosoly jelent meg az arcán, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, mintha a látvány emlékeztette volna rá, hogy hol is voltak. - Ezekre itt nincs szükség - intett nagyvonalúan, és miközben ujjával egy apró mozdulatot tett Loki csuklója felé, az ezüst karkötők csörrenve hullottak a padlóra. - Már előkészítették a lakosztályodat, gyere, megmutatom.

Kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy megszabadult a bilincsektől, Loki összpontosítani kezdett, hogy egyszerű ruhái helyett magára varázsolja a megszokott arany-zöld-fekete öltözékét, de megdöbbenve kellett tapasztalnia, hogy nem történt semmi.

Pedig a mágiája ott volt, nem a képzelete játszott vele, mégis semmivé olvadt az ereje, mintha valaki egy vödör forró vizet locsolt volna egy jégszoborra. Állkapcsa türelmetlenül megfeszült, és élesen beszívta a levegőt, hogy még egy kísérletet tegyen, ám hiába próbálkozott, nem járt eredménnyel.

\- Felesleges a fáradozásod - zökkentette ki Hel egykedvű hangja az összpontosításból.

\- Nem mondod? - morogta a fogai közt mérgesen Loki, és miközben igyekezett elnyomni magában a feltörő pánikot, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy meglepődjön vagy inkább dühös legyen.

\- Itt kizárólag az én mágiám működik. Még maga Odin sem tudna varázsolni - jelentette ki Hel teljes nyugalommal, és mintha ezzel mindent megmagyarázott volna, kisétált a cellából.

\- Várj! - kiáltott utána Loki zaklatottan. Éppen kinyújtotta volna a kezét, hogy megragadja a lány karját, de mozgást vett észre a folyosón, és a látványtól elakadó lélegzettel torpant meg.

Egy jégóriás ereszkedett térdre előttük.

\- Felség - a jötün szikár testét páncél borította, de arcát nem takarta sisak, és ahogy tiszteletteljesen lehajtotta a fejét, épp egy magasságba került velük.

Lokinak a földbe gyökerezett a lába a döbbenettől, amikor ráébredt, hogy a titulus nem Helnek szólt.

Torkában dobogó szívvel fordult hátra, és csak remélni tudta, hogy az érzései nem ültek ki az arcára. Zavar, félelem, undor kavarogtak benne, és még vagy tucatnyi érzelem, amit nem tudott azonosítani.

\- Te vagy Laufey egyetlen fia, Jötünheim törvényes uralkodója, amíg Útgarðarban** nem választanak maguk közül új királyt - törte meg a csendet Hel. Elégedetten elmosolyodott, és miközben a még mindig térdeplő jötün mellé lépett, kezét a férfi vállára csúsztatta, azt sugallva, hogy több volt köztük, mint ami első pillantásra látszott - Bemutatom hűséges alattvalódat, Bergelmirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Éljúðnir: Hel palotájának a neve.  
> ** Útgarðar: Jötünheim fővárosa.


	19. Chapter 19

_Késő délutánra járt az idő, így a terem, ahol a királyi udvar tagjai a lakomák után rendszeresen összegyűltek, üres volt, ahogy Loki remélte. Amíg az egyik szolgáló töltött neki egy kupa bort, a másik hozott néhány fahasábot, hogy felszítsa a parázsló tüzet a kandallókban._

_\- Nem szükséges, elmehettek - bocsátotta el őket egy intéssel, hiszen egyáltalán nem fázott. Kezében egy vaskos könyvvel odasétált az egyik asztalhoz, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a széles padon, és belemélyedt az olvasásba. Amíg Odin nem tette szóvá a távolmaradását, addig az unalmas diplomáciai megbeszélések helyett inkább elvonult a palota egy csendes zugába, hogy olvasson, vagy ahogy most is, tökéletesítse a varázslatait._

_Azonban nem sokáig élvezhette az egyedüllétet, mert Sif lépett a terembe, a Három Harcos kíséretében. Volstagg, aki legszívesebben álmában is evett volna, egyik kezében egy nagy húsdarabot szorongatott, a másikban pedig egy bőségesen megrakott tálcát egyensúlyozott. Fandral, aki egyetlenegy alkalmat sem szalasztott el a flörtölésre, kissé lemaradva mögötte az egyik távozó cselédlányt bámulta._

_Hogun és Sif épp hevesen vitatkoztak valamiről, de amint megpillantották Lokit, elhallgattak. Mindketten sodronyinget, és bőrpáncélt viseltek, az oldalukon kard függött, izzadtak, és kimerültek voltak, láthatóan a gyakorlótérről jöttek._

_Loki nem számított a bátyja barátaira, és úgy döntött, megtréfálja őket, amiért megzavarták. Egy nagy levegőt vett, és koncentrálni kezdett._

_Néhány pillanattal később megjelent mellette egyik kedvenc illúziója, egy három méter hosszú, zöld és arany pikkelyekkel borított kígyó. Ahogy összetekeredett a lába mellett a padon, olyan élethűnek tűnt, hogy még neki is nehezére esett volna megkülönböztetni egy valódi élőlénytől._

_Hogun és Sif értek hozzá oda először, és szinte egyszerre rántották elő a kardjukat, amikor megpillantották a kígyót. A lány volt a gyorsabb._

_\- Sif úrhölgy - hajolt meg felé Loki fanyar mosollyal az arcán anélkül, hogy felállt volna. Bár az illúziója abban a pillanatban megsemmisült, ahogy a kard megérintette, a kétszemélyes pad párnáján így is ujjnyi vastag vágás éktelenkedett, ahol a penge felszakította az anyagot. A mágus szemében elégedettség csillogott, és a jól sikerült trükk feletti örömében válla megrázkódott a visszafojtott nevetéstől. - Igazán megtisztelő a testi épségem iránt érzett aggodalmad, de ha ilyen szenvedélyesen érdekelnek a bútorok, úgy hallottam, Thyra hetente átrendezi a lakosztályát, ő bizonyára örülne a segítségnek._

_Sif figyelmeztető pillantásának súlya alatt Fandral sikertelenül próbálta köhögésnek álcázni a nevetését, de amikor a lány sokatmondó arckifejezéssel megszorította a kardja markolatát, és néhány centiméterre kihúzta a pengét a hüvelyéből, a harcos inkább gyorsan Hogun felé fordította a figyelmét._

_Hogun vigyorogva hátba veregette barátját, tett rá egy csúfolódó megjegyzést, majd a három férfi letelepedett a terem túloldalán az egyik távolabbi asztal mellé, a cselédek pedig nekik is hoztak egy-egy kupa bort._

_\- Hercegem - mielőtt habozva közelebb lépett volna hozzá, Sif visszacsúsztatta a tokjába a fegyverét, és egy intéssel a mellettük várakozó szolgáló gondjaira bízta azt._

_Bár a hangja semleges volt, Loki jól tudta, hogy a lány csak az ellenszenvét palástolta vele. Az ő szemében a mágia túlságosan megbízhatatlan, és bonyolult dolog volt, és nem tisztelte azokat sem, akik használták. Ahogy alig egy perce tanújelét adta, sokkal szívesebben oldotta meg a problémáit egy jól irányzott kardcsapással._

_\- Tehetek érted valamit? - érdeklődött Loki az ellenkezőjét sugalló hanghordozással, miközben hátradőlt, és átvetette a karját a pad támláján._

_\- Thor kihagyta a közös edzésünket, és reméltük, hogy itt megtaláljuk. Ez nem vall rá - a lány arcára kiülő tanácstalanság láttán Loki gúnyosan elmosolyodott. A palotában nyílt titok volt, hogy Sif viszonzatlan érzéseket táplált a koronaherceg iránt, és úgy tűnt, Thor kivételével ezzel mindenki tisztában is volt. - Tudod esetleg, hogy hol van?_

_A kérdés hallatán Loki megvető arckifejezése türelmetlen fintorba fordult._

_\- Miért kellene tudnom? Az öccse vagyok, nem az árnyéka!_

_Sif bizonytalanul kinyitotta a száját, mintha mondani akart volna valamit, ám a herceg szemében felvillanó figyelmeztetés láttán meggondolta magát. Zavartan beleharapott az ajkába, végül rövid tétovázás után fejet hajtott, és egyetlen szó nélkül sarkon fordult. Hosszú léptei dühösen koppantak a kövön, ahogy csatlakozott a társaihoz._

_Loki sötéten végigmérte őket, azután az előtte heverő könyv felé fordította a tekintetét, és bár látszólag újból belemerült az olvasásba, egy egyszerű varázslattal gondoskodott róla, hogy a kvartett minden egyes szavát értse._

_\- Ez képtelenség. A palotában élőknek nem lehet hozzá köze - hallotta Sif hangját, olyan közelről, mintha ott ült volna mellette._

_\- Mégis, ki tette volna? Thor? Esetleg maga Odin? - nevetett fel Fandral, aki már nem volt teljesen józan, és az alkohol a szokásosnál is jobban feloldotta a gátlásait._

_\- Vannak épp elegen a palotában, akik megvesztegethetők - vágta rá Hogun mély meggyőződéssel._

_\- Ha kiderül, az áruló az életével fog fizetni - mondta magabiztosan Sif, miközben leoldotta a karvédőit, de hallani lehetett a hangjában, hogy a másik szavai nem hagyták nyugodni._

_\- Heimdall biztosan látta, mi történt, majd ő elmondja, ki volt az - jelentette ki magától értetődő tényként Volstagg teli szájjal, két harapás sült között._

_\- A Kapuőr nem dicsekszik vele, de nem ez lenne az első eset, hogy valami elkerüli a figyelmét - jegyezte meg Hogun olyan halkan, hogy Loki alig hallotta. - Azt sem tudjuk pontosan, hányan voltak._

_\- Úgy hallottam, mindet megölték az őrök, így nem lesz könnyű kideríteni, hogy hogyan jutottak be, és mit akartak - vont vállat Volstag. Bár a nagydarab harcos a maga részéről ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, Hogun nem volt hajlandó témát váltani._

_\- Hogyan törhettek be észrevétlenül, ha nem volt segítségük? - szegezte neki a kérdést a barátja, de Volstag válasz helyett inkább az ételnek szentelte a figyelmét._

_\- Kérdezd meg a királytól - kapcsolódott be újból a társalgásba Fandral, és kortyolt egyet az italából._

_Sif rosszallóan felvonta a szemöldökét a másik tiszteletlen szavai hallatán, és ahogy a következő pillanatban nyugtalanító érzés kerítette hatalmába, minden szőrszál égnek állt a nyakán. Mintha valaki figyelte volna. Körülnézett, ám amikor félig hátrafordult, nem volt ott senki más, csak Loki, aki anélkül, hogy tudomást vett volna róluk, fejét lehajtva, a könyvébe feledkezve mozdulatlanul olvasott._

_Ha Sif közelebb lépett volna hozzá, láthatta volna, hogy a padon nem a herceg, hanem csupán egy élethű illúziója foglalt helyet._


	20. Chapter 20

_Sif szavai a látszat ellenére nem hagyták hidegen Lokit. A lánynak igaza volt. Nem vallott a villámistenre, hogy kihagyjon egy edzést, főleg ha a barátai is ott voltak. Ráadásul a Harcosok beszélgetése a titokzatos betörésről a palotában, szintén felkeltette a mágus figyelmét._

_Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Thor távolléte összefüggött a dologgal._

_Egy egyszerű varázslattal pillanatok alatt rábukkant a bátyjára, ám kíváncsisága hamar meglepettséggé változott, amikor rájött, hogy pontosan hol kellett keresnie._

_Jóllehet, a börtön bejárata előtt strázsáló őrök a szokásos módon fejet hajtottak előtte, és a neki kijáró tisztelettel köszöntötték, Loki megütközve tapasztalta, hogy ez nem akadályozta meg őket abban, hogy elállják az útját._

_\- Loki herceg, most nem mehetsz le, az őrség kivételével nem engedhetünk át senkit. Thor herceg parancsa - tette hozzá a fiatal, szőke hajú katona, és bár idegesen nyelt egyet, úgy tűnt, a lobbanékony természetű Thor haragjától jobban tartott, mint Lokitól._

_\- Ødger, nem hiszem, hogy ezt kellően átgondoltátok - jegyezte meg Loki, de hiába adott neki még egy esélyt, az őr továbbra sem mozdult, csak makacs ábrázattal kihúzta magát._

_A következő pillanatban Ødger és társa azon kapták magukat, hogy Loki kezének intésére gúzsba kötve hevernek a földön, a herceg pedig elegánsan átlépett fölöttük._

_Egy újabb mozdulatára kinyílt előtte a kapu, és Loki anélkül, hogy lassított volna, lesietett a zárkákhoz vezető lépcsőn. A háta mögött dühös kiáltozás harsant, és a közeledő léptek hallatán felkészült egy újabb varázslatra, ám végül nem volt rá szüksége, mert már a legelső cella mellett szembe találta magát Thorral. És Odinnal._

_A villámisten azt a fekete, szegecsekkel kivert könnyű bőrvértjét, és rövid_ _köpenyét_ _viselte, amit az edzéseken is hordott, a király pedig a tanácskozások alkalmával szokásos arany páncéljában várakozott mellette._

_\- Felség, bocsáss meg - bár csak rövid távolságot kellett megtennie, Ødger mégis zihálva szedte a levegőt, ahogy megtorpant előttük, és zavarában hirtelen azt sem tudta, kinek címezze a szavait._

_\- Melyik részét nem értetted a parancsnak, hogy ne engedjetek le senkit? - förmedt rá Thor, mire az őr megsemmisülten lehajtotta a fejét._ _\- Térj vissza a posztodra! - utasította._

_Odin, bár nem szólalt meg, szokatlanul türelmetlennek és rendkívül dühösnek tűnt._

_\- Hercegem, parancsod szerint - hajolt meg Ødger megkönnyebbülten, amiért kikerült a figyelem középpontjából, majd sarkon fordult, és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, elsietett._

_Bár apja komor pillantása nem sok jót ígért, Lokinak mégis valami egészen más kötötte le a figyelmét._

_A Mindenek Atyja és a koronaherceg mögött pár lépésre várakozó lány kezét mágikus béklyók fonták körbe, melyek meggátolták benne, hogy használja a varázserejét. Más körülmények között közönséges rabot nem őriztek volna ekkora erőkkel, ám Loki legnagyobb döbbenetére, a hat testőr által közrefogott asgardi nem volt más, mint Hel._

_\- Mi folyik itt? Azonnal eresszétek el! - parancsolt rájuk Loki, de az einherjarok vezetője ahelyett, hogy engedelmeskedett volna neki, szótlanul Odinra nézett jóváhagyásért._

_Amikor a király elutasítóan megrázta a fejét, Loki gondolkodás nélkül elindult feléjük, azonban abban a pillanatban, ahogy megmozdult, Thor egy határozott lépéssel elé állt, és mielőtt a fiatalabb herceg elérte volna Helt, a villámisten figyelmeztetően a mellkasa felé emelte a kezét._

_\- Tudd, hol a helyed, öcsém! - mordult fel egy helytelenítő pillantás kíséretében, mire Loki arcán tehetetlen düh suhant át. Rá kellett ébrednie, hogy bátyja arrogáns, lekezelő stílusa már megint következmények nélkül maradt, de Odin előtt nem kérdőjelezhette meg Thor szavát. Kénytelen volt engedelmeskedni._

_\- Miért van Hel bilincsben? Mire véljem ezt, atyám? - félresöpörte érzéseit, és Odin felé fordult magyarázatért. A király váratlan jelenléte arra utalt, hogy sokkal komolyabb dologról volt szó, holmi gyerekes csínytevésnél._

_\- Miért nem a lányodtól kérdezed? - a Mindenek Atyja arcán harag, és nyílt megvetés tükröződött. Ellenszenve váratlanul érte Lokit, azonban mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Hel hangja zökkentette ki a gondolataiból._

_\- Már mondtam, nem tudom, hol van - mindannyiuk figyelme a hercegnő felé fordult._

_\- Talán tagadod, hogy a jötünök a te segítségeddel jutottak be a palotába, és onnan a fegyverterembe? - szegezte unokahúgának a kérdést Thor, ahogy fenyegetően fölé tornyosult._

_Loki dermedten bámult a bátyjára._

_A jégóriások évek óta a határ a közelébe se merészkedtek. Ha ellenségeik valamilyen csellel mégis bejutottak a királyi udvarba, az példátlan dolog volt, és Asgardnak megfelelő válaszlépéseket kellett tennie, de Thor minden bizonnyal tévedett Hel szerepét illetően. Kizárt, hogy bármi köze lett volna egy ilyen incidenshez._

_Amikor Hel kihúzta magát, és megrázta a fejét, Loki egy bátorító pillantást vetett felé, és biztos volt benne, hogy rögvest tisztázza ezt a szörnyű félreértést, ám szavai hideg zuhanyként érték._

_\- Nem tagadom! - ismerte el Hel - Büszke vagyok rá!_

_Erre még talán Odin sem számított, mert a Mindenek Atyja egyetlen szeme rosszallóan összeszűkült, és hangja élesen csattant a váratlanul beállt csendben:_

_\- Büszke?_

_Loki önkéntelenül is összerezzent._

_Ebben az egy szóban a király minden csalódottsága és keserűsége benne volt, és túlságosan emlékeztette kettejük szóváltásaira. Hirtelen nem is tudta, mi rémítette meg jobban: lánya érthetetlen viselkedése, vagy az Odinból áradó nyers harag. Még akkor sem látta ilyennek, amikor annak idején Fenrir és Jörmungandr sorsáról döntött._

_\- Atyám... - próbált közbeszólni._

_\- Hallgass! - vetette oda neki Odin, majd a hercegnő felé fordult. - Arra is büszke vagy, hogy négy asgardi katona életét vesztette? Kiállsz a családjuk elé, hogy ezt a szemükbe mondd?_

_\- Hel, ne rontsd tovább a helyzeted - kockáztatott meg Loki egy halk figyelmeztetést._

_A lány állkapcsa idegesen megfeszült egy pillanatra, ám úgy tűnt sem a féltő szavaknak, sem nagyapja kirohanásának nem volt rá semmilyen hatása. Olyan rendíthetetlen önuralommal, és egyenes háttal állt előttük, mintha nem is ő lett volna a fogoly._

_Nagyon bátor volt._

_Vagy csak nagyon elbizakodott._

_\- Azzal a szándékkal engedted be a jötünöket, hogy ellopjátok a Szelencét, és ártsatok Asgardnak? Mit akartál elérni ezzel az őrültséggel? - faggatta tovább a lányt Thor értetlenül, és ahogy eljutottak a szavai Loki tudatáig, ő szinte levegőt venni is elfelejtett a félelemtől, mert ekkor értette meg Odin csillapíthatatlan dühének valódi okát._

_A Szelence volt a jégóriások hatalmának forrása, így Hel ezzel nemcsak a két világ közt régóta tartó, törékeny békét tette kockára, hanem egész Asgard létét fenyegette._

_\- Azt akarom, hogy a jégóriások megszabaduljanak az elnyomástól, és visszakapják az őket megillető helyet a Kilenc Birodalomban - felelte mély meggyőződéssel Hel._

_Ha a korábbi némaság feszültségtől vibrált, akkor ez volt a vihar előtti csend._

_\- Thor, mi a felségárulás büntetése Asgardban? - fordult Odin a koronaherceg felé._

_A kérdés költői volt, Loki mégis úgy érezte, mintha a hőmérséklet hirtelen több fokot zuhant volna, pedig a folyosó levegője kimondottan hűvös volt._

_\- Atyám, ha megengeded! - vágott közbe, ahogy magához ragadta a szót, és közelebb lépett. - Ezek csak egy naiv gyermek felelőtlen szavai, aki nem tudja felmérni cselekedetei súlyát._

_\- Már hogyne..._

_\- Hallgass! - sziszegte dühösen Hel felé. A bolond lány még mindig nem értette meg a helyzet komolyságát. - Hel nem gondolta át, és megbánta tetteit._

_\- A lányod már nem gyerek, ne kezeld úgy, mintha nem tudna szólni a saját nevében. Tisztában volt a tettei súlyával, amikor elkövette őket, ezért tisztában kellett, hogy legyen a következményeivel is! Megbánásnak pedig semmi jelét nem mutatta - sorolta szigorúan Odin, ahogy hűvösen végigmérte a hercegnőt, és úgy tűnt, végleg átvette a kihallgató szerepét. - Hová rejtettétek a Szelencét? Itt van még a palotában?_

_\- Nem tudom, hol van._

_A dacos ellenszegülés hallatán Loki átkozódva állapította meg magában, hogy a lánya a makacsságát is örökölte._

_\- Nem tudom, ki tömte tele a fejed ezekkel a képtelen eszmékkel, de csak a saját helyzetedet nehezíted meg, ha nem vagy őszinte. Csak azért nem vetettünk eddig börtönbe, vagy adtünk Skalmöld kezére, mert azt reméltük, hogy együttműködsz - Odin nem emelte fel a hangját, szavai mögött a fenyegetés mégis kézzelfogható volt. - Tévedtünk?_

_\- Atyám, Helt aljas módon félrevezették, és behálózták - próbált meg Loki ismét közbeszólni. - Engedd meg, hogy segítsek, a hercegnő mindent meg fog tenni, hogy helyrehozza a dolgokat!_

_\- A hercegnő elárulta a népét, és a trónt!_

_\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Hel az unokád! - fakadt ki Loki felháborodottan._

_\- És szerinted ezért rá már nem is vonatkoznak az asgardi törvények? - csattant fel ingerülten Odin. Miközben egy kifürkészhetetlen pillantást vetett Lokira, összekulcsolta a kezét a háta mögött, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni előtte, ami csak akkor volt szokása, ha végleg elvesztette a béketűrését. - Nem számít, kicsoda, ugyanúgy büntetést érdemel, amiért része volt az ügyben._

_\- Asgard hercegnőjét nem vetheted börtönbe! - Loki gyűlölte, hogy szavai inkább hangoztak könyörgésnek, mint tiltakozásnak, és nem tudott jobb érvvel előállni azon kívül, hogy Hel a lánya volt, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy a meggondolatlan mondat kicsúszott a száján, már tudta, hogy nem a megfelelő módot választotta. Nem lett volna szabad vitába keverednie az apjával, és legfőképp nem lett volna szabad megkérdőjeleznie a tekintélyét._

_\- Tehát különleges bánásmódot követelsz neki, csak azért, mert a neve Lokisdóttir? - kérdezte Odin, ahogy immár minden figyelme és dühe rá összpontosult._

_Loki sápadt arca megfeszült, és még jobban elfehéredett, ahogy ráébredt, milyen kelepcébe sétált, jóformán önszántából. Erre a kérdésre se nemet, se igent nem felelhetett, de mielőtt kigondolhatta volna, hogyan kerülheti ki a csapdát jelentő választ, Skalmöld, a börtönparancsnok sietett oda hozzájuk, és meghajolt előttük._

_Skalmöld még Thornál is majdnem egy fejjel magasabb volt, és termete miatt a barnahajú férfit a háta mögött gyakran azzal gúnyolták, hogy óriás lehetett az ősei között, bár olyan ember még nem akadt, aki ezt a szemébe is merte volna mondani._

_\- Királyom, parancsod szerint kihallgattuk az elfogott jötünt - a férfi vérfoltos köpenye, és a friss horzsolások a kézfején egyértelműen utaltak rá, mit értett kihallgatás alatt._

_\- Az eredmény? - kérdezte Odin és türelmetlenül összehúzta a szemöldökét._

_\- Sajnálom, felség - kényelmetlen kifejezés ült ki a parancsnok arcára, és lehorgasztotta a fejét. - Nem tudtunk kihúzni belőle semmilyen hasznos információt. - Skalmöld habozva elhallgatott, ahogy a megfelelő szavakat kereste, de a király már nem rá figyelt, hanem Helt tanulmányozta._

_\- Most visszamehetsz, de várj a parancsomra! - bocsátotta el a Mindenek Atyja a férfit, és miután döntésre jutott, belekezdett egy varázslatba: a levegő köddé sűrűsödött, majd egy kézmozdulatára áttetszővé vált, mintha egy portál lett volna, és megjelent előttük a cella, ahol a jégóriást tartották fogva._

_Abból, ahogy a zárkában várakozó őr fejet hajtott, és köszöntötte, nem volt kérdés, hogy ő is látta Odint._

_\- Bergelmir - szólalt meg Hel remegő hangon, amikor megpillantotta a falhoz bilincselt jötünt._

_Loki legyűrve irtózását, végigmérte a foglyot._

_El nem tudta képzelni, hogyan érezhetett Hel a megvetésen kívül bármit is ez iránt a szánalmas teremtmény iránt._

_A jégóriás egy ágyékkötőtől eltekintve ruhátlan volt, és égésnyomok borították az egész testét. Szaporán, felületesen lélegzett, valószínűleg belső sérülései is voltak: ha a láncok nem tartották volna meg, összesett volna. A fejét ért ütésektől az arcát zúzódások fedték, homlokára és állára ráalvadt a vére, egyik szeme pedig annyira bedagadt, hogy nem is látszott. Ám ahogy meghallotta Hel hangját, erőlködve felemelte a fejét, és amikor ép, vörös szeme találkozott a tekintetével, a lány lassan összeroppant a látványtól._

_\- Skalmöld! - szólította Odin a parancsnokot._

_\- Királyom! - lépett a portál túloldalán a látóterükbe a férfi, és kezében egy karddal, várakozóan nézett a Mindenek Atyjára._

_\- Semmit sem tehetek, hogy megkíméld az életét - suttogta Hel megtörten, ahogy felfogta végre a helyzetét. Az Odinnak szánt mondat kijelentés volt, nem kérdés._

_\- Megengedem, hogy megválaszd, hogy gyorsan vagy lassan legyen vége._

_Odin érzelemmentes szavai hallatán Loki hátán végigfutott a hideg. Elszakította a tekintetét a jégóriásról, és tehetetlenül nézte, ahogy a lánya szemébe könnyek gyűltek, majd végigcsorogtak az arcán._

_A hercegnő meg sem próbálkozott többet a daccal. Nem maradt már benne semmi büszkeség._

_\- Az istállóknál van, az utolsó szénatartó alatt._


	21. Chapter 21

Mivel Loki kísérők nélkül, kötetlenül járhatott-kelhetett Hel hatalmas palotájában, habozás nélkül kihasználta az első adandó alkalmat a szökésre. Varázsolni továbbra sem tudott, de a megfelelő pillanatban kiosont az épületből.

A palotát övező fal nem volt magas, ráadásul a zömök tornyok keskeny ablakaiból az udvarra egyáltalán nem láttak az őrök. A szokatlan elrendezés felkeltette ugyan Loki gyanakvását, de nem maradt más választása, cselekednie kellett, mielőtt bárki gyanút fogott volna.

Csak akkor értette meg, miért így tervezték Éljúðnir védelmét, amikor megközelítette a falat, és egy fényes villanást követően egy szempillantással később a saját lakosztályában találta magát. Miután túltette magát a döbbenetén, perceken át némán hallgatózott, arra számítva, hogy riadót fújtak, ám nem történt semmi, és ő megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, ahogy rájött, hogy a fülében doboló vér hangján kívül teljes csend vette körül.

Nem számított mikor, vagy hol próbálkozott legközelebb, az eredmény mindig ugyanaz volt: karnyújtásnyira a szabadságtól, a kastély mágiája visszateleportálta a kiindulási helyére.

Azt várta, hogy a történtek után előbb-utóbb lelepleződik, és nem hagyhatja el a szobáját vagy őrök fogják kísérni minden lépését, ám tűnt, senki sem foglalkozott vele, hová ment, vagy mit csinált.

Miután ilyen csúfosan felsült eredeti tervével, a palota helyett inkább annak lakói felé fordította a figyelmét. Tapasztalata alapján mindig volt valamilyen gyenge láncszem a gépezetben, csak elég türelmesnek kellett hozzá lennie, hogy megtalálja.

A napok hasonlóképpen folytak itt is, mint Asgardban, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Lokit sokkal nagyobb megbecsülés övezte, mint a Mindenek Atyja udvarában élete során bármikor.

Egyszerre volt ijesztő és különös érzés, amikor a jégóriások kivétel nélkül meghajoltak előtte, neki pedig minden önfegyelmére szüksége volt, hogy képes legyen rezzenéstelen arccal fogadni tiszteletük jelét.

Külseje sem segítette benne, hogy megszokja a jötünök társaságát. Egyedül az jelentett számára könnyebbséget, hogy összeállíthatta a saját ruhatárát, így számos hosszú ujjú inget, és egy pár puha bőrkesztyűt hozatott magának, valamint a szekrényébe száműzte a lakosztályában lévő két embermagasságú tükröt, hogy ne kelljen megpillantania a tükörképét.

Eleinte eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy megkéri Helt, hogy állítsa vissza a régi bűbájt, ami elfedte valódi kinézetét, de látva lánya fanatikus rajongását a jötünök iránt, végül inkább elvetette az ötletet. Ha egy mód volt rá, nem most akarta kivívni Hel haragját.

Fenntartásait félretéve fokozatosan szóba elegyedett a cselédeivel, hogy megismerje az ő véleményüket is. Menja, a személyes szolgálója, egy jötün lány, szívesen válaszolt a kérdéseire, sőt megtiszteltetésnek vette, hogy épp őt faggatta, Loki pedig figyelmes hallgatóságként minden részletre kíváncsi volt, és minden apró információt megjegyzett, még ha az összefüggéseket nem is azonnal értette.

\- Felség, itt vannak a ruhák, amiket kiválasztottál az esti vacsorához, ahogy parancsoltad. Szükséged van még valamire? - hajtott fejet Menja, ahogy befejezte napi teendőit a férfi lakosztályában.

\- Ülj le, van valami, amit meg akartam kérdezni tőled már egy ideje - intett, és hellyel kínálta a lányt az íróasztala mellett. Hogy elnyerje a bizalmát, Loki a beszélgetéseik kezdete óta egyenrangú félként kezelte, így Menja már nem lepődött meg, és habozás nélkül engedelmeskedett - Amióta... megérkeztem, feltűnt, hogy mindannyian tudjátok, ki vagyok. A kertészektől, az őrökön át, a szakácsokig. Hogy lehetséges ez?

\- Felség - a lány zavartan nyelt egyet. Loki arra még nem tudta rávenni, hogy a hivatalos megszólítása helyett egyszerűen a nevét használja. -, bocsáss meg, de nem biztos, hogy értem a kérdést.

\- Ha jól tudom, a főkomorna osztott be téged mellém - kezdett bele Loki rövid töprengés után újból, és Menja szótlanul bólintott - Gondolom, ő volt az, aki az első napodon elmondta, ki vagyok.

\- Arra nem volt szükség, mert korábban már többször is láttalak, felség - a lány arca felderült, ahogy megértette, mi állt Loki kérdésének hátterében. - Csupán számodra szokatlan, hogy mindenki felismer, nekünk természetes. A mintázat a bőrödön egyedi, a királyi családból származó férfiakra jellemző.

Menja szavai hallatán Lokinak volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy elfordítsa a tekintetét, leplezve az arcán átfutó zavart.

Csak annyit tudott a jégóriások múltjáról, amennyit Asgardban tanult, viszont azokat a történeteket kivétel nélkül a győztesek szemszögéből jegyezték le. Nyugtalanító gondolat volt, hogy milyen kevéssé ismerte a saját örökségét, és bárki milyen egyszerűen ellene fordíthatta volna ezt a hiányosságát.

Megpróbált közönyösséget erőltetni a hangjába, és elbocsátotta a lányt, aki nem fogott gyanút, és gyorsan magára hagyta.

Miközben Loki az asztalon heverő könyveire pillantott, megválaszolatlan kérdések tömege tolakodott a fejébe, és gondterhelten dobolni kezdett ujjaival az asztal lapján.

A kellemetlen tények egy másik problémára is felhívták a figyelmét.

Bár mindenki Odinnak tulajdonította Laufey halálát, a Jötünheimet ért támadást pedig az asgardiak számlájára írták, csupán idő kérdése volt, hogy kiderüljön az ő szerepe is. Nem hitte, hogy a jégóriások, örültek volna egy királynak, aki megpróbálta elpusztítani a világukat, és megölte az elődjét.

Még akkor sem, ha már halott volt.

Sürgősen el kellett tűnnie erről a helyről.


	22. Chapter 22

A terem hatalmasabb volt, mint amit Loki Asgardban valaha látott, méretei még Odin trónterménél is nagyobbak voltak. A fehér falak és a díszes márványpadló tovább növelték a tágasság érzését, a végtelennek tűnő, megbűvölt mennyezetet pedig ezüst csillagok borították, amik prizmaként verték vissza az ezernyi gyertya fényét, nappali világosságba borítva mindent.

Mindenféle népség képviseltette magát, a Kilenc Birodalom összes szegletéből. Folyamatosan érkeztek a vendégek, és a káosz lassan alábbhagyott, miután mindenki megtalálta a nekik szánt ülőhelyet.

A világoskék abrosszal leterített négy hosszú asztalnál Éljúðnir kiválasztott lakói ültek, a bejárattal szemközt egy emelvényen pedig egy ötödik asztal állt a többire merőlegesen, itt foglalt helyet Hel. Megjelenése tekintélyt parancsoló volt, és magabiztosan viszonozta egy vanír és egy elf nemes tisztelettudó üdvözlését, akiket a szolgálók az asztalhoz kísértek.

Bár Loki őket nem ismerte fel, a lánytól jobbra Bergelmir megszokott alakja tornyosult. A mágust minden ceremónia vagy bejelentés nélkül odavezették az egyik utolsó szabad székhez, ahol letelepedett Hel balján, majd rövid várakozás után felszolgálták az első ínycsiklandó fogásokat.

A többiek elmélyülten beszélgetni kezdtek egymással, Loki viszont inkább belekortyolt az italába, és csevegés helyett az előtte heverő ételre összpontosította a figyelmét. Néha fel-felnézett, és ilyenkor tekintete minduntalan a szemközti fal mellett strázsáló jötün testőrökre tévedt. Hiába próbálta leplezni, korábbi gondolatai miatt egyre jobban feszélyezve érezte magát a közelségükben.

Hel is észrevette, hogy a jégóriásokat méregette, de mivel Loki elővigyázatos volt, és kerülte a pillantását, a lány ezt az érdeklődés jelének vélte.

\- Tudod, hogy kerültek ide? - kérdezte Hel, és hangjában keserű harag csendült.

\- Tudni akarom? - morogta halkan maga elé a kupájába Loki, és mire egy húzásra kiürítette a pohara felét, arca kiismerhetetlen maszkként elrejtette valódi érzéseit. Kíváncsiságot színlelve várakozóan felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Akkor érkeztek, amikor a Bifröszt kis híján elpusztította Jötunheimet - miközben beszélt, Hel a jégóriásokra összpontosította a figyelmét, így nem láthatta a reakcióját. Szavai hallatán Loki arcából a maradék szín is eltűnt. - Asgard szerencséje, hogy nem hagyhatták el a Niflheimet, különben földig rombolták volna Odin arany városát.

A tömény gyűlölet a lány hangjában, amikor kiejtette a Mindenek Atyja nevét, váratlan ötletet adott Lokinak.

\- És a többiek? - köszörülte meg a torkát, hogy időt nyerjen.

\- Odin háborúja után kerültek ide, de egyre többen és többen lesznek. Járványok és éhínség tizedeli a népünket...

\- Jötünnek tartod magad? - kapta fel a fejét Loki az utolsó szó hallatán.

\- A te véred csörgedezik az ereimben - jelentette ki büszkén Hel. - Te talán nem? - fürkészte meglepetten a mágust, és Lokinak fogalma sem volt, hogy mit feleljen Hel pillantásának súlya alatt - Nem érezted tudat alatt, hogy nem tartozol oda? - faggatta tovább konokul. - Hogy más vagy, mint ők?

Loki nevetésében egy cseppnyi derű sem volt.

\- Mást sem éreztem egész életemben. - felelte, és elgondolkozva megrázta a fejét. - Talán igazad van, csak túlságosan jól hazudtam. Még saját magamnak is.

\- Évekkel ezelőtt hallottam egy történetet egy jötünről, aki az asgardiak között élt - Hel hangjában egyszerre csendült kíváncsiság, és kétely -, de nem tudtam, hogy szóbeszéd vagy igaz, amíg meg nem hallottam, hogy te vagy az.

\- Akkor a forrásod nem túl megbízható, mert egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hányan láttak így, ahogy most te. Ne ringasd magad hiú ábrándokba. Az emberek előítélete a jégóriásokkal szemben semmit sem változott.

\- Ezek szerint tévedtem, amikor annak idején azt hittem, hogy Asgard véleménye idővel megváltozhat. - míg Lokinak hirtelen végleg elment az étvágya, Hel tekintete elkomorult. - A háború előtt gazdag kultúránk volt. Nem jeleskedtünk sem a költészetben, sem a táncban, ahogy az elfek. Az épületeink nem voltak olyan magasak és kecsesek, mint a vaníroké, de nem voltunk soha az a barbár nép, akinek mindenki hisz minket.

\- Ha kicsit is vigasztal, most már én is belátom, hogy igazad volt. Mindenben. - ismerte el Loki, hogy végre a megfelelő irányba terelje a beszélgetést. - A jégóriásokkal kapcsolatban. - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd sokatmondóan hozzáfűzte - A Szelencével kapcsolatban.

\- A Szelence ezer éve Odin birtokában van. Önszántából nem fog lemondani róla.

Loki elmosolyodott. Hel kissé gyanakodva nézett rá, és Loki mosolya még szélesebb lett.


	23. Chapter 23

A napok másképp teltek Niflheimben, mint Asgardban. Ennek egyaránt volt előnye és hátránya, és Loki rögtön mindkettőt megtapasztalhatta.

Még nem telt el annyi idő, hogy cellájának új lakója lett volna, így az erőtér sem volt aktív, viszont ahogy Hel korábban elmagyarázta, pontosan ugyanazon a helyen tért magához, ahol meghalt. A megalvadt vértócsa közepén.

Meglepően erőtlennek érezte magát a világok közti utazástól, de Loki tartotta magát a tervéhez. Alig hagyta el az ajkát az első levegővétel, máris végrehajtott két varázslatot. Az egyikkel a jelenlétét fedte el, a másikkal pedig megszokott asgardi alakját öltötte magára.

Miközben felkönyökölt, hogy talpra álljon, fintorogva állapította meg, hogy öltözéke máris olyan mocskos volt, mintha hetek óta hordta volna. Viszont legalább nem mezítláb volt.

A zsebébe nyúlt, hogy elővegye Odin bilincsét.

Elégedett arckifejezéssel még utoljára végigmérte, a most már valóban csak egy pár ezüst karkötőt, majd lefelé fordította a tenyerét. A láncok visszhangot keltő hangos csilingeléssel hullottak le mellé a földre.

Míg voltak varázslók, akiknek egy élet is kevés volt hozzá, hogy tisztességesen megtanulják, és tökéletesítsék, a teleportálás Loki számára mindig is olyan volt, mint egy jól ismert, szeretett dallam. Soha nem került különösebb erőfeszítésébe alkalmazni, most mégsem akart kockáztatni.

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a Kapuőr és Odin is sokkal nagyobb figyelmet fordítottak a városra, mint eddig bármikor, és csak felkeltette volna a figyelmüket, viszont azt sem akarta, hogy felismerjék, ezért megállt a helyiségnél, ahol a katonák pihenni, és étkezni szoktak, felkapott egy gazdátlan köpenyt, és a fejére húzta a csuklyát, hogy rejtve maradjon a fürkésző tekintetek elől. Tudta, miként kerülje el az őröket, hiszen úgy ismerte ezeket a termeket, mint a tenyerét, csukott szemmel is odatalált volna a céljához.

Már csak néhány elhagyatott folyosón, és egy nagyobb, félreeső csarnokon kellett volna keresztülvágnia, amikor az egyik sarkon befordulva szó szerint beleütközött Thorba.

\- Sajnálom - mentegetőzött Loki elváltoztatott hangon, és lehajtott fejjel összehúzta magát, hogy elsurranjon a villámisten mellett, Thor azonban gyanút foghatott, mert egy harcos gyorsaságával elkapta Loki bal csuklóját, majd kíváncsian megpróbált belesni a kámzsa alá.

Ahogy Loki lenézett a kezére a villámisten kemény szorításában, gondolatai sebesen cikáztak a fejében. Tisztában volt vele, hogy addig nem fog tudni kiszabadulni, amíg a másik el nem engedi, ám még mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Thor egy hatalmas sóhajtás kíséretében átölelte, és úgy szorongatta, mintha sohasem akarta volna elengedni.

\- Eressz már, te ostoba! - követelte Loki, ahogy úrrá lett a kezdeti pánikon. - Elengedsz még ma, vagy így maradunk a Ragnarökig? - mikor a mágus éles hangjába hideg gúny és irónia keveredett, Thor kelletlenül tett eleget a felszólításnak, de nem hagyta, hogy Loki kartávolságnál messzebb lépjen tőle, és miután lehúzta a csuklyát a fejéről, fülig érő vigyorral nyugtázta, hogy valóban ő állt előtte.

\- Idejöttem, hogy egyedül legyek, és gyászoljak, de élsz, és semmi bajod! - kiáltott fel Thor, megkönnyebbült mosolya azonban hamar eltűnt az arcáról. Komoran öccse szemébe nézett, és Loki látta, ahogy összeszorította a száját, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy valami olyat mond, amit maga is megbán, ám végül megenyhült, és megint átölelte. Ezúttal csak röviden, és kevésbé csontropogtató módon. - Hála a Nornáknak, sértetlen vagy! Hogy menekültél meg?

\- Csupán annyit tudok, hogy még nem jött el az időm, és hogy nekik ehhez nincs közük - felelte Loki neheztelő tekintettel. Eltolta magától mostohabátyját, és bosszúsan megdörzsölte Thor ujjainak nyomát a csuklóján, ám a villámisten nem hagyta, hogy befejezze.

\- Láttam, amikor... - Thor hangja elakadt, és egész testében összerázkódott az emléktől, arcán öröm, és gyanakvás váltogatták egymást. - Hogy csináltad? Azt hitted, nem fog kiderülni? Csak egy újabb trükk volt az egész, hogy megszökhess? - zúdította Lokira a kérdéseit, és mire a végére ért, kezdeti kíváncsisága csalódottságba fordult. Loki pedig a lelke mélyén felkészült a legrosszabbra, de eldöntötte, hogy kerül, amibe kerül, nem fogja hagyni, hogy a másik visszavigye a börtönbe.

\- Ez most nem trükk volt - jóllehet próbálta óvatosan megválogatni a szavait, tudta, hogy Thor nem fog megelégedni ennyi magyarázattal, és egy fájdalmas grimasz futott át az arcán, ahogy próbálta meggyőzni a másikat. - Biztosíthatlak, nem az volt a célom...

\- Ha egy perccel később érek ide, eltűntél volna egy szó, vagy üzenetet nélkül! - vágott vádlón a szavába Thor, és már meg sem próbálta leplezni bizalmatlanságát. Hangjában a jókedv helyét számonkérés vette át, érzelmei, mint mindig, most is kiültek az arcára, és bár Loki nem akart vitatkozni vele, nem tudta tovább szó nélkül hagyni a megjegyzéseit.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy szemrehányást tehetsz nekem azok után, ami történt - emlékeztette sötéten, de Thor dühösen félresöpörte a tiltakozását.

\- Hagytad volna, hogy mindenki azt higgye, hogy meghaltál! Megint!

\- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha bárkit megviselt volna a halálom! - vágott vissza Loki, mire a villámisten zavartan hátrahőkölt.

\- Meggyászoltunk - bizonygatta. A királyi többes hallatán Loki megvetően felhorkant.

\- Szinte látom magam előtt Odin mélységes gyászát - gúnyolódott, és egy pillanatra keményen összeszorította az állkapcsát. - Mégis, kinek a hibája, hogy Asgard ellenségei úgy járkálnak ki-be a városba, mintha valami bordélyház lenne? - kérdezte, hogy elterelje a szót, mire szinte megfagyott köztük a levegő.

A csend minden egyes másodperccel egyre súlyosabb lett, Loki pedig felkészült a szokásos dühkitörésre, hiszen Thor minden vélt vagy valós bírálatot személyes támadásnak vett, de legnagyobb meglepetésére csak egy lelkifurdalástól terhes, halk hangot hallott.

\- Sajnálom - Thor kék szemében fájdalom és bűntudat kavargott.

\- Mit sajnálsz? - vágta oda Loki mogorván. Nem számított valódi válaszra.

\- Az elfek majdnem sötétségbe borították az egész univerzumot. A chitauri elmenekült. Nem tudtam megakadályozni anyánk és a te halálodat sem - sorolta Thor. Szokatlan bizonytalanság csendült a hangjában, amit a mágus ezelőtt még soha nem hallott. - Hogy biztosítsam a békét a Kilenc Birodalomban, ha nem tudom megvédeni? - Loki visszafojtott egy türelmetlen sóhajtást. Mostohabátyja volt az egyetlen, akik képes volt úgy bocsánatot kérni, hogy közben magát állította a középpontba. - Éppen ezért nem lehetek Asgard királya. - jelentette ki Thor komor véglegességgel.

\- Miről beszélsz? - kapta fel a fejét döbbenten Loki. Sok mindenre számított, de ez a válasz váratlanul érte.

\- Minden erőmmel védelmezni fogom Asgardot és a többi birodalmat, de nem vagyok rá képes a trónon ülve.

Loki zöld szemei bosszankodva összeszűkültek. Hallotta ugyan, amit Thor mondott, de nem hitte, hogy az ő szavai voltak.

\- Ezt te mondod, vagy a nő a hátad mögött? - adott hangot kétkedésének.

\- Amikor te beszélsz, sem anyánkat hallom - mondta Thor, miközben arcán egy szomorú mosoly jelent meg. Loki ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni. - Jane mit sem tud erről - folytatta a villámisten. - Atyám megtilthatja, hogy lássam, vagy megengedheti, hogy nőül vegyem, teljesen mindegy, semmin sem változtat. Inkább leszek jó ember, mint nagy király.

\- Ez lesz hát Odin öröksége? - Loki látszólag könnyed kérdése mögött különös keserűség bújkált, maga sem értette pontosan az okát, azonban nem maradt ideje tűnődni rajta.

\- Ha igyekszem becsülettel élni, az nem elég örökség? - Thor inkább önmagától kérdezte, mint öccsétől, aki csak élesen beszívta a levegőt, de csendben maradt. - Odin nem adta az áldását, és nem kívánt boldogságot, de nem is állt az utamba.

\- És te? Te az utamba állsz? - kérdezte Loki mindent kockára téve, és a folyosó vége felé intett a fejével, ám legnagyobb megdöbbenésére a villámisten szó nélkül félrelépett, szabaddá téve előtte az utat.

Bár Loki ösztönei azt diktálták, hogy rohanjon oda a kapuhoz, amíg Thor meg nem gondolja magát, mégsem tudott megmozdulni. Kíváncsisága felülírta a józan eszét. Nem mehetett el addig, amíg a másik magyarázatot nem adott neki.

\- Pár hete még habozás nélkül hívtad volna az őröket. Pár napja saját kezűleg rángattál volna vissza a cellámba - kijelentés volt, nem kérdés, és Loki korábbi megkönnyebbülése ismét gyanakvásba fordult. - Mi változott? Miért engedsz el épp most?

Thor meglepetten mérte végig, láthatóan nem hitte, hogy gesztusa magyarázatra szorult, végül csak összeszedte a gondolatait, és rövid csend után megszólalt:

\- Amikor egymással harcoltunk, halványan reméltem, hogy a testvérem még ott van valahol - hangja érzelemmentesen csengett, ám Loki hallotta a fájdalmat a felszín alatt. - Azok után, ami történt, nem tudtam, bízhatok-e még ebben.

\- De?

\- Anyánk mindkettőnkben megbízott, és eszembe jutott, mit mondott nekem régen.

Thor az emlékeibe merülve egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Miért, mit... - a szavak először megakadtak a torkán, Loki azonban kényszerítette magát, hogy folytassa. - Mit mondott anyánk?

\- _"Egyszer eljön majd az idő, amikor Loki lesz az egyetlen igaz támaszod az életben, és viszont."_


	24. Utószó

Longyearbyenben* az évnek ebben a szakában a Nap alig pár órát töltött csak a horizont felett. Az ég már most is állandóan mélyfekete, vagy jobb esetben sötétszürke volt, és nem sok hiányzott a sötétség kezdetéig. Két hét sem kellett hozzá, hogy a néhány órás világosság mindössze tíz perces derengéssé rövidüljön, azután pedig közel négy hónapig szinte teljes sötétség borult a tájra.

A tengerre néző elhagyatott faház mindentől távol esett, néhány sarki cséren és mezei egéren kívül nem volt itt senki és semmi. Még a szigetek jelképének számító jegesmedvék is messzire elkerülték a környéket. A kis épület elszigeteltségét csak fokozta, hogy a reggeli hóvihar, és a metsző sarki szél néhány órás tombolás után kitartó hóeséssé szelídült, és estére ameddig a szem ellátott, mindent beborított a hó.

Mivel nem voltak a közelben városok melyek fényeikkel kioltották volna a csillagok ragyogását, ahogy éjfél közeledtével teljesen kitisztult az ég, a Tejút egyedülálló látványt nyújtott.

Hajnali két óra is elmúlt már, amikor a csínytevés istene lépett ki a kis ház teraszára.

Loki kék farmernadrágot, bakancsot és az évszakhoz a legkevésbé sem illő vékony, fehér inget viselt. Míg más már rég fogvacogva menekült volna vissza a ház viszonylagos melegébe, őt egyáltalán nem zavarta a csípős hideg, sőt mintha még élvezte is volna az időről-időre feltámadó hűvös szelet.

Loki lesöpörte a havat, és a hátát az egyik gerendának vetve, felült a tornác korlátjára, majd rövid tétovázás után felemelte a kezét, és ahogy ujjaival néhány bonyolultnak tűnő, mégis könnyed mintát írt le, elővarázsolta a Szelencét a rejtekhelyéről.

Már egy ideje a birtokában volt az ereklye, de hiába tanulmányozta aprólékos gondossággal, nagyon keveset tudott róla.

A néhány centiméterrel a lába fölött lebegő, halvány, kék fényt kibocsátó ércládikóból halk, alig hallható zümmögés áradt, amit csak Loki kifinomult hallása érzékelt, és a sima felületet megtörő, finoman kidolgozott, fekete vonalak, mintha egy történetet szerettek volna elmesélni neki, aminek nem értette a nyelvét.

Ahogy jobb kezét a Szelence tetejére helyezte, és az asgardi alakját elfedő varázslat teljesen megszűnt, maga elé nyújtotta a másik kezét, felfelé fordította a tenyerét, és néhányszor behajlította az ujjait. A ház ablakából áradó halvány fényben bőre kék helyett egészen sötétnek tűnt.

Miközben visszaemlékezett arra a végzetes napra, amikor a jégóriás a harc hevében elkapta a csuklóját, olyan elmélyedve tanulmányozta a kezét, mintha most látta volna először.

Egy váratlan ötlettől vezérelve felvett egy marék havat, hogy egy tükröt formáljon a jégkristályokból, és csak ekkor döbbent rá, hogy még sohasem vette szemügyre hosszabban az igazi arcát. A haja ugyanolyan fekete volt, mint máskor, a szeme színe azonban vörösre változott, akár a vér. A tükör nélkül is pontosan tudta, hogy nézett ki, de a jégóriások jellegzetes vonásai rémisztően idegenné tették számára az arcát.

Egy mély lélegzetet vett, és lassan megérintette a bőrét.

Miközben ujjai alatt érezte a barázdák meglepően sima tapintását, hiába igyekezett leplezni, szemében mégis undor bujkált. Saját szavai jártak a fejében. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem hazudhatott tovább önmagának, de még nem állt rá készen, hogy felvállalja örökségét.

Nem volt már Asgard hercege, de nem volt Jötünheim uralkodója sem. Nem akarta sem a színarany, sem a jégkék trónt.

Ahogy eltüntette a Szelencét, és visszaállította az álcázó bűbájt, mélyen gondolataiba merülve hátradöntötte a fejét, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Más talán a jövője miatt aggódott volna a helyében, de ő hosszú idő után először tudta igazán élvezni a nyugalmat, ami körbevette, és amíg azon tűnődött, mi legyen a következő lépése most, hogy visszanyerte a szabadságát, a téli égbolt felé fordította a tekintetét.

A csillagok látványa felidézett benne egy sok száz évvel ezelőtti éjszakát.

Nem is olyan messze innen, azon a bizonyos estén is ugyanígy kémlelte a számára akkor még ismeretlen, lenyűgöző szépségű éjszakai égboltot.

Hiába telt el több emberöltő, mintha csak ma lett volna, pontosan emlékezett rá, hogy melyik konstelláció ragadta meg annyira a figyelmét, így most is ugyanazt, a Midgard minden tájáról jól látható híres csillagképet, az Orion-övét kereste.

Egy pillanatra elmosolyodott amikor megtalálta.

Az elmúlt évezredekben más-más néven, de mindegyik midgardi kultúrában fontos szerepet töltött be ez a csillagkép. Voltak, akik Három Nővérnek hívták, mások a Három Kaszás néven ismerték.

Az itt élő halandók ősei a Friggjarrokkr** nevet adták neki.

**[Vége]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Longyearbyen: a Norvégiához tartozó Svalbard (Spitzbergák) legnagyobb települése és egyben fővárosa.  
> ** Friggjarrokkr: Frigga rokkája.


End file.
